Bound To Lose
by Sweet Little Bullet
Summary: Hermione Granger's life is in shambles; her parents won't speak to her, her ex fiancé may or may not hate her, and on top of it all she may never be able to have the one thing she's always wanted; a family of her own. It seems the odds are stacked against her when one night sets her on a course she would never expected and one that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N: You guys are so spoiled. I wasn't going to post this but since a) it's almost a holiday here in the states that I have a blessed day off for and b) My story Sins of the Father was nominated twice at the Granger Enchanted Awards, I thought I might as well give something back!**

 **So, first things first. This story is probably going to be a little cheesy and/or fluffy and for that, well, we all need some sugar in our lives occasionally. It will also deal with family and children but since I have a copious amount of children (both mine and those I am a caregiver for) in my life, I tend to lean more towards writing those types of stories. You know, write what you know and all that.**

 **Lastly, this story wouldn't be here without my Huffletwin HufflepuffMommy. She is amazing and lovely and just a peach. She's also nominated for the Granger Enchanted Awards (because she's awesome.) She helped me pick the title for this story which is based off an old euphemism for...well, you'll see...**

 **One**

The barkeep set her drink down on the bar in front of her, not even bothering to ask if she needed anything else before walking away, and Hermione Granger sighed heavily. It wasn't that she expected much, she actually quite enjoyed the anonymity that came with being in New York City's wizarding world.

While the news had travelled between continents, her name was far less known here as it was in Europe and her face was even less than that. It was rare that she complained of peace and quiet but in all honesty, she missed the service that sometimes came with being one-third of the golden trio. She smirked to herself and tipped back her drink, looking around the small bar.

She had come to New York on assignment from the ministry, working closely with MACUSA in tracking down some illegally sold dragon eggs. It wasn't even her area of expertise but she was the only one in their department who had even the slightest bit of knowledge of the states and how their magical law system worked and she was also able to understand basic muggle transport. She shook her head, remembering how mad her colleagues had been when she had been asked to go. To them it was a week's long vacation in America. To her it was a week's long business trip.

So when her contact hadn't shown up, twice in a row, Hermione had decided to live a little and had found herself in the small wizarding bar that seemed to be a slightly more upscale version of the Leaky Cauldron. She was currently four drinks in and while the edges were blurry she still felt like herself. She really didn't see what all the fuss about alcohol was.

The thought alone was enough to sober her as she thought of Ronald and the problems that had led to the end of their decade long romance. She hadn't really thought it unfair when she had asked him to choose; her or the firewhisky, she had said. It hadn't taken him long to decide which one he couldn't live without.

So she had left then, staying with friends before she finally found a flat in downtown London. She had hardly had time to move her things in before the ministry had requested her here. She sighed as she looked around at the witches and wizards around her. It was a funny thing, she thought, the difference an ocean could make and she wished, for a moment, that Harry and Ron were here with her to see it.

She shook her head as she realized the absurdity of her statement. While _she_ might be relatively unknown here in the states, _The Chosen One_ was famous everywhere. She had even seen little caricature dolls of Harry when she had visited Japan's wizarding community a few months ago. She had jokingly told him she was going to buy some for him and Ginny's future children and had earned a nice singed eyebrow for that one. She was also joking herself if she thought Ronald would appreciate her current location. Ron fed off of the attention that came with being Harry Potter's best friend. Of course he loved Harry, and her too she presumed, but living so long in the shadow of his older siblings and his extended family had left a bitter taste in his mouth. She assumed it was why he loved the taste of Old Odgen's so much. Anything to forget who he really was.

"Excuse me," Hermione turned then to see a young blonde witch smiling at her, "Is this seat taken?"

Hermione shook her head, hiccupping slightly, "No, go ahead."

The witch smiled, "You're not from around here are you?"

Hermione blinked, "England actually."

"You're accent," the witch supplied with a nod, "you know, you're the second person today I've met from England. Tell me; is it as wonderful as they say?"

Hermione snorted at that and shook her head, "Anywhere is only as wonderful as you make it."

The witch looked downtrodden for a moment as the waitress appeared to hand her a drink but perked up again, "Speaking of the English!"

Hermione swiveled in her chair, her jaw dropping as she caught sight of the man walking towards them.

She had seen him; of course she had, over the years since they had left Hogwarts. She had testified, alongside Harry, for his actions in the final battle and also those of his mother. But seeing him now, as he moved towards her and the blonde witch beside her, was sobering. Whereas Hermione had grown, aging and changing, he looked much the same. She swallowed as she swiveled back around on her stool to pick up her drink and take a long pull. She was going to need it.

"Draco! You'll never believe this! This witch is from England too! Maybe you know-"

"Granger?" his voice asked, cutting off the other woman.

She steadied herself, taking another drink, before she finally turned to face him, "Malfoy."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She scowled, "I could say the same thing of you."

"Come on Draco, have a drink." The witch beside Hermione nearly purred and Hermione rolled her eyes before she turned herself back around to the bar and picked up her own tumbler.

Not one to be outdone she could feel as Draco stepped forward, pressing himself up to the bar as the barkeep slid him a drink. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he downed it, slamming the glass back down on the bar once he had finished the contents inside. She forced herself to tune them out as she went back to her own drink, their listless conversation floated in and out and the bits of pieces she did hear just supported her decision not to eavesdrop as the blonde witch cooed over the man beside her. She wondered, briefly, if the witch had any idea what kind of man she was flirting with but she couldn't bring herself to say anything as she downed yet another drink- this time relishing the burn.

It wasn't until the barkeep had handed her yet another drink- she had stopped counting- and his hand reached out, stilling its journey to her lips that she realized the conversation had stopped.

"You're going to drink yourself into St. Mungo's Granger," he said sharply.

She frowned, trying to think of something to say before the man finally sighed and let go of her wrist only to pry the glass from her hand.

"Here," he said simply, setting the glass down to reach into his pocket and pull out a small vial.

She recoiled, "Why would I-"

"It's sobering potion and if you really are as bright as they say you are you'll take it now before that gigglewater kicks in."

She glared as he shoved the bottle into her hand and turned back to his own glass.

She fumed as she looked at the little vial in her hand and her eyes refused to focus, the lines blurred and shifted and the world seemed to tilt and all at once she made the decision as she popped the cork and downed the small amount of liquid in one gulp.

Almost instantly she felt different, the fog lifting from her mind as her hands came back into focus and her head stopped swimming.

"Better?" his voice asked low and gravelly next to her and she looked up at him startled. "My own personal recipe." He explained, lifting his glass to his lips.

She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing more as the bartender appeared again and she ordered a pumpkin juice without much hesitation and she saw Draco smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Where did your cohort go?" she rounded on him.

Draco blinked.

"You know, blonde witch seemed willing to do just about anything you asked of her?"

Draco scoffed, "Hardly."

Hermione raised a brow.

Draco smirked, "Okay, perhaps… anyway I don't know and I don't much care to know."

"Didn't seem your type anyway," Hermione quipped as the pumpkin juice appeared in front of her and she picked it up to take a small sip.

"How in Merlin's name would you know my _type_ ,Granger?" Malfoy asked, exhaling as he turned to lean on the bar, facing her entirely.

"Please," Hermione scoffed, "I watched you grow up at Hogwarts, you always had some girl on your arm but you don't think I noticed? Lacey, Marigold, Venatula, Pansy… they weren't stupid Draco. Perhaps not bright but no, not stupid."

Hermione chanced a glance at the man then and was surprised to find him looking at her oddly and she wondered, for a moment, if he had slipped veritaserum in her drink. She quickly dispelled the thought away anyway and went back to her drink as she let the man stew in her words. She wondered if it bothered him, knowing that Hermione Granger knew his tastes. Because she hadn't been lying, all of the girls who had clung to him in school had been simpering idiots but they were clever, intelligent girls who had good marks in their studies. Brains hidden beneath extended lashes and a too straight smile; perfect for finding a pureblood husband.

The thought made her ill.

"Where's Weaselbee?" Malfoy finally said and Hermione merely shrugged. "Really? I thought you would have settled down now, had a few children."

Hermione stiffened at his words, her throat growing dry as she focused on the condensation rings on the bar top below her fingers.

She had always pictured it that way; marrying Ronald, having a child or two with red, curly hair. She was not getting any younger and every day the idea seemed more and more bleak.

"Ronald decided to pursue other endeavors," she finally gritted out.

Malfoy sighed and the silence stretched on before finally he stood up, "I'm- look, I'm making an arse out of myself and- I didn't come over here to argue Granger-"

"Then why did you come? Over here I mean. Why did you stay?" she ground out as she moved to stand, "because you miss home? Because you wanted to see how the infamous Hermione Granger has fared after Hogwarts? Because if so you might as well have just left with the witch from earlier."

"Or, perhaps," Draco said coldly, his voice low and clipped as he slipped out of his own chair, "I was trying to right a wrong of the past. Perhaps I wanted to show you that your efforts weren't wasted."

Hermione blanched, "Right a wrong? It would take a lot more than saving me from my own glass of giggle water to right the wrongs of your past Malfoy."

The man's nostrils flared at that, his chiseled jaw clenching tightly as he stared down at her with his steely gray eyes, "You don't think I know that? You don't think I spend every waking moment of every day atoning for what I've done? We can't all be perfect little witches like you Granger."

Hermione felt the laugh that bubbled at her lips as she stared up at the man, "You think I'm perfect?"

"Perfect grades, perfect record, perfect job, perfect life…" Malfoy amended with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione swallowed, "Bad blood though."

"No," Malfoy said quietly, his body leaning slightly over hers as they stood nearly toe to toe, "I'm sure that's perfect too."

It felt like every sound in the bar had fallen away at that and Hermione searched the eyes of the man before her, looking for what she didn't know but she knew whatever it was she didn't find it. Instead her fingers found his shirt, curling in the fabric as she pulled him down to her, pressing her lips firmly against his.

She would have liked to blame it on the alcohol, the way her body reacted to the man as she pressed herself even further still against him. The ache that settled between her legs as he, finally and blessedly, responded to the kiss. His tongue probed her lips and she greedily accepted it as she parted her mouth and her tongue found his.

"Granger," he whispered against her lips and she breathed heavily as she pulled away, grabbing her things from the barstool behind her and draping them over her arm-tossing some money on the counter top- before she held out her hand.

Malfoy looked at her outstretched palm and then back to her face before finally he grasped her hand and with one final tug she pulled them away.

The little flat that the ministry and MACUSA had provided had been a welcome relief. She knew they could have put her in a wizard inn or- in rare cases- a muggle hotel but the nature of her job in the states meant that her hours were dictated by the job and not by the clock. As such the little studio had been her home away from home the past few days and as they landed she hardly had to think about it as she tossed her things down on the sofa behind her.

She didn't want to stop or talk herself out of what she was about to do so instead she reached up and hurriedly pulled apart the top her blouse, listening as the buttons skittered across the floor and forcing herself not to care in the slightest. Malfoy grinned lopsidedly as he moved forward, cupping her breasts in his hands before his lithe fingers traveled around her back and deftly unhooked her bra. His mouth was on her then, his tongue swirling around her nipples one at a time as he lavished attention on each one and she cried out, arching her back against his mouth.

"Who would have thought," the man said as he raised back up to meet her gaze, "That Hermione Granger- resident swot- would be such a dirty little minx."

"Shut up," she laughed, pushing him away slightly and turning to walk towards the alcove that housed her bed. She didn't- however- stop as she reached up to unbutton her pencil skirt and let it slide down her legs, exposing her backside to the man.

She heard him growl as she finished her walk to the bed but he was already there, ridding himself of his pants before he joined her on the bed, hovering over her.

They didn't talk anymore as he used his teeth to remove her knickers and his own erection was pulled free as he slid out of his boxer briefs. But as he entered her it felt like something inside of her had uncoiled. As though she had been a wind-up toy stuck perpetually in one spot. It wasn't long before he had her coming undone, his tongue lapping at the skin of her collarbone as he held one of her legs around his hip. He followed soon after, his nails digging into the skin of her thigh and the sheets on her bed until finally he rolled beside her. They lay there together, side by side but not touching, in the dark of her flat as somewhere a clocked ticked until finally, Hermione's eyes drifted shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As I said before, not mine.**

 **A/N: Wow! The response to the first chapter was great! I was going to wait to post this one but well, as I said before, you're spoiled. Ha. For some reason my added characters didn't save but I promise it's Dramione! Happy Fourth to my American friends and well, happy SweetLittleBullet updated twice in a row to everyone else! As usual, huge thanks to my Huffletwin, HufflepuffMommy for reading this and telling me it didn't suck. Don't know where I'd be without you. Can't wait for our Huffletrip. (that's a thing, I'm coining it!)**

 **Two**

Hermione woke the next morning and was pleasantly surprised to find that her head wasn't pounding nearly as bad as she had thought it would be. She wondered, as she stretched, if it had something to do with the potion that Malfoy had given her.

Her eyes widened as she sat bolt upright, pulling the sheet with her as she went as her eyes scanned the room.

She wasn't sure, she realized, what she expected- or wanted- to find but an empty flat surely wasn't it and the sinking feeling in her gut seemed to solidify the thought. She had barely had time to ponder it however before the owl had arrived at her window and she had hurriedly let the ragged looking thing in.

The note it bore was from her contact, requesting an immediate meeting, and Hermione answered back before she hurriedly dressed herself and left to finish her case. She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice the note on the side table, held in place by a glass of water and another small vial of Malfoy's potion. By the time she returned that evening, her feet aching from an impromptu chase through the streets of New York City and the prospect of returning to England looming over her, she did hardly more than collapse into bed and fall fast asleep.

When she woke next, the lights from the day dying outside of the windows, her eyes landed on the note, half crumpled beneath the glass of water. She pulled it from beneath its anchor, smoothing the creases on the parchment as she read the two words written there:

 _Never again_

Her throat dried as she read the words again and again until finally she crumpled the paper for good inside her fist and tossed it across the room and directly into the fireplace.

The contact had given her the information she had needed, her lead proving to be a dead end, and so she packed up her bags to head back to England and back to her life there, leaving the night she spent with Draco Malfoy and the feelings that it had elicited behind her for good.

* * *

"Oh, I missed you!" Ginny cried as she rushed to hug her friend.

"I've only been gone for a week Gin," Hermione laughed, nearly toppling over at her friends exuberance before she pulled back to look at her, "Oh goodness Gin, you've popped!"

Ginny smiled as she reached down to place a hand on her- very- swollen abdomen, "I know and I'm so glad your case didn't last too long because I don't know how much longer I've got and also my husband is driving me to insanity."

Hermione quirked a brow as Harry appeared over the witches shoulder and Ginny finally moved away from the door and let her in before she waddled off toward the kitchen. "Driving her to insanity?"

"I told her to rest," Harry explained with a laugh before he opened his arms to her, "I missed you too. How was your trip?"

Hermione's stomach flopped but she smiled, "Good. I mean, not very forthcoming but good. How are things here?"

The pair had moved down the hall together to the kitchen and Hermione saw the look that Harry and Ginny shared at her question. "They're good," Harry said quickly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friends but let it go as they started in on the latest news from the Weasley family. Hermione had been lucky, with her breakup from Ronald that the Weasley's had continued to welcome her- although Molly wasn't nearly as friendly. She was glad for the family she had gained- even if she and Ron didn't work out. So she listened with rapt attention as Ginny described the latest fiasco that Freddie, George and Angelina's son, had gotten into and the aftermath it had on the Burrow.

"Mum was about as red as her hair but once she started laughing and Ron-" Ginny trailed off then and cleared her throat, taking a drink of her water.

Hermione chewed the food in her mouth slowly, looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny before she finally wiped her mouth with her napkin and cleared her throat, "Okay, what's going on? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing-" Ginny started, too quickly.

"Gin-" Hermione said warningly.

"'Mione-" Harry started, setting his own fork down as Hermione turned to meet his emerald gaze. "We weren't trying to hide anything we just thought, we thought maybe you'd need more time to-"

"Harry Potter, Merlin help you if you don't just tell me-"

"Ron is engaged," Ginny nearly yelled before she covered her mouth," I'm sorry."

Hermione felt the air rush out of her lungs as Harry continued, "He's getting married and, well, she's pregnant."

She swallowed, looking away from her friends and back to her plate before she cleared her throat and picked up her fork, smiling as best she could, "Well, I'm very happy for him."

"Hermione-" Harry started but stopped quickly, the table shaking with what Hermione could only assume was a well-placed kick from Ginny.

"I am Harry," Hermione assured him, "Now, tell me do you have any names chosen yet?"

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly enough and it wasn't until Hermione reached her own flat, locking the door tightly behind her that she let herself shed a tear for the life she had always wanted that was now someone else's.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her temples as she listened to Gregor Dominivitch drone on and on. Of course she wanted to find the dragon eggs, of course she didn't want the muggle population to find out about the existence of dragons and definitely in not such a gruesome way as it was sure to be if the eggs weren't found but there was only so many times she could assure the man about that fact.

"Sir," she said once again as the man started in on another tangent, "I can assure you my contact was clear in that the next possible destination would be in Romania and I have it on good authority that-"

"Who's authority?" the man asked gruffly.

She opened her mouth to reply just as another voice sounded at the doorway, "Mine." Charlie Weasley said with a smile and a wink in her direction as he leaned in the doorway to her office.

Gregor muttered something nearly unintelligible before he finally sighed, "Right well you'll see to this immediately Ms. Granger?"

Hermione nodded solemnly, biting the inside of her cheek as Charlie Weasley mimicked the man from behind him.

Once Gregor was sufficiently placated he left, nodding at Charlie on his way out the door and Hermione laughed as she leaned back in her chair, "What are you doing here?"

Charlie laughed and stepped in, motioning at her door, "D'you mind?" she shook her head and he closed it behind him, "Thought I'd check in on you this morning, we missed you at dinner yesterday."

Hermione sighed, of course she had missed dinner at the Burrow after the news that Harry and Ginny had dropped on her.

"In any case, I saw this file pass my desk and wanted to see what you had so far."

Hermione smiled, glad for the subject change as she stood up to find the case file, "It seems there has been an illegal dragon egg trading ring smuggling them in and out of Europe as well as North America. MACUSA was sure it was had something to do with their ban on dragon fighting but the contact assured me that the rings they do have don't want anything to do with the smuggled eggs."

"And you believe that?" Charlie asked.

"Actually yes," Hermione supplied easily. "The contact provided me with several examples and also set up a meeting with a very dreadful goblin named-"

"Gnarlack?"

Hermione grimaced, "yes."

Charlie laughed at her reaction, "I can't very well say I blame you on that one but you're right the evidence doesn't add up. Add to that, the reason I actually wanted to take a look at what you had, we've had several missing eggs reported in our sanctuaries in Romania and Serbia."

"You think they're connected?" Hermione asked seriously.

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know, but now is as good a time as any to see. I'll send these over to my head of office and see what we can do but for now I'll say it's safe to assume you won't have to deal with this much longer."

Hermione smirked, "Such a shame that, I was really looking forward to having my eyebrows singed off again."

The man beside her threw his head back, his earring dangling in the light, and laughed. Hermione smiled and pulled the rest of the files and stacked them neatly on the edge of her desk for the man. He nodded as he ran a finger over the top of the stack once she had finished before he turned to her, "Now that I've successfully lightened your caseload, how about we go grab something for lunch?"

Hermione hesitated, biting her lip as she stared at Charlie's hopeful face before finally; she nodded, "Okay."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah."

They found themselves in a little bistro not far from the ministry and Hermione couldn't remember a time she had laughed so hard in her life as Charlie regaled her with stories from his days in the dragon sanctuary as well as doing spot on impersonations of people in the ministry that both of them worked with regularly.

The next day when Charlie showed up to ask her to lunch, Hermione didn't hesitate as she grabbed her bag and followed his long footsteps. They ended up at a pizzeria then, opting for individual pies topped with the topping they could never get when they shared with someone else. Hermione entertained him with tales of Hogwarts days and they compared prefects stories.

It continued on like that as they took turns picking restaurants around London and they talked while they ate. Hermione realized it was easy to talk to Charlie and he put her at ease. She began to look forward to their lunches and aside from a few times when one of them had to cancel due to work obligations, they were the highlights of her days.

It had been nearly two months since she had gotten back from New York and aside from her weekly dinners with Harry and Ginny and her lunches with Charlie she hadn't had much interaction with the Weasley family but when the invitation arrived to Roxanne's birthday party, she knew she couldn't escape it much longer.

"Just come with me," Charlie suggested as she lamented the fact over their gyros, "Are you going to eat that?"

Hermione shook her head, pushing the tray towards the man in front of her, "I love Roxie and I want to be there but-"

"But Ronald is a prat and you don't want to see him yet?" Charlie supplied as he took a large bite of her leftovers.

She shrugged, picking apart a paper napkin on the table before her.

"Look, even mum misses you, she's been asking round about you and you know once she gets something in her mind… Merlin help us all," Charlie shuddered, "Anyway, just come to the party and stay for a bit then beg off if it gets to be too much for you. At least if nothing else you'll get them off your back for a little while longer."

Hermione nodded but didn't look up from where she was destroying the napkin as she asked, "Charlie, can I ask… does he- I mean, his drinking, is it-"

She nearly jumped as Charlie's hand slid over hers, stilling her fingers destruction and she looked up to meet his soft blue eyes , "It's better. Not great, but better. I think- I think he realized that he made a mistake-" Hermione scoffed, "No, I'm serious, losing you was a mistake Hermione. I think he realized that but he is doing better."

"And this girl?"

Charlie grinned, "Well she's not you."

Hermione felt the blush rise up into her cheeks as she gently slid her hands out from under his and wiped the napkin dust off of the table before her, studiously ignoring the man before her until he had finished his plate- and hers- and they walked back to the ministry with the promise to try Japanese the next day.

 **A/N: Awww, Charlie. I promise he's there for a reason you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: I love every review! I'm sorry if I didn't get to yours last chapter, things have been crazy! I could use some positive energy sent my way for some big changes! Also, I know I had more than one reader worried about where this story was going. I promise I won't be mad if it's not your cup of tea. However, that being said, after Sins of My Father I _really_ needed something lighter and fluffier and well, here you go. **

**Also, as a reminder Sins of My Father is up for two awards at the Granger Enchanted Awards as is my Huffletwin and Hufflebestie HufflepuffMommy. There are also other really great fics and authors up so I highly suggest checking it out. You know, for science.**

 **Also, as an aside, I love writing Ginny. She _definitely_ was a missed opportunity in the movies. **

**Three**

"I hate him." The witch growled, pacing before her.

"No," Hermione assured her, "You don't hate him…"

"I do." Ginny cried, rubbing her back. "I'm nearly two weeks over due, my feet are swollen so much I can't even get my slippers on and I'm pretty sure my legs make me look like a centaur."

Hermione bit back a laugh as she sipped on her drink and then leaned forward to sit it on the coffee table. "But it's almost time and then you'll have a sweet little baby to snuggle and you'll forget all about it."

Ginny frowned and then whipped around to face her, "Did you know you can poo during labor? Mum told me and now it's all I can think about."

Hermione laughed, "Gin-"

The door opened then and Harry stepped through, a bag on one arm, as Ginny rounded on him, "And just what took you so long?"

Harry shot Hermione a wide eyed, questioning look and the witch merely shrugged, standing up to go help Harry.

"I was only gone twenty minutes," Harry whispered to Hermione once she reached the kitchen.

"Harry, I love you. You're like a brother to me so I'm going to tell you this now, whatever you do, do _not_ say that to her."

Harry grinned, "Trust me, I learned that lesson long ago-"

"What is taking you so long now?" Ginny yelled from the living room and Hermione bit back a laugh as Harry quickly used his wand to send everything to his wife and Hermione followed behind him.

"I got your favorite 'Mione-" Harry said as he handed her the takeout carton of garlic knots.

Her stomach revolted as soon as the carton was close and, hurrying through the living room, she only just made it to the hall bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as she finished emptying the contents of her stomach into his loo and he leaned over to help hold her hair back.

Hermione shook her head, "No."

She finished vomiting, sitting back against the wall as she tried to stop the shaking in her hands before Ginny appeared in the doorway, a glass of water held out to her.

"I'm so sorry Gin," Hermione said after she had taken a sip of the water, "I must have picked something up at work."

"It's alright," the redhead witch said softly, "I've been exposed to far worse, Freddie sneezed on me the other day and I don't even want to _think_ about the germs he's carrying round."

Hermione nodded and made to stand up, accepting the hand Harry held out to her and allowing him to help her up.

"Let's get you home," her best friend said softly as he tucked her under his arm and guided her out the door.

Hermione forewent a hug from Ginny as Harry stepped into the floo and she stepped in after and together they travelled to her little flat.

"You didn't have to come," Hermione said softly as she made her way to her bedroom to grab her night clothes.

Harry shrugged, leaning in the doorway, "You're my best friend Hermione and after everything I put you through it's the least I can do really."

Hermione chuckled at that and went into the bathroom to change before she returned to her room to see Harry looking fondly at a picture of her, Ronald and himself. "You think it will ever be like it used to?"

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, "I don't know Harry."

Harry nodded, his lips pulled into a deep frown as he set the picture back down and moved to sit beside her on the foot of her bed, "I tried to get him to go to therapy, at least talk to someone but he didn't want to."

Hermione nodded and reached out, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, "I know Harry. I did too." She leaned her head against his shoulder, listening to the sound of his breathing as she closed her tired eyes.

It wasn't until later, as Harry helped her lie back in her pillows and covered her up, that she realized she had fallen asleep on him. She reached out blearily, finding his hand and giving it one last squeeze before he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight 'Mione."

"G'night Harry-" she yawned and once again, sleep overtook her.

* * *

The bug seemed to pass relatively easily, and although she still felt queasy throughout the rest of the evening she was only sick twice more before she slept soundly through the rest of her night. As a precaution she begged off work the next day, sending an owl to her boss to let him know and crawling back under the covers with a book. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to read something not pertaining to ministry business and even further still a time that she didn't make it to work. It wasn't until the owl appeared, pecking furiously on her bedroom window that Hermione realized she had forgotten to tell Charlie of her absence.

"Alright, alright," she sighed as she opened the window and the bird swooped in, dropping the envelope in a huff before promptly flying out, knocking her head with its wing on the way.

She sighed as she picked up the envelope, noting the messy scrawl on the outside, before she opened it.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm going to assume you've been kidnapped by nargles since you didn't tell me you'd need to cancel our lunch date. Is everything alright?_

 _Charlie_

She grimaced as she set the letter down on her dresser and walked out of her room and to her office, finding a spare bit of parchment there as she began to construct her note to Charlie. She had barely managed to write the man's name before the knock sounded on her front door and she breathed as she walked down the hall to her living room and opened the door.

"Charlie?" she asked in surprise.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind. Uh- Harry said, he said you were out sick today. Before I could get more out of him though Ginny sent a howler."

"Is she okay?"

"What? Oh, Ginny, yes something about eating the last of her pie? I don't know, I try not to stick around when she or mum start yelling."

Hermione laughed, "Please, come in. Though I have to warn you I probably smell like sick and look like hell."

Charlie shook his head, "Never! In any case, I wasn't sure what you would need- if anything- so I picked up some things on the way over and mum made you some soup."

"Oh," Hermione said, as the man held up a bag in one hand and a bowl in the other, "I'm fairly certain it's the soup she used to make us when we were ill and well, I love the woman but…"

Hermione laughed, "It's okay really. I'm feeling much better actually."

Charlie grinned, "Good. Well, I have to get back to the office I just thought- thought I would make sure you were okay."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Charlie."

The man turned back to the door before he looked over his shoulder, throwing her a wink, "any time."

Hermione shifted on her feet as she watched the man leave, closing the door behind him and then listened for the faint pop that sounded as he apparated away before she grabbed the things he had brought. She smiled as she went through the apothecary bag noting the medley of magical ailments he had bought medications for before she opened up the container of soup.

With a shrug she made herself a bowl and used her wand to heat it up to steaming before she levitated it- and a cold glass of pumpkin juice- to her living room table. She turned on the telly, catching up on the news as she leaned in to take a sip of soup from the bowl. As soon as the liquid had hit her mouth, the bits of cabbage and carrot passing her lips, she heaved. Barely making it to the sink in time she groaned and wiped at her mouth before she washed out the basin.

She leaned her forehead on her hand, the nausea passing almost as quickly as it had arrived, and her mind started to turn.

"'Mione!" Harry's voice called from the living room and she turned to see Harry's head in her fireplace, a smile on her face, "Ginny's gone into labor!"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione smiled, moving to the living room to see him better! "Is she far gone?"

"Not much, no. I know you weren't feeling well-"

"I'm feeling fine." Hermione lied, "I'll be there in a bit."

"Great!" Harry said quickly before he looked over his shoulder, "Molly's here now. We'll see you in a bit?"

Hermione nodded but her friend had already disappeared and Hermione allowed herself one moment to think about it, about the fear that had taken up residence in her stomach. Because she was fairly certain she hadn't just caught a bug. She let the moment pass, pushing the panic aside as she was so used to doing before she quickly changed her clothes and grabbed her things, leaving her flat behind as she apparated to Godric's Hollow to be with her best friends as they became parents. For the time being, she forgot about the chance that she might be about to do the same.

Harry and Ginny's place was a flurry of activity when she arrived. Hermione smiled as Harry shrugged weakly from his place by the steps as Molly told him where to go and what to do.

"Oh, Hermione dear," the elder witch said as she spotted who had captured Harry's attention. "It's so wonderful to see you, Ginny is resting right now but if you could be a dear and start something on for supper? She'll need to keep her strength up."

"Right, of course," Hermione smiled and Harry winked at her over his mother-in-law's shoulder before Molly rounded on him again.

She found her way to the kitchen, finding it empty, and started rummaging through the cupboards. She had just found a box of pasta that she thought would pair nicely with some French bread from the counter and was raising up on her tiptoes to reach it when a freckled hand slid in front of her, grabbing the box and sliding it into her outstretched fingers. She took a deep, steadying breath as she turned to face Ron.

"Hi Hermione," the man said, not meeting her gaze.

"Ronald," Hermione started, more bitingly than she had intended and she saw the man flinch. Steadying herself she took a breath and kept on, "It's good to see you."

Ron looked up, "It is?"

Hermione smiled, the feeling foreign on her lips as she nodded, "It is. I- I also wanted to say congratulations."

Ron's own lips pulled up then and he nodded, "Camille had to finish up work but I think- I think you would like her."

Hermione nodded, "I'm happy for you, that you've found that."

"Yeah, well- look, Hermione, I-"

"Oy, didn't mum send you to fetch some towels or something?" Hermione turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his brow raised at his brother. "Hermione," he added with a tip of his head.

"Charlie," she smiled at the twinkle in his eye.

"Go on, get on it before the entire country has to listen to mum rage about how no one ever listens to her."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Right, yeah. Um- I'll talk to you later Hermione?"

Hermione hummed noncommittally before she turned back to find the pots and pans in the kitchen. She knew Ron had left the kitchen but she also knew that Charlie hadn't as she continued to work around the space.

"Doing things the muggle way?"

"Yes, well your mother can hardly fault me for that can she? There's going to be plenty of time to spare," Hermione laughed.

Charlie laughed and Hermione heard him step closer to her, "He didn't- upset you did he?"

Hermione shook her head, giving the man a reassuring smile as she answered, "No, I'm fine."

He studied her for a moment before he finally nodded, "Alright, good. "

The two worked side by side then, Charlie surprising Hermione with his knowledge of the Muggle workings of a kitchen as he heated up a pot for the sauce.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked after a while as he stirred the sauce and Hermione sliced the loaf of bread.

"I am," she nodded.

He turned then, studying her and she knew he could tell that something was off. He set down the spoon he had been using to stir it, turning to look at her fully and she swallowed against the lump in her throat as she turned to look back at the bread, "Hermione-"

"He's here!" Harry shouted and Hermione looked up then before both she and Charlie hurried out of the kitchen and into the living space where Harry was descending the steps. He crossed the room to Hermione and wrapped her up in a hug, "It's a boy and he's beautiful and perfect."

"That was fast," Hermione said and Harry nodded, pulling away to accept a hug from Charlie.

"I guess he was ready to be here."

"Do you have a name?" Ron asked as Harry pulled him in for a hug.

Harry nodded, "James Sirius Potter."

Hermione felt her eyes well with tears and she reached up to swipe at a stray one that had rolled down her cheek as Harry continued making the rounds and Charlie tilted his head to the kitchen, "We should finish up that meal."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, probably."

She was happy for her best friends but as she stood levitating the food to the table and made the plates on the tray to take to the new mommy and daddy, she couldn't help the cold grip of fear that shook her hands.

 **A/N: James Sirius was the only sensible name the Potters2.0 chose for their kids. Just me? In any case, I like it so I kept it. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable work or character.**

 **A/N: Some strong views about Charlie last chapter and also quite a few requests for a Charlie/Hermione story. I'll have to think about that for a while. Until then...**

 **Four**

"He's beautiful Gin." Hermione said as she sat on the bed, watching as Ginny nursed her newborn son.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled. She looked exhausted, her hair a sweaty mess of red but she also looked radiant as she held her child.

She pulled her son away from her breast and held him up on her shoulder to gently pat his back.

"You're a natural," Hermione smiled tightly.

Ginny shrugged, "All the practice with my brother's kids I guess… wait, what's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing, I-"

"No, don't nothing me. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to take away from this-"

"Cut the shite, what is it?" Ginny warned.

Hermione swallowed, "I—I think I'm pregnant."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Is it- is it Ron's?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't- I don't even know if I am it's just I've been feeling ill and I'm late but that hasn't been unusual since-" she trailed off, thinking of the pain of the cruciatus curse as it had torn through her. The healers had said that any dark magic could harm her ability to produce children, it was why they had explained away the miscarriages and the problems with conceiving between her and Ron but now….

"Go get a test," Ginny hissed.

"I will-" Hermione assured her.

"Hey, everyone is gone except your mum and what's wrong?" Harry asked as he came into the room, "Is James alright?"

"He's fine—" Ginny said as Hermione gave her a pleading look. Ginny tilted her head, questioning before she finally said it anyway, "Hermione thinks she might be pregnant."

"What?" Harry asked, rounding on his friend, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know," Hermione said softly.

"Take her, go get a test." Ginny said as the baby let out a soft little squeal.

"No, I couldn't-"

Ginny reached out with her free hand, wrapping her fingers around Hermione's tightly, "Mum is here and Harry has been with us all day. Let us help you Hermione. Please."

Hermione breathed but finally nodded and Harry helped her up. They left soon after, walking down the street until they got to a darkened alley where Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated to the middle of London.

"I thought it might be better here, no one knows-" Harry started to explain.

"No, it's good," Hermione assured him, walking towards the apothecary on the corner.

She was no stranger to muggle pregnancy tests. After the first few times of disappointment at St. Mungo's it had been easier to buy one and take it at home. The clerk didn't even bat an eye as Hermione dropped three different boxes on the counter and Harry slipped her his muggle credit card. Within minutes they were back in Godric's Hollow and Hermione's hands were shaking.

The house was quiet when they returned, Molly having gone to bed in the guest bedroom and Hermione slipped easily inside the en suite attached to Harry and Ginny's room as her friends waited outside.

Ginny was in the room with her as soon as she opened the door, Harry standing outside with the baby on his shoulder as he rocked from side to side as the minutes ticked by.

"I don't know that I can look," Hermione started and Ginny nodded, picking up the closest one.

"It's- you're pregnant Hermione. All three of them are positive."

Hermione swore, moving to look at the three tests to see that they were positive as Ginny placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I know this is big for you but we're here for you Hermione. You won't have to do this alone." Ginny assured her.

"'Mione?" Harry asked as the witches turned to look at him, "Is it Ron's?"

Hermione swallowed, looking down at the pregnancy tests once more before she shook her head, the tears coming hard and fast, "No."

* * *

Harry sat at the table in his kitchen with her, their teacups held between their hands as the silence stretched on.

Ginny had long since gone to bed, exhausted from her day and Hermione had found her way to the kitchen. Harry had been with her, letting her cry on his shoulder as he had so long ago for a very different reason.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione blinked, "I don't know-"

"Hermione if it's someone-"

"I don't- I don't know who he is," she lied carefully, "It was in New York, he was there and it was easy. I just- I thought I wanted to get over Ronald."

Harry nodded once, "You don't have to-"

"Harry," she said, interrupting him, "I have wanted nothing more for more than five years. I can't- I won't-"

"Okay," Harry said, setting his teacup down and reaching over to pull one of her hands free between his, "I understand. Are you going to try to find him? The father I mean?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I think- I think it might be best if I didn't."

She didn't say anything more as she looked back down to her teacup, her hands shaking slightly. In all honesty she wasn't sure why she didn't tell Harry the truth, perhaps because he had a newborn son upstairs who didn't need a father going out to protect the virtue of his childhood best friend. Or perhaps because some part of her- no matter how small- wanted to protect the man she had met that night at the bar. The one so vastly different from their days at school. In any case the idea of telling Draco Malfoy that she was carrying his child made her want to vomit repeatedly and she was sure of one thing, she wouldn't let any child of hers be made to feel inferior. The thought of that alone made her blood start pumping as she imagined her child being cast aside, shunned, and she started to cry in earnest. Harry, for what it was worth, tried to console her before the kitchen lights flickered on and Molly Weasley walked in, crossing the room to meet the crying witch.

"What's all this?" Molly asked as Hermione swiped at her eyes and Harry barely concealed a grimace as his mother-in-law stared him down.

"I'm not sure, I-" Harry stammered.

"She's pregnant," Ginny said as she appeared in the doorway, setting down the moses basket that contained her son in it ever so gently, before crossing to the teapot, "And my husband isn't _exactly_ the greatest at consoling people."

"Hey!" Harry started to protest.

Molly shushed Hermione, gently patting the witches back as she continued to sob. She let the woman mother her as she cried into her dressing gown the visions in her head becoming less and less horrifying as seconds ticked by. By the time her sobs had quieted to sniffles, Molly held her out at arm's length, "Is it Ronald's?"

Hermione shook her head, a few tears escaping again and Molly nodded, merely reaching up to wipe Hermione's tears away.

"You, my dear, are one of the strongest witches I know and if anyone can do this, it's you." Molly assuaged her and Hermione smiled a bit at that.

"Thank you Molly, that means a lot.. "

"Now, you mustn't get so upset, it isn't good for the baby, " Molly said, "And since we're all awake why don't I go ahead and make us some breakfast huh? You and Ginny need to eat. Harry dear, some help?"

Harry did grimace then as he quickly stood up and went to help his mother-in-law and Ginny took his seat reaching across the table to hold Hermione's hand in her own, "It's going to be okay Hermione. You'll never be alone in this."

And Hermione realized, as she watched Molly boss Harry around his own kitchen, that she believed her.

* * *

"Aunt 'Mione!" Roxie called as Hermione arrived at the front gates of the Burrow, her toothy grin and her pigtails bouncing as she hopped over to her, "Did you bring me a present?"

"Roxanne!" Angelina cried out, "It's not polite to ask that!"

Hermione laughed as she held up a bag and squatted down next to the little girl, "Your mum is right but just between you and me, I did."

Roxanne giggled and clapped happily before she bounced away and Hermione stood up to accept Angelina's hug. "I'm so glad you could make it. She's been asking about you."

Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just stopped calling but-"

"But it was awkward, no need to apologize to me of all people. I'm the queen of awkward relationships." Angelina said offhandedly. It had been quite the scandal when George had announced he was seeing Angelina. It had been no secret that the woman had been head over heels for Fred but she and George had been together and in love ever since. "And besides you're happier now, it's easy to see, you're basically glowing. Oh Freddie, _no!_ " Angelina hurried off after her mischievous son and Hermione was left to chuckle in her wake.

"Fancy seeing you here," A voice said behind her, a warm hand finding her upper arm and she turned to see Charlie smiling down at her. "Hello Hermione."

"Hi," she grinned, letting him take the gift from her and send them to the table she knew was waiting in the back garden. "How are you?"

She hadn't seen Charlie in a few days, the case they had been working on taking him away from the office.

"Fairly well actually, we made a break in the case. I'll have to come tell you about it on Monday," he explained.

"Please do!" she said genuinely.

"Or, well-" Charlie started, "I was wondering if maybe I could take you out for dinner sometime? I'm free tonight, we can go to this new sushi place I found…"

Hermione bit her lip, looking away from his soft blue eyes to look down at her shoes and then back up at him, "Can we talk… now?"

Charlie frowned but nodded and reached out to grab her hand, pulling her gently away from the group until he got to the garden shed and let her step inside.

He lit up his wand, shutting the door behind him.

"Look, Charlie-"

"You know, I've been broken up with many times Hermione but never before I've actually made it official."

Hermione laughed, "No, I mean- it's not-" she sighed, "I'm pregnant. It's not Ronalds," she added quickly, "But I thought you ought to know."

Charlie frowned, "Okay… so you don't want to eat sushi?"

"No, I mean, I'm pregnant with another man's child and-"

"Hermione, let me just stop you now. I don't _really_ care…" he started, "You see, I like you. I have for a while I think but you know, you were dating my brother and all so… anyway, the point is that you could get spattergroit tomorrow and I'd still fancy you, a baby doesn't really change that."

Hermione blushed furiously, "I'm- I mean- I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll have dinner with me," Charlie supplied.

Hermione paused, contemplating, before she nodded, "Okay, yeah. I'll have dinner with you."

Charlie smiled as he turned back towards the door, "Good. Oh, this man is he…"

"He doesn't know… yet." Hermione said softly.

Charlie nodded, "Okay. Dinner it is," he leaned in for one moment, placing a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek before he stood back up and left the shed behind.

Hermione placed a hand over her cheek, biting her lip as she fought back a smile. It was only as she walked out of the shed, that she realized what she had said. Draco didn't know about the baby…yet. Which meant that some part of her, no matter how small wanted to tell him. As she looked around the garden, at Fred playing with his dad while Roxanne rode on his shoulders. At Harry smiling down at his sleeping infant in his arms and of Ron holding a protective hand over his new fiancé's stomach, she realized that despite how she felt about Draco he had a right to know. And she was going to tell him.

 **A/N: I promise Dramione action soon-ish. I'm setting the stage a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable work.**

 **A/N: So a funny story that maybe will only be funny to me. We live in a rural area and have to walk to check our mail. So, I'm walking and I get to our crossroads and step on something. I look down and there was a fork in the road. A literal fork. I laughed for a solid 20 minutes. Guys. This is my life. Anyway, a LOT of you love Charlie. Don't worry, I've got something else brewing for him (a different story. I'll tell you when I post. :D) Also, I lied last chapter...not quite to the dramione yet. But sooon. I promise!**

 **Five**

"Hey Hermione!" Dennis Creevey said as she walked down the hallway of the ministry the next day.

"Hi Dennis, how are you this morning?" she asked as she stopped to wait for him to catch up.

"Good. So look, I found that information you wanted," the man said as he handed her a memo, "Is he… is he up to something?"

Hermione felt bad about the sheer look of fear on the man's face, "No Dennis, he's- well it's standard ministry procedure that we follow up on cases like this. Usually it's the auror department but since they're swamped at the moment with the Drawling's case I offered to do a check in."

Dennis let out a large breath, "Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, but thank you for finding this." She offered.

The man nodded and said his good-byes before heading back to work. Hermione waited until he was gone before she opened the parchment.

According to records Draco was now running a very successful potion company that concocted and distributed top of the line potions at outrageous prices. She rolled her eyes at the information because of _course_ he did. It was no secret the man had never been stupid, he had- after all- been second in their class. It made sense that he used his skill to increase his fortune but that didn't mean it didn't still rub Hermione the wrong way.

She left early that day and headed into Diagon Alley to the address printed on the parchment. She stood outside of the tall building for what seemed like an eternity before she finally pushed herself to actually go inside.

"Hello, can I help you?" the witch behind the counter asked as soon as Hermione's plain black pump had touched the floor.

"Err- yes, I was well I was hoping to speak with Draco Malfoy?"

The witch raised a brow, "And can I ask as to what this pertains to?"

Hermione breathed, "It's ministry business."

The witch continued to look at her skeptically but Hermione held steadfast until the witch finally nodded, "I'll send someone out, you may have a seat."

Hermione nodded and crossed over to the seating area and made herself as comfortable as she could in the chair. Lately her back had been killing her and if she sat down for any long period of time it was hard to keep her eyes open.

So instead she stood back up and crossed to the picture frames that decorated the walls. It was clear that the business was flourishing just by looking at the photographs. Pictures of Draco and who Hermione vaguely remembered as Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini featured in many of them in far off places—one of those being New York in what looked like a very recent photograph.

"Granger?" she turned to see Blaise Zabini looking at her curiously, "It is Granger still isn't it?"

She sighed, "It is."

"Merlin, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Malfoy, I have a matter I would like to discuss-"

Blaise Zabini looked over to the witch at the desk, "Did you not tell her?"

The witch feigned innocence, "It must have slipped my mind."

"Right," Blaise said sarcastically before he turned back to Hermione, "Draco is out of the office today with his fiancé."

" fiancé?" Hermione asked.

Blaise nodded, "Astoria Greengrass? You remember her? Little blip of a girl? Turns out she grew up to be quite the stunner. Anyway, he's out for the day and probably tomorrow, is there something you'd like to discuss with me or Theo? We're not as cutthroat as Drake but-"

"No," Hermione said, "No it's fine. Thank you though for your time."

Blaise nodded as Hermione moved to pick up her things once more to leave, "Of course Ms. Granger, it was my pleasure."

Hermione left without another word, her heart beating hard inside of her chest until she reached an empty street. She leaned against the hard brick wall behind her as she thought of the man in the photographs and the smile that graced his lips. The night she had spent with him hadn't been long but he hadn't smiled at her, not like that. She sighed as she readjusted her things, squared her shoulders, and headed off again. On her own.

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione," Charlie said as he pushed her chair in for her. She smiled as she picked up the napkin and placed it in her lap.

When Charlie had suggested dinner she had assumed it would be one of their usual haunts, or perhaps even a similar place in muggle London. Instead he had insisted she dress up nice and they had arrived at the _Chateau de magie_ in Diagon Alley. It had become a trend, after the war, as restaurants began to pop up around the wizarding cities. Even Hermione, however, with her Order of Merlin first class hadn't been here before.

"We'll skip the wine for the evening," Charlie smiled as he slid into his own seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Hermione shrugged, "A little tired and I had to put an extension charm on my dress but otherwise, fairly good."

"Well, you do look beautiful," Charlie said again before he opened up his menu.

Hermione exhaled and opened up her own but her attention wandered. She looked around her at the people dining around her. It was then that she saw them and her eyes were drawn to them. Draco was helping the woman into her coat, her long dark hair cascading down her back- the only part of her Hermione could see. Malfoy leaned down to say something to her as his lips pulled up at the corners. Hermione looked away, back to her menu, just as the waiter appeared to take their order and by the time she looked back, they were gone.

Her dinner was pleasant enough as they discussed the case and their work and Charlie asked polite questions about the baby. Hermione realized she liked Charlie, a lot, but there was something missing. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he helped her up from her chair.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

Charlie smiled and helped her into her coat once more, the same way that Draco had helped his fiancé and Hermione's good mood faltered.

"So I was thinking that we could go take a walk-" Charlie started as they moved towards the door.

"Actually, I'm sorry Charlie but I'm starting to get a headache,"

"Oh, are you alright?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, I think I'm just tired," she supplied, "But thank you for the wonderful evening and… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Charlie said, "Let me walk you to the apparition point?"

She nodded and slipped her hand through his arm as they walked. When they had finally reached the apparition point she stepped forward but he caught her hand and gently tugged her back to him. His rough and callused hands pushed her hair away from her face as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own before he finally, released her.

"Good night Hermione," he breathed, looking down into her eyes.

"Goodnight Charlie," she whispered back as she stepped away from him and pulled out her wand before she disapparated.

* * *

"He _kissed_ you?" Ginny cried. "And you didn't tell me sooner? You've been over here plenty of times since then!"

"Ginevra!" Hermione shushed her, holding the baby against her and covering his little ear as she looked around for Harry. "And I didn't tell you because your husband is always around."

"He's not here now, I sent him for more nappies," Ginny laughed. "And what was it like? Was it like kissing your brother?"

Hermione shook her head as the baby fussed and she bounced him gently in her arms, "No, I mean, I was never close with Charlie. I hardly knew him before the end of school and then after… I mean he's not...but it's-" she breathed, collecting her thoughts, "It was a nice kiss but there was no-"

"Spark?" Ginny asked.

"If you want to call it that," Hermione shrugged but that was exactly the way she would describe it. Even with Ron it had felt like there was something missing. She hadn't really even known it until- well until Draco.

"Oh I do call it that. I mean I had to snog nearly half of Hogwarts before I found it with Harry. Trust me, once you've felt it, you'll know."

Hermione looked down once more, not meeting her friend's eyes as baby James woke up, squalling in hunger.

"Oh, come here my little quaffle…" Ginny cooed and Hermione rose a brow at her, "What? His head is shaped like a quaffle. It's better than any cutesy name…"

Hermione laughed and stood up, moving towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Oh my goodness! Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny cried and Hermione froze, "You have a baby bump!"

"What?" Hermione asked, looking down at herself. She had never made it this far in a pregnancy before at just over three months. She knew her clothes were no longer fitting- having to use an expandable charm on every pair at least once a day to keep them from being too snug- but assumed it had more to do with her daily lunch dates with Charlie.

"I'm home!" Harry called as he came through the door, floating right by Hermione to kiss Ginny and then lean over to kiss the still nursing baby. "There's my boy."

"Did you remember my ice cream?" Ginny asked.

"What? Ice cream? You said nappies!" Harry said.

"Yes, nappies and some butter brickle ice cream. I told you to write it down!" Ginny argued.

Harry groaned but moved back towards the door, "Oh hey Hermione, I'd stay and chat but apparently we need ice cream."

Hermione laughed, "Pick me up some too will you? I could use some strawberry cream."

Harry sighed, "Of course, anything else?"

Ginny waved him off and Hermione laughed as he turned back to the door, "I'll be back in a bit."

Once he was gone Hermione turned back to Ginny, "That was mean."

Ginny shrugged, "I can't wait until he goes back to work. I swear I put James down the other day and turned around to find Harry waking him up."

"It's sweet." Hermione argued as she opened the fridge to find something to drink.

"It's bloody obnoxious and besides, you haven't spilled all the beans yet. Come on," her friend demanded.

Hermione chuckled but complied, bringing two glasses of pumpkin juice back to the table as she told Ginny everything down to the details of the napkin rings on the table. She trailed off as she remembered Draco and his fiancé and it wasn't until Ginny snapped her fingers that Hermione came back to the conversation and luckily was saved by Harry with the ice cream and some take out.

* * *

Hermione knew she was being selfish but she couldn't bring herself to care as Charlie Weasley sat on her couch, rubbing her feet. She knew that the man before her was harboring something towards her and while she didn't really return those feelings it was nice to have someone there. To not be so _alone_. Charlie was good company, he was mature and responsible and he valued her opinions. She knew it was wrong but at the same time she thought maybe… maybe one day she could feel something.

"So I told him that he either need to reveal the source of his trader or I was going to confiscate _all_ of his creatures. Even the permitted ones."

"And it worked?"

"Barely," Charlie laughed darkly, letting go of her feet to lean back against her sofa, "He did tell me that Gnarlack is a giant sack of lying shite though."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and your source, what was his name Jimmy Fountain?"

"Fontoon, but yes, what about him?"

"No one has seen or heard from him in months. Probably since around the time you were there."

"Oh no," Hermione groaned, moving to sit up.

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"I should have checked it out further, it just seemed so perfect and I gave him veritaserum, how…" she trailed off, her mouth hanging open.

"They're mobsters, maybe they have an antidote or…"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's got to be something more. There was someone else." She leaned forward to pick up the files that Charlie had brought over with him and flipping through the pages. "Here, Coraline Peregrine, but she wouldn't meet with me."

She showed Charlie the picture of the witch in the file and he nodded and made a note with his wand in the file.

Hermione stood up, stretching out her tired muscles, "I just can't believe I didn't catch that."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, honestly if it weren't for this Dunwall fellow I probably wouldn't have either."

Hermione nodded as she crossed the room to the kitchen just as a knock sounded on the door and Charlie stood up to go get it while Hermione poured herself a glass of juice.

"Charlie?" Ron's voice asked and Hermione nearly choked on the drink in her mouth before she peered around the corner, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing little brother," the man said and Hermione rolled her eyes at the man before she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hello Ron," she said, moving back into the room.

Ron's mouth fell open, his eyes nearly falling out of his skull before he suddenly snapped his jaw shut and his face began to turn a shade of red that even Hermione had never seen before.

"What did you do?" He screamed at his brother, pushing forward into the flat and grabbing Charlie's collar.

"What the fucking hell are you on about?" Charlie asked.

"You're- you- Hermione? You can't even let me have one-" he reared back his arm and realization dawned on Hermione as she pulled her wand quickly from her pocket and sent a full body bind towards Ron.

Charlie turned to look at Hermione, "What the hell?"

Hermione gestured at herself, "He thinks-"

"Oh, fuck," Charlie swore and then moved forward to lean over Ron, "I'm going to let you up but you need to calm down."

Ron made a squeaking noise behind his closed lips and Charlie rolled his eyes but caste a finite incantatem anyway. Ron was on his feet quickly, looking between the two.

"It's not Charlie's baby Ronald," Hermione said, tugging self-consciously on her shirt.

"But you're- and he's- why are you here?" He asked Charlie.

"Because I work at the ministry you daft wanker," Charlie huffed, "And as it so happens Hermione and I are working on a case together. _Not_ that it's any of your business."

"So he's not- and you're not…"

"Well…"Charlie started and Hermione quickly stepped up.

"Ronald, I can assure you that the baby is not Charlie's. Did you come for something or…?"

"Oh," Ron said unenthusiastically, "Actually yeah, I wanted to uh, well I found some of your things in our flat… my flat. I thought you might like them. I know your parents are-" he trailed off, looking over where Charlie stood as he reached down to pick up a box by his feet and hold it out for her. "Ginny told me where you were at now, I didn't mean to intrude or anything."

Hermione smiled as she took the box, "Thank you Ron, for not throwing it out…"

"Nah, I would never…" he trailed off before he cleared his throat and lowered his voice, "I know I wasn't the best boyfriend to you Hermione but I still love you. You're one of my best friends and I hope that someday, someday we can get back to that."

Hermione smiled ruefully, "Me too Ron."

He nodded at her and she adjusted the box in her hands, "Well I better get going. Uh… congratulations Hermione, I'm happy for you."

She didn't miss the way his eyes darted to his brother and then back to her once more and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes again as she gave him a small smile, "Thank you Ron. That means a lot."

The man nodded and looked at Charlie again, "Sorry about that…"

Charlie waved him off, "No harm done, obviously."

Ron smiled wearily and then with one last wave he turned to leave and Hermione shut the door, as Charlie began laughing behind her.

"Honestly, I don't think it was that amusing," she huffed.

Charlie only laughed harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: I'm in a really good mood as things seem to be falling together perfectly (though I could still use some good vibes sent my way!) and I made it to my goal number of 50 reviews before I posted again. (I really am trying to pace myself. ha.) However, it's finally here, the moment you've all been waiting for...kind of. Hope it doesn't disappoint!**

 **Six**

"You know, if you continue to scowl like that your face will get stuck that way," Hermione looked up from her desk to see Charlie leaning in her doorway, "Or, at least that's what my mother always told me."

"Your mother is a liar," Hermione laughed.

"Fair enough, I mean Father Christmas… enough said."

Hermione laughed at that and closed the file she was reading, "I thought you were out of the office today. Or am I just beginning to bore you with my company?"

"What? Never," Charlie laughed, "I mean, you've only fallen asleep on me…"

"That was _one time_ ," Hermione argued.

"And I've forgiven it," Charlie assured her with a smug grin. "However, I was supposed to be out of the office today helping the aurors on a case but apparently since Potter isn't back in yet things have gone to shite."

Hermione waved him off, "Mainly Harry keeps them from looking like shite to others, they're usually like that."

Charlie laughed and moved further into her office taking a seat in his favorite chair and putting his boots up on her desk. "In any case, I just so happened to be back in time for lunch but as I see you've already eaten…"

Hermione looked sheepishly to the two takeout bags in her rubbish bin, "I was hungry."

"You or the baby?"

"Both," Hermione assured him, "Definitely both."

Charlie chuckled and put his feet down, leaning forward in his chair, "Before I headed down here I was accosted by that bloody awful witch that wears too much perfume, Rosita or Belinda? No, that's not right…"

"Carmella?" Hermione supplied.

"That'll be her. Apparently she is the head of the commission for the benefit the ministry is putting on for our new Dragon Sanctuary and as she was so eager to do, she had to inform me that it's required that I bring a date. She nobly volunteered herself but I told her that I already had a date…"

Hermione raised a brow, "And who just might be the lucky lady?"

Charlie grinned, "Well, you of course."

Hermione shook her head, "No, no. Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on Herms. You owe me… you know, since you ate without me."

"First of all, _never_ call me that again," she hissed as Charlie laughed, "And secondly I don't _owe_ you. You weren't even supposed to be here." She leaned back in her chair, playing with the fuzz of her sweater on top of her already protruding stomach.

"Alright, what if I promise never to call you 'Herms' again _and_ let you pick our next month of eateries…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Without complaint?"

"Yes, on my honor. No complaints." Charlie smiled as he held up a hand, "Want to make an unbreakable vow?"

"No," Hermione laughed, "Fine. I'll go but I'm not staying out all night. I can hardly keep my eyes open past eight o'clock anyway."

"I know."

She groaned, "it was _one time_."

* * *

"You look gorgeous," Ginny said as she finished her hair with a flourish of her wand. "And Charlie is a lucky lad."

"It's not like that," Hermione insisted once again as she had for the past few hours that Ginny had been working on her.

"Sure…" Ginny smiled, "You know, I always figured Charlie would end up being the fun gay uncle. I am pleasantly surprised."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend once more before she stood up and slipped out of the button up she had put on, "Just shut up and help me into my dress."

The dress she had chosen wasn't her first pick but it served it's purpose of hiding her ever protruding stomach. Of course she was sure most of the wizarding world had already begun to speculate and swirl rumors around but the longer she held off on making a formal announcement, the better. At least, that's what she told herself.

The calf length, navy blue dress was form fitting around her breasts, the long sleeves lace all the way down to her wrists. A deep blue satin ribbon was tied around the bottom of her bust and the tulle skirt was just fluffy enough- she hoped-to hide her burgeoning midsection.

"You look stunning," Ginny gasped as she swirled Hermione around to help her zip up the back and once Hermione caught sight of herself in the mirror she couldn't say that she disagreed.

"Thank you," she whispered to her friend and Ginny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Not just for this but… for everything. If it weren't for you and Harry-"

"And Charlie," Ginny supplied, giving her friends shoulder a squeeze as she winked theatrically.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, and your mum and dad and your brothers… Ginny I don't know where I'd be."

"Well, certainly not about to knock out the entire wizarding world with your outstanding beauty. Now, don't cry you'll ruin your makeup. There's only so much smudge-proof spell can do."

Hermione laughed and wiped at her eyes with a nod.

"Now let's go."

The two witches walked arm and arm out of Hermione's room and into the living room where Harry and Charlie sat. Baby James was cradled in Charlie's arm reaching for the ever present earring in his uncle's ear as the man laughed at him. For a moment Hermione stopped, just watching the man. She was sure now that there was definitely not any spark between her and Charlie Weasley- or any other Weasley for that matter. Watching him with his nephew, however, made her think of the child growing in her belly and of all that someone like Charlie could offer him or her.

"Wow," Harry said as he finally saw the two women, "Hermione you clean up nice."

Charlie looked up then, his mouth gaping open as he stared at her and he quickly- but gently- handed the baby back to Harry as he stood up. "Hermione, you look…"

"She knows," Ginny replied smugly, bumping into her friend with her shoulder and a nudge towards the man. "You two have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't keep her out all night," Harry said as he stood up with the baby and walked over to Ginny.

"Harry-" Ginny argued as Charlie chuckled and reached out to grasp Hermione's hand in his. "She's already pregnant, there isn't much else to worry about."

Hermione groaned as Charlie and Ginny laughed out loud and Charlie pulled Hermione out the door and let it shut behind him before he finally turned and kissed her once more. She hoped, she really did, that something would happen. Some little spark would ignite and light the fire that she wanted, so badly, to burn for the man. It didn't and she was left breathless and winded as Charlie pulled away, searching deeply into her eyes before he finally gave one short nod, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and placed her hand into his as they side-along apparated.

When they landed, Hermione fought the urge to vomit that seemed to overtake her until she found her footing, Charlie's hand ever present on her back and her elbow until she straightened herself and he let go of her, offering her his arm instead as he turned them around.

It was then, as they turned on the stone pathway as more people began to arrive around them that she caught sight of the location for the gala that evening. Her breath caught in her throat and her feet stopped of their own accord as she looked up at the looming manor. She had been here only once before, trapped between her two best friends as they tried to figure out how to survive. It wouldn't have bothered her, she realized, to return to this place of so long ago, if the evidence of her torrid- however brief- love affair wasn't growing under her gown.

"Hermione?" Charlie asked worriedly and she looked up to meet his gaze.

She wanted to tell him then, to explain why she was about to beg off and leave him alone to Carmella or Bridget or whatever other witch from the ministry wanted to take a stab at the eldest Weasley. Instead she took a deep, shuddering breath and forced a smile onto her face, "Sorry, old habits."

Charlie didn't quite look convinced but before he could stop her she set off, her heels clipping against the stone beneath her as she reached the steps to the manor and took them one by one and she tried to control the shaking of her hands.

The man at the door smiled at her as he let her in, the expression hollow and vacant, and Hermione had to force herself on once more. She counted her breathing, feeling Charlie's hand on her lower back as he walked them through the halls and into the large banquet room where the festivities were being held. She bit her tongue as she forced a smile onto her face as Charlie introduced her to person after person and she tried to keep their names straight as her eyes flitted around the room.

It wasn't until she saw him that she realized she had been looking for him all along. His hair was kept short, his face as serious as it had been months ago and yet there was something else. Something just there that she couldn't quite put her finger on, his head swiveled then, his eyes roaming the crowd until they landed on her.

Her breath caught in her throat as a look of shock crossed his features, his eyes narrowing slightly. Hermione met his gaze, her own traveling over the length of his body until she forced herself to look away, a knot settling low in her gut.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly as she turned to Charlie, "If you'll excuse me for a moment…"

"Hermione?" Charlie asked worriedly, his eyes dropping to her abdomen.

"I'm fine," she smiled tightly, "Just… need to use the restroom."

Charlie nodded and the man before him began speaking once more, giving her the opportunity as she turned on her heel and headed towards the nearest door, wandering until she found the lavatory and pushed herself inside. Once she was sure it was empty she used her hands to cup water from the sink, taking a long pull before splashing the rest on her face and thanking Ginny and the foresight to waterproof her makeup.

She breathed, "You can do this," she told herself sternly, "You can do this." She wondered just how much she would have to repeat it before she believed it.

"You know," the voice came, crisp and drawling. "People will start to wonder about your sanity if you continue talking to yourself…"

She turned then, her face paling as she came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun. I really am in a good mood. I'll try to get back to everyone's reviews. You _know_ I love hearing from you. Also, I didn't britpick this so I have no idea if mothers actually say "your face will get stuck that way" there but it worked and I couldn't not use it because I can _definitely_ see Molly saying it and the twins making faces just to see... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable work or character.**

 **A/N: I said I wasn't going to post again until I got fifteen reviews. You know, to pace myself. But you all blew that away. I'm going to have to up my goal number...**

 **In any case, the author of the first story I ever read in the Dramione fandom (and the reason I got sucked into this hole) is reading this. So, you know, no pressure at all...**

 **Seven**

"What are you doing here?" she spat as she used a towel to blot at her face before she made to move past him.

He stepped in front of her, halting her progress, his eyebrows raised. "In my home you mean? The place where I live? I believe I could ask you the same question."

"I was invited here," she snarled and took another step, which he mirrored, blocking her again.

"So it seems," he drawled, "However after what happened-"

"No," she snapped, not even bothering to hide it as she stepped forward and pushed past him, keeping her back towards him as she went, "This has nothing to do with that-"

She threw open the door and stepped out into the deserted hallway, wishing for someone- anyone- to come by in that moment as she started to walk back towards the sound of the party. Malfoy reached out, his fingers gripping her arm none too gently as he spun her around to face him. The electricity between them was almost tangible, cackling in the space between them as she yanked her arm away from him and backed up against the wall.

"You don't want to talk about that night," Draco said as realization seemed to dawn across his features.

"No," she bit out, stepping forward to press a finger into his chest, "let's do. Let's talk about how you left without so much as a word and a two word note that clearly stated how you felt about it all. Let's talk about how you lied and cheated on your _fiancé_ with someone who is beneath you, let's talk about that-"

Malfoy's eyes were dangerous slits then as he stepped forward and she took another step, her back hitting the wall behind her. "Alright, you want to discuss that," he spoke lowly, "I didn't wake you because you were sleeping peacefully after having a nightmare not even an hour and half before. The note was the best I could do in the dark without waking you up and perhaps if you had read it we wouldn't even be having this conversation to begin with-and I wasn't engaged, not until recently. I may be many things Granger but that type of man I am not and if you think so little of me perhaps it is for the best-"

Hermione wanted to scream, she wanted to hex the man before her, but instead she felt the smallest of things; the flip flop inside her that tickled her insides and made it all real. She gasped, her hand going to her abdomen as she felt it once more and again. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see Malfoy looking at her curiously before he reached out, his hand finding the bump that was hidden under her gown.

She watched as his eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching so hard she thought his teeth might crack before he spoke again, his tone frigid, "How rich it is to speak so lowly of another when one does the same thing. I assume the Weasel in there doesn't know you and I fucked in New York? Is that something that you do? Fuck while you're pregnant with another man's child?"

"No it's not something I do because the only man I've _fucked_ is this child's father and that happens to be you." She snapped, loudly.

Malfoy stumbled back then, as though Hermione _had_ hexed him and she didn't wait as she turned on her heel and left. Her heels were clapping manically on the marble floor as she looked for the right door. Her heart was pounding in her chest and why couldn't she find the right bloody door? Draco was there then, his eyes murderous as he stopped her, "I don't believe you."

"Well, don't believe me then, I don't care-"

"I don't believe you," he repeated, stepping closer, "if it was my child you would have said something, tried to find me. You lot are too noble for your own damned good."

"I did," she yelled, "I came to your office and you were gone with your fiancé and I won't- I won't let my child- my baby- be some dirty mudblood secret. No, this baby is mine and you and your lot won't lay a finger on it."

Draco stepped closer then, his breath fanning across her face as he spoke lowly and slowly, "if that child is mine _nothing_ will keep me away."

Hermione clenched her own jaw then, her whole body shaking, "I will _never_ subject my baby to your family, to your father, no matter what blood runs through its veins."

" _Do not talk about my-"_

"What? Does that bother you? Would you rather talk about your aunt? And how she tried to murder me on your marble floors?"

Draco growled, the sound low and angry and Hermione opened her clutch, reaching inside for her wand just as Charlie appeared at her side, "Step back Malfoy," he said lowly, his voice murderous as he tugged Hermione out from under his nose. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head as he tucked her under his arm and moved through the halls, back to the banquet and out the front doors before he apparated them to the burrow.

She had lost it by the time they arrived, her shoulders shaking with sobs as Charlie led her through the front door and set her down at the fire before calling for his mum.

"Oh dear, Hermione what's wrong?" Molly asked as she rushed into the kitchen. Hermione tried to answer, the words sticking in her throat as she tried to control her tears.

The baby in her stomach flipped again, eliciting more crying, and Hermione was only vaguely aware of Ron appearing bleary eyed in the kitchen and Harry and Ginny stepping through the floo.

"'Mione?" Harry asked as he hurried forward to pull her into his chest, "What happened?"

"We went to the banquet at Malfoy manor-"

"You took her to Malfoy manor? Are you daft?" someone yelled.

"She was doing fine, she said it was okay," Charlie said hurriedly. "She disappeared to go to the bathroom and then I found her in the hall with Malfoy in a near screaming match…"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"One in the same."

Harry pushed her away from him slightly, looking in her eyes, "Hermione, did Draco Malfoy hurt you?"

Hermione continued trying to calm herself down as she shook her head 'no' and then took a few gulping breaths.

"Hermione, what is it then?"

"D-Dra-Draco i-is the f-fa-father of my b-baby," she managed and simultaneously every man in the room stood up, drawing their wands.

"No!" Molly yelled, "Put those away and sit down before I hex you all."

"Mum!" Ron yelled back.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Hermione, dear-" Molly said, "Did you say Draco is the father of your baby?"

Hermione nodded and she saw the men stiffen again, Harry inching his way closer to the living room and thus, the fireplace.

"It w-wasn't… I" she started as Ginny handed her a kerchief, "It was when I was in New York. It wasn't… he didn't hurt me. He just- he left me that morning and then, then when I went to tell him he-he was engaged and I couldn't- I couldn't tell him."

Ginny nodded understandingly and Hermione blew her nose into the handkerchief in her hand, "I've got this boys," the redheaded witch said to the men around her and a few of them grumbled as they slowly backed away. "Mum, you might want to close the floo… just in case."

Molly agreed before she quietly slipped from the room and Hermione heard a chorus of arguments from the other room before Ginny sat down beside her and poured her a cup of tea.

Hermione had calmed down enough by then, her sobs turning to hiccups as she sipped languidly on the tea.

"So…" Ginny began and Hermione nodded, setting her cup back on the table as she opened her mouth and told the witch everything; From the fight in the bar to the day after and then to tonight as he found her in the lavatory. "So he was looking for you?"

"I don't know-" Hermione sighed, "Maybe he just wanted a repeat performance?"

Ginny clucked her tongue, "No… I don't think that's it. It sounds like… Hermione it sounds like he wanted to speak with you and maybe, maybe you don't have the full story?"

Hermione blanched, "We shagged, he left, and now I'm pregnant, how could I not have the full story? Besides, he doesn't want anything to do with this-"

"Now, I don't think that's entirely true, I mean you said yourself that he said nothing could keep him away."

" _If_ the baby was his," Hermione added. "Nothing could keep him away _if_ the baby was his. He already doubts it's parentage. What a rotten way to start out your life, your father not claiming you."

Ginny hummed but was quiet once more as the second hand ticked on the Weasley family clock in the corner. Finally, she spoke once more, "Hermione, you know that we're here for you; No matter what. If you want to move halfway across the world we'll support you one hundred percent.."

"But?" Hermione prodded.

"But remember how you felt when you found out you were pregnant and then remember that tonight was just like that for Malfoy."

"Are you defending him?"

Ginny held up her hands, "No, I'm only asking you to see his side of things. I know it's hard but- but maybe he had a reason." The witch reached over, grasping Hermione's hand in hers and giving it a squeeze, "Maybe just give him a chance? Put the bludger in his pitch so to speak…"

Hermione smiled slightly at her friend's analogy before she finally nodded, just once.

"'Mione?" she looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, his hands buried deep in his pockets, "Are you alright?"

Hermione sighed as she pushed away her mostly empty teacup and pulled herself to a standing position, "No, but… I will be."

Harry nodded and reached out, pulling her in for a hug, "Don't worry, I talked them all down- for now. Give us the go ahead though and…"

Hermione laughed despite herself at that and clutched at Harry tighter, holding onto him like a lifeline before they finally pulled away.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," she said, "Tell Charlie I'm sorry yeah?"

Harry smiled, "Of course."

"Floo us if you need anything," Ginny said seriously and Hermione nodded as she moved to step into the grate and send herself swirling away.

When she arrived back inside her dark and empty flat, she quickly slid out of her shoes and headed towards her office. She warred with herself outside of the door for several minutes before she finally stepped in and grabbed parchment and a spare quill, penning the note before she could lose her nerve. Her owl was waiting for her at the window and she quickly tied the roll onto the owl's leg and stroked her soft, downy feathers. "Deliver it to Draco Malfoy please," her owl gave one long hoot before she flew off into the night and Hermione closed the window and sat down in her chair, the events of the day finally catching up to her.

She hardly slept that weekend, tossing and turning and finally giving up in the wee hours of the morning. It was then that she would find herself in her office, working on her cases. At least, that's what she told herself she was doing, but as she found herself staring out of the window more often than not, she realized it was more than that.

It was on Sunday as she sat in her chair once more, her eyes on the window as she waited for a brown speck to appear, that she realized just how sad her life had become. Her eyes drifted to the box that Ron had brought days previous, the box she hadn't had the heart to go through. She stood from the chair, rubbing her aching back as she slowly lifted off the lid and peeked inside.

After the war, and much effort, Hermione had been able to locate her parents in Australia. She had never seen them so happy in her life and for quite some time she thought of leaving them. Her selfish need for them won out in the end and she had restored the memories she had taken from them one at a time.

Her father had hugged her tight before he pushed her away, demanding to know why she looked so much older and what had happened to them. Hermione had admitted then that she had taken herself away from them, to protect them. She had hoped, oh how she had hoped, that they would understand. They hadn't.

Her parents, from what she gathered were back in England; resuming their dentistry practice from before but neither of them had spoken to her in years. The pictures that rested in the box were all that she had left. She swiped at the tears that stained her cheeks then and gently picked up one of the pictures of her and her parents. It was one of her favorites from when she was a small child. In it she sat between her parents, the most garish cake in front of her as she smiled a toothy grin. She was more hair than head at that point and she laughed as she took in the sight of herself; so small and unsuspecting.

Her hand travelled to her abdomen of its own accord; the baby had taken to moving quite often but not nearly as much as it had in the presence of Draco Malfoy. She wondered if the baby would take after her or Draco and she hoped for the former.

Her eyes went to the window again and when she saw that the sun was beginning to set, her stomach protesting its emptiness, she finally gave up. Draco Malfoy wouldn't be sending a return letter she realized. Not that she expected any different. She picked up her quill, jotting down the same note she had written to Malfoy before she sent it off with her owl to the Potter's because she knew if anything at least she could count on them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable works or characters.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME TRIGGER-Y THINGS AGAIN NAMELY INFANT AND PREGNANCY LOSS. I KNOW THIS IS HARD ON SOME PEOPLE BUT I FELT IT IMPORTANT TO INCLUDE IN THE STORY. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER I DO NOT BLAME YOU ONE BIT AND FEEL FREE TO PM ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU A RUNDOWN ON WHAT HAPPENS IN IT. The last thing I ever want to do is upset someone or make them uncomfortable so please don't hesitate to drop me a line. I run a business and check my email frequently.**

 **Okay, on to the rest of the A/N: Definitely not familiar with prenatal practices in England. If I messed anything up just...well, blame me. I did try my best and I watch a lot of Call the Midwife. Ha!  
** **I love your reviews. Each and every one of them make my day. I only hope I can live up to everyone's expectations. I am trying to do this story to be a little lightness from the heavier story I published earlier and also one that I am working on that is also more morose. I have a lot written ahead and am writing every day but don't be alarmed if I go a day or so without updating. I am trying to pace myself. Also, I keep setting goals for number of reviews and you guys keep beating them. (definitely not complaining! Keep it up!)**

 **Eight**

"Thank you for coming Harry," Hermione said quietly as they sat down in the reception room of the muggle midwife.

"Of course," he smiled, "I've always wondered what one of these places was like… Is there a reason you've chosen to come here instead of…well _somewhere_ else?"

Hermione nodded, "Midwife Clarke delivered me actually," she smiled, "I've always imagined coming here and well, she knows about my, well my health history-" she trailed off then and thumbed through the papers in her lap.

Harry gave a nod and picked up one of the magazines on the table between them, leafing through it absently.

They waited and Hermione's eyes glanced to the door. Of course Harry had agreed to come with her readily but she had still hoped- foolishly- that Malfoy might show. After all, he had been adamant that the child wasn't his but if they were to get answers they were going to need his involvement.

"So, do you reckon these things work the same…" Harry asked quietly, "You know since it's magical and everything?"

Hermione glanced up from her clipboard and shrugged, "I honestly don't know-"

Harry gaped at her, "You mean you haven't researched everything under the sun?"

She smirked, "Shut up-"

"Her- me-ohn Granger?" the nurse at the door called and Harry was still chuckling as they stood up, walking to the door.

"It's Hermione actually-" she said to the poor woman as Harry very nearly lost it again behind her and she shot him a glare.

"Right, I'll just make a note in your chart," the nurse offered as she showed them down the hall and pointed to a scale, "I'll just need to get your height and weight."

Hermione grimaced but handed her things to Harry as she stepped onto the scale. She almost wished she had had the forethought to bring her wand with her as the numbers climbed but finally she let out a sigh of relief as they fixed and she was allowed to step down.

"In right this way-"the nurse said as Harry handed Hermione back her things before she led them through to a room on the far side of the corridor.

"I- well, I invited someone else to the appointment. I gave them the time and location and told them to ask for me but-" Hermione started.

The nurse smiled, "I'll let the front desk know, if they show up we'll send them back."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed as she stepped into the room with Harry. "Do I need to do anything or-"

The nurse shook her head, "Today is just a routine visit, have there been any significant changes since your last visit?"

"No-" Hermione said.

"Good, then all should be well," the nurse said as she finished her initial exam and then put her things away, "The midwife should be in to see you shortly."

They were silent as they were left alone and Hermione picked at the paper underneath her where she sat on the examination table until finally, Harry cleared his throat. "Invited him?"

Hermione gave a small little shrug, "Ginny thought I was being too hard on him."

"Did he say he was coming?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," she shook her head, "He didn't say anything at all actually."

"Well," Harry began, "I'll try not to be too smug when I tell Ginny she was wrong then."

Hermione laughed at that just as a rap sounded on the door and it swung open to reveal Midwife Clarke, "Oh Hermione how wonderful to see you again and this must be the lucky dad?"

"Oh no!" Hermione said quickly just as Harry visibly blanched and Hermione snickered at the look of horror that crossed his face, "No, Harry is a dear old friend of mine from school, a brother really. His wife was going to come but their son has a touch of a cold so she thought it best not to bring him."

"Oh, I see," her midwife said kindly, "Well, shall we get right down to it then? If you'll just lie back?"

Hermione did as she was asked as the midwife raised her shirt to reveal her expanding midsection and used a tape measure before she pressed gently here and there.

"You're right on track it seems. Have you had any bleeding or any other indications of loss?" the midwife asked.

"No," Hermione nearly whispered and she closed her eyes tightly.

Midwife Clarke stopped then, reaching out to grasp Hermione's hand, "I know how hard those losses were on you Hermione but I feel confident in saying that this pregnancy is progressing well."

Hermione nodded at the midwife , ignoring Harry's questioning gaze on her. She hadn't told anyone really of the trouble she had faced before and judging by the feel of Harry's eyes boring into her, neither had Ronald.

"Have you felt any movement?" She asked.

"I have but not often, a few times here or there," she answered, thinking back to the night she had first seen Malfoy again.

"Try drinking something cold, a glass of orange juice perhaps, to see if it helps. This early however I wouldn't be surprised if there's movement and you just can't feel it yet." She explained and Hermione only nodded. "Would you like to have a little peek though?"

"Yes, please." Hermione answered readily.

"Alright, let me just go grab a machine and I'll be right back," she said giving Hermione's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room.

She had only been gone but a moment before Harry spoke, "What did she mean? Trouble before?"

Hermione pinched her eyes closed, begging herself not to cry, before she took a deep breath. "This isn't my first pregnancy Harry, it's just… the first one that's stuck."

"'Mione-" Harry started but the knock on the door interrupted him and when it opened Hermione expected to see the midwife, wheeling in the ultrasound machine. Instead she saw the nurse looking at her sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Granger but someone has shown up for you. Would you like them to be here?"

Hermione sat up on her elbows then, looking at Harry who merely shrugged. "Uh, sure," she finally answered.

The nurse smiled as she turned around to speak with someone and Hermione's heart was racing as the door swung open and Narcissa Malfoy walked through, followed closely by midwife Clarke wheeling in the machine.

"Oh, more people!" the midwife smiled, "How wonderful, will you be staying to see the baby?"

Narcissa merely nodded once, not saying another word as Dr. Clarke, seemingly sufficed with that answer, turned to set up the machine.

"Gather round," Dr. Clarke said as she hit the lights and turned to squirt something cold and jelly like on Hermione's round stomach.

Hermione watched with rapt attention, Harry on her side and Narcissa near her head as the screen lit up, the picture of the small infant inside of her lighting up the room. She watched as the feet kicked, the hands moved, and her heart soared just like the sound of the baby's through the monitor. She didn't know she was crying until the tears ran onto her lips and Harry reached out to grasp her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It's beautiful 'Mione." He said quietly when she met his eyes.

Hermione merely smiled as she nodded and reached up with her free hand to wipe at her eyes, "I know."

She would never get enough, she realized as the midwife prodded around a bit with the little wand stopping to look at things here or there, she could look at her baby all day.

"Is it- is it healthy?" she jumped at the sound of Narcissa's voice and looked up at Harry who looked just as perplexed as she was.

"Very much so," the midwife said to the woman before she turned back to Hermione, "Would you like to know the sex?"

Hermione faltered. Of course she had thought of it. She was a planner, there wasn't very much she did without first having a plan in place- unless it had anything to do with Harry Potter of course. She had thought she would say yes instead she found herself shaking her head, "No, I think I want to be surprised."

The midwife smiled, "Those are my favorites."

She pressed a few buttons and finally removed the probe from Hermione's stomach, helping her to wipe the excess substance from her skin before she printed off a strip of pictures. She handed them to Hermione before her eyes flickered at the guests in the room and almost as an afterthought she printed off another strip and handed them to her.

"I'll set up your next appointment with Tina, don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions before then," Hermione nodded as the midwife patted her shoulder once more and nodded a goodbye at the other people in the room before she left.

"I'll just- uh- step outside," Harry said quietly and Hermione shot him a wide eyed look, "I'll just be in the hall."

Hermione breathed and stepped down from the table, readjusting her shirt as she noted it was yet again getting too tight. She would have to go shopping soon as there were only so many items she could borrow from Ginny that were ministry approved.

"Uh, thank you, for coming," she said to Narcissa as she grabbed the jumper she had taken to wearing to cover her bump.

"Draco wanted to be here but had to be away for work. I volunteered in the hopes that you wouldn't mind my intrusion."

Hermione shook her head, shouldering her bag, "No, of course not." Narcissa said nothing more and Hermione shifted slightly from side to side before she finally breathed, "Right, well could you please give these to Mal-Draco?" She asked, handing the strip of pictures of her baby- _their_ baby- to the woman.

Narcissa said nothing as she accepted the pictures, her eyes drawn to the images and Hermione nodded, moving towards the door before the woman finally spoke, "Miss Granger, I wonder, would you please join me for lunch?"

Hermione stopped, turning to look at the woman hesitantly, "I don't-"

"You can bring Mister Potter if it would make you feel more comfortable. I feel there are things we need to discuss."

Hermione knew the matriarch had a point. She was about to bring a life into the world that, despite everything, would one day carry on the Malfoy blood line- they had plenty to discuss. The thought suddenly crossed her mind as to whether or not the Malfoy's would want her to give the child their last name and she barely suppressed the shudder that followed. She thought of Harry, of begging him to go with her but then she thought of James and of Ginny stuck at home without him. "That- that won't be necessary. Let me just tell him where I'm going."

Narcissa nodded and Hermione thought she almost looked relieved as Hermione opened the door and stepped out, letting the woman pass by her before she spoke with Harry.

"She's- I'm going to lunch with her…" she started quietly as she watched the witch's retreating back.

"you're going to lunch with Narcissa Malfoy?" Harry whispered incredulously.

"Yes,"

"Do you want me-" he started.

"No, just… if you don't hear from me by this evening, check the manor first-"

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be." She deadpanned before she turned on her heel to follow after Narcissa.

The two women ended up at a nearby muggle restaurant that, despite its separation from the magical world, was still far out of Hermione's comfort zone. They were quiet as they waited for the maître d and even still as they were seated at a table for two nestled in a small alcove away from the rest of the patrons.

Narcissa glanced around, her large gray eyes sharp as she gazed at each of the people close enough to hear them. It was only as she watched the woman carefully that she realized she was looking for someone who might recognize her. Hermione took a sip of water from the glass on the table and examined the salad plate carefully. Time stretched on and with every passing moment it felt like the air was becoming more and more stagnant, like the room itself is going to suffocate her as she waited for the witch across from her to speak. Her eyes perused the menu, not really seeing, as she ordered the first thing she saw when the waiter appeared and then turned to leave and still, the woman across from her remained silent.

Finally, and only after their food has arrived and the waiter has left, did Narcissa speak.

"Miss Granger," she said, her voice retaining that steel edge sword quality as Hermione met her gaze. "My son tells me that this little affair of yours happened only once."

Hermione clenched her jaw, "And he would be correct. However if you've come to question the authenticity of-"

"Nonsense, while I might have my reservations about your lot Miss Granger if there is one thing I know it is that the last thing any of you would want is to be in your…predicament. Which then leads me to my next question. How much is it that you're looking for?"

Hermione stilled, teeth cracking, "Excuse me?"

"Is there a number you had in mind or…"

Hermione scoffed, moving to grab the strap of her purse and settling it on her shoulder as she pushed away from the table. She almost stood then, leaving the woman without another word before she thought better of it, turning to look down on the witch. "You said yourself that the last thing any of us would want is to be in this situation. Well, you're right. I don't want anything from you or your family Missus Malfoy and as far as I'm concerned your whole blood purist lineage can rot in hell."

"Surely you had a reason for including my son in all of this-" she started.

"Yes," Hermione scathed, "I did. I did have a reason in that I know what it's like to not have your parents around and I didn't want my child to blame me for it. I can see how wrong I was."

The witch nodded, gracefully, and waved to the chair, "Please Miss Granger, sit down."

"Why the hell would I do something like that?"

The witch raised a brow, "Because you're causing a scene in a muggle restaurant,"

Hermione looked around self-consciously to see a few of the patrons looking at her curiously and she could feel the low thrum of magic in her palms and the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"And because I believe you."

"What?"

"I believe you Miss Granger, now please, have a seat."

She wanted to tell her to shove off or- better yet- she wanted to tell her where to shove her wand. Instead she slowly lowered herself back down into her chair.

"If you'll please forgive me Miss Granger, I had to be sure. You see, there were many things about the Malfoys damaged in the war but our Gringott's account was not one of them. I had to be sure this wasn't some ploy to-"

"To what? Take your dirty money?" Hermione snapped before she could stop herself.

She expected the woman to sneer, to scoff, and to ridicule her. Instead, Narcissa laughed, "Well, yes."

"And if I was?" She raised a challenging brow.

Narcissa's smile only grew larger at that as she leaned back in her chair, taking her wine glass with her as she tipped it in her direction, "You know Miss Granger, I think I could grow to like you."

Hermione shook her head, aware of the backhanded compliment, and looked down to her plate. It was only then as she took in the layers of pasta that she realized just how hungry she was and without caring about her company she tucked into her meal.

"Please, Miss Granger," the woman said, "Tell me about what it is you do?"

Hermione acquiesced, explaining the inner workings of the creature division she currently worked in in the ministry and how it related to the work that she did daily. By the time she had finished explaining one of her more recent- more publicized- cases, it seemed as if Narcissa Malfoy was almost impressed.

The bill arrived then and without batting an eye Narcissa picked it up and settled it as Hermione grabbed her purse, "Please, don't insult me Miss Granger," the witch said lowly as the waiter reappeared and took the bill before Hermione could so much as turn in her seat.

Hermione rolled her eyes then, etiquette be damned, and she was fairly certain the witch before her chuckled under her breath.

"May I ask one more question before you leave Miss Granger?" the woman asked and Hermione swallowed but nodded. "You said you knew what it was like to not have your parents around but I seem to recall them being with you on several occasions…"

Hermione paled. Of all the questions she was sure the woman would ask that hadn't been one of them. "My parents and I are- well we're no longer on good terms."

Narcissa looked like she wanted to say more but the thought of it sent a stab of pain through Hermione's chest and she quickly stood up, "I must be getting back to work but thank you, Missus Malfoy, for lunch."

Before she could talk herself out of it she turned on her heel and left. It was only as she got to the door that she turned her head, looking over her shoulder to see Narcissa smiling down at the string of ultrasound pictures in her hand.

She made it all the way back to her flat before she lost it. She blamed it on the hormones, the tears that fell as she leaned against her front door and the sobs that wracked her chest. She had come to terms long ago with the fact that her parents wouldn't forgive her. She had thought she would be fine, living her life without them in it. It was only now as she thought of Narcissa's face as she looked at her grandchild that Hermione realized just how much her parents were missing; and just how much she missed them.

And for the first time, she let herself grieve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable work or character.**

 **A/N: I'm not feeling the greatest today but I really wanted to get this out to you all. First there was some confusion last chapter, I am definitely _not_ holding chapters for reviews. I do say I won't post for this many days or until I hit this review point well, because I _know_ none of you like waiting! Another note, someone asked in passing how far along Hermione was at this chapter she's about 22 weeks along. **

**Also, Sins of My Father made it to the finals in the Granger Enchanted Awards! I am super excited and honored to be in the finals with the rest of these amazing authors! I will post a link on my facebook page (sweetlittlebullet) and also on my bio page here (if I can figure it out!) You all should go check it out! And thank you again! I know it's all because of you!**

 **Nine**

"So you haven't heard from him at all?" Ginny asked as she rifled through the rack of clothes before her.

Hermione shook her head, "No."

"And mummy dearest?"

Hermione shot her a look but the witch merely smirked in return and held up a blue blouse in question. "I'll try it on and no. I mean, I didn't really expect it but-"

"But it would be nice if they would at least acknowledge that you're carrying his child?"

Hermione nodded absently and picked another top from the rack before her. She had never really been the type for romanticized ideals of relationships or men- though in saying this she was studiously ignoring how many _Mrs. Gilderoy Lockhart's_ she had written on spare parchment in her formative years. Nor did she have any hopes of grandeur for her current predicament and she hadn't in telling Malfoy either. No, she had only wanted him to have the choice, much like she did, because it was the right thing to do. So she wasn't sure what _exactly_ she had been expecting after telling Malfoy about the baby. The radio silence after her appointment, however, had definitely not been it.

She had withdrawn then. Throwing herself into her work as she studiously ignored the elephant in the room. Of course it only lasted four more weeks before she woke up and could no longer fit into any of her clothes, her jumper straining too tightly over her stomach. Which was how she found herself floo calling Ginny that morning in a mild panic while the witch laughed at her from her hearth.

"I just don't see why you won't send him a howler. Or… better yet, let mum do it. Not a witch or wizard yet that hasn't buckled at one of those." Ginny said with a laugh as they made their way to the changing rooms.

Hermione sighed. Of course the thought had crossed her mind a couple of times but she also knew that being part of this wasn't up to her and she couldn't force his hand. She wouldn't. She shrugged it off as she went into the fitting room while Ginny sat down to nurse the baby who they had begun to affectionately call Jamie.

The witches continued to chat through the curtain as Hermione tried on the different clothing they had picked until she was happy with her choices and she went to the front to pay.

"Just let me know if you want to send one on," Ginny smiled as Hermione sent most of her choices home but changed into one of her new shirts quickly. "I'll get mum right on it."

Hermione laughed dryly, "You know I won't Gin."

The witch sighed, "Yes, but a girl can hope."

The two parted ways after that with a promise to stop in later for tea and some baby snuggles as Hermione hurried on to the ministry and dove headfirst into her work, forgoing any thought of Draco Malfoy as she focused on the files and parchment that littered her desk. Her work was suffering and the thought alone was enough to drive Hermione Granger nearly mad. She wasn't used to letting personal affairs affect her work and the thought that Malfoy had that much of an impact on her only made it worse.

She managed, in the time she had, to clear most of the mess from her desk and it wasn't until her stomach started to rumble far louder than she would have cared for, that she finally called it a night. She had just managed to shove the last of her left over parchments into her briefcase when someone knocked on her office door.

"Come in," she called, only semi hoping that whoever it was didn't need anything else from her.

"Oh, Ms. Granger, so glad I caught you," Robert Dunovan- the head of her department-said, "I've only just managed to get the last of your goblin case looked over and I do believe it's in your right to send it on to the liaison office. You'll want to do it quickly though as they're nearing the time they close out their cases for the month and anything after the deadline won't be accepted until the month after next."

The man thrust the stack of files into her hands and Hermione bit back a grimace as her stomach growled once more. "Uh, thank you Mister Dunovan, I'll get right on that. Do you, by chance know where I should send it?"

Hermione didn't miss the way the man's eyes seemed to gravitate towards her midsection and she shifted nervously under his gaze as she tried to position the stack of files in front of her burgeoning middle.

"Yes, yes, it will go up to Greengrass on the fourth."

Hermione swallowed, "Greengrass?"

"Yes," the man looked down at his watch, "Oh and look if you hurry you might just be able to catch her."

"Right, well, I'll just-" Hermione started, shifting the files in her arm just a smidge to grab her bag and hoist it over her shoulder as the man in question gave her one last goodbye before he scurried off and Hermione grimaced, closing the door behind her and carefully juggling the armload as she hurried to catch a lift.

The hallways were quickly emptying as people left for the day and Hermione only slowed her progress as she reached the hall she had been pointed towards as people filed out of doors and headed towards the lifts.

She was making good progress, she thought, until- "Hermione! How wonderful to see you!" the woman said brightly and Hermione forced a smile to her face.

"Carmella, It's good to see you too," she ground out.

"Well, I would dare say you've been busy," the woman said with a sweep over her, "You must be nearly there now haven't you?"

"W-what? No! I mean, I haven't said-"

"Oh well you don't have to say do you? You're glowing and the large bump in the middle doesn't keep it very quiet does it? The Weasley family must be thrilled to add another one, what will that make for Molly and Arthur now? Ten? And I bet they're just thrilled that you'll have two at the same time what with Ronald and his new wife, what was her name again? And how is daddy to be taking it?"

"No, I mean, I don't-" Hermione started before she finally sighed, "I'm sorry Miss Clearwater, I really do have to get these to their destination. Thank you though."

"Oh of course," Carmella replied looking only slightly put out, "Do stop by sometime! Or I'll owl you for tea!"

Hermione forced a smile again as she nodded, pushing past the witch slightly, "Great, thank you."

She didn't bother to look back as she heard the witch start in on another poor unsuspecting passerby and instead she shouldered her way towards the office at the end of the hall She saw- thankfully- that the door was wide open and the witch with the long black hair stood near her desk, laughing gracefully. It was then that Hermione stopped in her tracks, feeling someone bump into her shoulder as she stood stock still in the middle of the corridor as she watched the woman reach down to caress the bump beneath her dress and Hermione felt her heart sink as flashes of the witch on Draco's arm played in her mind.

As if reading her thoughts the baby gave a great kick to her ribs and she shifted her things around in her arms before she carefully placed her fingertips upon her stomach, "I"m sorry," she whispered down to the bump before she finally took a step forward and looked up once more.

She froze again as the reason for the witch's laughter stepped forward, his suit jacket pressed and his hair perfectly coifed. The woman reached out to grasp his hand placing his palm upon her own belly, her lips moving as his own pulled up.

Hermione felt sick.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat because _of course_ it made sense. Why would Malfoy want to be involved in her child's life if he had his own fiance waiting for him at home with his legitimate heir nestled in her womb. Her heart broke then, as she watched the happy scene before her. Not for herself but for the child that she was carrying.

Powering through the pain and anger she stepped forward, eager to be free of the burden of parchment in her hands and get back home to her own flat. She knocked on the doorframe and kept her eyes focused on only Miss Greengrass as both heads turned to look at her though she could see, out of the corner of her eye- the smile fall from the man's lips quickly as he caught sight of her.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said tightly, " Mister Dunavon said I should bring these files to you. He suggested it was urgent and I wanted to get them here right away."

"Oh, hello Miss Granger," the witch smiled politely, "Please do come in."

Hermione took a steadying breath before she stepped through the threshold and Miss Greengrass walked back around behind her desk leaving Hermione standing directly next to Draco Malfoy. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't turn and look back. She wouldn't.

"Everything should be in order," Hermione said as she handed the rather large stack of files to the witch across the desk. "I've worked personally with Blaylock and while I don't mean to disparage the court system I do feel like this matter should have been handled differently. It's my hope that the Liaison office will be able to open it back up."

"Right," the witch said with a nod, "I believe you have a valid point Miss Granger and I will make sure these get to the head of the department first thing. Thank you for bringing them here."

Hermione faltered then and her eyes went to Malfoy of their own accord. She was sure the witch would have been angry, or hostile, or anything but cordially polite as she was at the moment.

"You're welcome-" she supplied tightly in response.

The witch smiled once more, "I had no idea that congratulations were in order either Miss Granger, it's nice to see another working mum here-"

Hermione clenched her teeth, "Yes, well thank you."

"I hope you've been able to get some time off though, I know your department is busy but rest is important as well."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, I'll be sure to remember that. I really must be going but thank you again."

She could have sworn she heard Malfoy swear under his breath as she hurried from the room and back down the- now empty- corridor towards the lifts.

It wasn't until she reached them and angrily stabbed at the button that she heard him catch up to her.

"Granger-" he said tersely and she turned to see him staring at her expectantly, "What are you-"

"Does she know?" she huffed angrily.

"What?"

"You said at the benefit that you weren't that kind of man but seeing as your fiance had no idea that I was pregnant I'm assuming that part of the equation must have just slipped your mind."

Draco's jaw clenched, "What I do or don't tell her is none-"

"You're right," Hermione said edgily, "It's none of my business but you were so want to make me out to be a tart-"

"I never-"

She raised a brow, "I'm sure memories don't lie Draco maybe you should go back and revisit them."

"That was never my intention," he said stiffly. "As it were I expected more communication from you about… this." he gestured to her stomach.

She rolled her eyes, "What, was the invitation not formal enough for your tastes?"

"What invitation?"

"The- no, nevermind. It doesn't matter. Look I only wanted to tell you because I thought you ought to know, it's not- I don't- _we_ don't need anything from you. Or your mother. I've done what I could and I don't expect anything more from you so… you're off the hook."

"To what hook are you referring?" Draco asked as the lift appeared and the gate opened loudly.

Hermione sighed as she stepped in and turned around, pushing the button. "It's a muggle expression. Just, goodbye Draco."

And with that the lift doors closed and Hermione turned away, letting her head fall back against the wall as the baby set about a relentless assault on her insides.

She placed her hand upon the swell of her stomach as she sighed, "I know baby, I know."

This time she didn't give in to her emotions as she arrived home to her flat and made herself some spaghetti bolognese and ate it unguilty in front of the telly. She ignored her overstuffed briefcase as she changed and collapsed into bed and let sleep overtake her.

She dreamt that night, of cold gray eyes and hands that pulled her child from her arms and when she woke- three hours before her alarm- she didn't even bother trying to go back to sleep. Instead she dressed in her baggiest shirt and made her way to the nearest bakery and ordered the biggest eclair she could and ate it as she walked the rest of the way to the ministry knowing she would scarcely have time for much else.

By the time Harry arrived for the morning, bleary eyed and holding a very large cup of coffee, Hermione had managed to make quite a noticeable dent in her files.

"'Mione, what are you doing here so early?" he asked as he came into her office.

She shrugged, "I thought I would come in early and get some work done since I couldn't sleep though it looks like you're not faring much better."

Harry grimaced, "Honestly I'm glad I've returned to work," he said with a shudder and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "Molly said it's just a growth spurt but I'm beginning to think the first four months were just him pulling our leg."

"He can't be that bad, he's a baby."

"A bloody menace- don't tell Gin I said that." he yawned.

"I'll add it to the list of things we never speak of. Like that one time in Brighton when you and Ron accidentally-"

"Hermione," he warned before he shook his head slowly and hermione couldn't help but laugh before the man continued, "In any case, Gin wants me to invite you to dinner tonight at our place."

"Alright," she nodded, "Usual time?"

Harry yawned with what sounded like an agreement and Hermione smirked as he raised his coffee to his lips and waved a goodbye as she dived back into her work. She hadn't gotten very far when she heard a knock at her door.

"I told you I'd be there Har- Oh, Malfoy-" she said as she looked up mid-sentence to see the man standing in her doorway.

"Granger-" he said stiffly, "Do you have a moment?"

She bit her lip, "I guess so-"

The man stepped forward then, closing the door behind him and Hermione checked that her wand was still near her out of habit before she forced herself to not think about it as he stepped into the room and sat down in the chair across from her. He looked very out of place in her office chair and for a second she wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all before she quickly pushed it away.

"I wanted to speak with you about yesterday-" he started.

"I don't think there's anything to speak about." she interrupted. "I've told you that-"

"I don't want to be _off the hook_ ," he said, the words foreign on his lips.

"You looked it up?"

"I did and since I'm assuming you didn't mean a fellytone receiver I can only assume you mean freed from obligation-"

"Telephone."

"What?"

"Nothing," she said hurriedly.

"I did not know that you had sent an invitation either," he continued on, "I was out of town until not long before you saw me yesterday, on business. After I arrived home last night my mother told me what you had done…"

"Malfoy-"

"I think there was also some confusion," he stated, meeting her eyes- his gaze fierce- as he continued as though she hadn't spoken. "I was in Daphne's office yesterday because she had asked me to stop by when I returned to the country-"

"Daphne?" Hermione asked as she thought of the woman yesterday.

"Yes, Astoria's older sister and also Marcus Flint's wife. Some in the ministry still call her by her maiden name of-"

"Greengrass," Hermione breathed.

Malfoy nodded, "I am engaged to her younger sister but she asked me to stop by to discuss being the godfather to their child."

Hermione was quiet at his explanation. Of course he hadn't had to tell her anything, in fact he could have used it as an out. An excuse. Instead he was here, in her office and she tried not to dwell on what that meant.

"But you are engaged," she finally said, "and you haven't told her or anyone-"

Malfoy stared at her unabashedly, "and what would you have me tell them Granger? That Hermione Granger might be carrying my child after one irresponsible night together? Would you have me ruin someone else's life over something that might not-"

Hermione clenched her teeth, "And this is why it's better if you took an out Malfoy, because I won't have my child raised as some illegitimate mistake."

"I never said-"

"I don't want anything from you nor do I need it as far as I'm concerned we can just forget this whole thing happened."

Draco scoffed, "You're the brightest witch of our age, surely know about wizarding families and blood ties despite not being brought up in one. Surely you know that-"

"I don't care-" Hermione spat, leaning upon her desk as she thought of the Black family tapestry of the names seared off in fits of anger, of her child's being done the same. "I would rather claim Argus Filch as the child's father than allow her to feel like she isn't wanted."

Draco gaped at her then, "You found out the sex?"

"No, I-" Hermione shook her head, "I just feel like it's a girl."

Draco opened his mouth, poised to speak once more when a knock sounded on the door. Hermione sighed before she called out, "Come in."

Dennis appeared in the doorway, a rather sheepish look on his face before he caught sight of Malfoy and his eyes narrowed before he looked back to Hermione, "Sorry to interupt but a patronus just came asking for you to head down to the courtrooms."

"Alright, thank you Dennis," she said and the man hesitated before he finally disappeared back through the door. Hermione breathed as she picked up a few of the files from her desk and then looked at the man before her. "Look Malfoy, I just- this isn't something to do out of obligation or because you're stuck with it. As you said before, I'm the brightest witch of the age, if anyone can figure out a workaround, it's me."

"Granger-"

"I have to go," she shook her head as she heaved the files up and crossed around her desk, holding the door open for him until he slowly moved out of his seat and through the door. Hermione shut it behind her and threw a quick nod at Dennis before she and Malfoy parted ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable work. Sometimes I wonder if Jo wrote ff if she would post a disclaimer though. Ha.**

 **A/N: A little bit of talk of pregnancy loss in this one pm me if you don't want to read but would like a rundown, I understand! Again, more medical stuff in here. Not brit picked so excuse any errors though since no one called me out on anything glaringly obvious last time...**

 **Ten**

The rest of her day flew by in a flurry of meetings and cases and by the time she was ready to go home she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and hide under her duvet. Instead, she headed to Harry and Ginny's and snuggled baby Jamie while Ginny took a shower and Harry made dinner. She ate more than her share of food and studiously avoided any questions from the couple in question about certain aspects of her life- namely the father of her unborn child.

When she arrived home, she hardly had the energy to tidy up and, despite her enjoyment of doing things the muggle way, she unashamedly pulled out her wand and set things to work as she curled up on the sofa and watched the news.

She had only just stood up when her floo chimed out, letting her know someone was calling and she leaned over just as Charlie's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Oh good, you're awake!" he said as he saw her. "I just got back but I had to let you know that your source finally come forward. She met today with one of the MACUSA representatives and another of my colleagues."

"That's great!" she supplied, "And what happened?"

Charlie sighed and shook his head before he looked over his shoulder, "Sorry, I'm bunking at mum and dad's tonight and-"

Hermione chuckled, "I'll open the floo if you want."

Charlie grinned, "That'd be great." His head disappeared and Hermione picked up her wand once more to open up the floo just in time for him to appear in her grate. "So as I was saying-"

Hermione listened with rapt attention as Charlie explained the details of the case he was working on and the leads they had explored while he was away. At some point during his explanation Hermione's feet had found their way into his lap as he rubbed at the tired joints there and her eyes began to grow heavy.

"Hermione?" he asked and she realized she had stopped really paying attention.

"Sorry," she wrinkled her nose.

"S'alright. Everything okay?"

She breathed, moving to sit up more and shifting her feet back on the floor. "Yes and no… I talked to Malfoy. More I mean. I just- I wonder if I did the right thing by telling him. I don't want him to be involved _only_ because of some archaic pureblood ideals about blood relations. A part of me wonders if it would have been better just to keep it to myself but then people would have assumed and-"

"And you are too noble to let poor Ronald take the fall even though the wanker probably deserves it," Charlie laughed, eliciting a grin from her. "Look, I'm not saying that I know Malfoy, or that I really want to, but I think… I think you did the right thing. A child deserves to know their father, to know their parents, no matter what. And no matter what that child will always be a Malfoy. But you know what? It's also half you and it can't do much better than that. Now, do I think Malfoy is a floppy wanded-"

"Charlie!" Hermione laughed.

The man smiled, changing directions,"I can't say he'll be everything that baby needs but… even if he isn't you aren't alone Hermione. You never have to be alone. You know you're family, no matter what."

Hermione smiled and looked down, letting a tear cascade down her cheek before Charlie reached out, chucking his finger under her chin to lift her face up to his and wiped it away. "How about we forget about this for tonight? Ron was telling me about a movie you have that he thought I would like… something about dragons and the underground?"

Hermione grinned, knowing exactly what movie he was talking about as she got up to find it and pushed all thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of her head as she sat down with her friend to watch a film.

The movie was terrible, one of the cheesy awful films Hermione liked to keep around for days just like that and when her eyes grew heavy as Charlie expressed his outrage of the treatment and inaccuracies of the dragons in the film she let them close.

When next she woke the sound of bacon frying seemed to call to her and she chuckled as she felt the baby flip flop within her as she sat up, her stomach growling.

"Charlie?"

"In here," he called from the kitchen, "Hope you don't mind I thought I'd make you some breakfast since everyone in England knows you're hungry.

"Shut up," she laughed as her stomach grumbled again.

"Told you." Charlie added from the kitchen. "Also, I would like to point out this is the second time you've fallen asleep on me."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood up and stretched her back before heading back to use the loo and ready herself for her day. She was just coming back into the living room when her floo chimed and without so much as a thought she opened it up. It wasn't until _he_ stepped out, covered in soot and ash and looking so out of place in her flat, that she stopped.

"Malfoy-" she said.

"Granger," he replied in greeting. "I hope I'm not intruding…"

"No, I-"

"Hey is it Harry or Gin- Malfoy?" Charlie asked as he appeared in the kitchen with a plate in his hand.

"Weasley," Malfoy said cordially though his voice was tight before he turned back to Hermione. "I was hoping you would have a moment to spare this morning."

"I- I mean-yes. I do," Hermione said with a nod.

The atmosphere in the room was tense and heavy like a thick, woolen blanket, before Charlie finally cleared his throat, "I've put a warming charm on your plate 'Mione. I- have to go check on some new hatchlings this morning."

"Alright," Hermione said as she watched him cross the room and slide his feet into his shoes before he moved over to her.

"You'll be alright?" he asked quietly, looking her square in the eyes. She nodded, glancing at Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. The red-haired man seemed to accept it and he reached out, grasping her arms in his hands as he leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

She wouldn't have thought much of it, a kiss between friends, but as he pulled away she saw the smirk on his face as he looked over to where Malfoy was standing as though he had just stolen a chocoball right out from under his nose. Her stomach tightened then, a knot forming in her throat, because Charlie was her _friend_ and it wasn't supposed to be like that with him.

She watched as he left, noting that she needed to talk with him sooner or later before she turned back to Malfoy."Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you," he said with a nod and Hermione turned on her heel.

Of course she knew she was stalling but she couldn't bring herself to care as she pulled out the mugs and the kettle and put on some water, taking her time doing it the muggle way. It wasn't until she turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of her refrigerator, staring at the string of photos there that her courage returned.

"Did your mother give you the other copies?" she asked lightly and he turned as though startled by her question.

"Yes, she did," he said quietly before he turned back to the photos, "Though honestly I don't quite know what I'm looking at."

Hermione smiled at that and moved a little closer, pulling the string of photos down from the magnet and holding it in front of her as she pointed out the body parts that were shown in each photograph. She was surprised as she finished to look over and see the ghost of a smile on the man's lips before he cleared his throat- and it vanished.

"Why are you here?" she asked him as she turned to put the photos back up, grimacing slightly at the harsh sound of her words.

He turned to look at her then, their eyes meeting in the small square of her kitchen and she felt it again, that same pull from all those months ago. The same static charge that seemed to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"It's true that any child of mine will be an heir, it's outdated and archaic but there isn't anything I can do to change it," he said finally, quietly. "But I meant what I said, I don't _want_ an out Granger. When I was talking to Daphne the baby started to move, to kick her and she reached out and grabbed my hand and made me feel and- well I thought of you. It took me back to see you standing there in my house as soon as I did. I just- I wondered if the baby you're carrying moved so much."

Hermione nodded, "She does." she paused and then before she could stop herself, "More so when you're around, when you speak."

The corner of his lips pulled up again and though it passed quickly Hermione almost thought it counted as a smile."I'm not- and don't take this the wrong way but are you certain-"

"Yes," she sighed, "There's been no one else Malfoy. Not since… not since Ronald and even months before that. I understand your hesitance but-"

"Alright," He said quietly.

"Alright?"

The man nodded, meeting her gaze with his own and she saw nothing but sincerity reflected there before he turned to look back at the photo string once more, "When is your appointment?"

"Tuesday at half-ten."

The man nodded before he looked back at her once more his voice firm but quiet as he spoke, "I'll be there."

* * *

"I honestly don't see how someone would need so many _things_ -" Ginny was saying as she thumbed through a muggle parenting magazine, her eyes partially glazed over as baby Jamie slept snuggly strapped against her chest. Hermione wanted to answer the witch but honestly she hadn't quite been paying attention, her eyes instead drawn to the door and darting to the rather large clock on the opposite wall.

She had almost given up hope as the minute hand dragged closer to the number on the wall before the door opened once more and Malfoy walked in, buttoning the sleeves of his black button down as he entered.

"Oh Merlin-" the witch next to her said lowly, "I didn't think he'd show."

Hermione bit her lip, "Neither did I honestly."

"Granger-" the man said as he approached them and sat down in one of the vacant chairs opposite them. "Weasley"

"Potter," Hermione's companion corrected, her eyes narrowed.

The man before her raised a brow, his eyes moving to the sleeping child on the witches chest. "My apologies," he said.

Ginny muttered something under her breath and Hermione resisted the urge to elbow the woman as she looked back to Malfoy and this time he definitely _was_ smirking. Her own lips pulled up at that and she leaned back in her chair as she waited for her name to be called. When it was, her and her party stood up, Draco allowing both of the witches to go before him before he followed in their wake.

"Quite a group today," the nurse smiled and Hermione nodded but offered nothing more. She did _not_ however miss the woman's eyes sweep over the form of the man behind her and she took a deep, steadying breath as she continued forward and into the examination room.

The party dispersed awkwardly into the room, Draco standing near the corner and Ginny sitting in the only available chair while Hermione awkwardly perched herself upon the exam table as the nurse took her blood pressure and asked her questions about her time between her last appointment. Hermione answered as efficiently as possible and it wasn't until the nurse had left- with one last smile towards the man in the corner- that she finally let herself breathe. At least if Ginny decided to pull her wand on the man behind her it would be one less person to obliviate.

The air was heavy around them as they sat in silence. Hermione picked at her fingers, unsure of what- if anything- to say. Ginny picked up a stray magazine, throwing glances that hid thinly veiled glares at the man in the corner and Hermione avoided him, still unsure how she felt about his presence.

When the knock sounded on the door Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as the midwife walked in.

"Well, hello," she smiled, "Quite a full house today. And who might you all be?"

"Er, Midwife Clarke, this is my friend Ginny. She's Harry's wife, the one who accompanied last time and- and this is Draco he's- well he's the father."

"It's a pleasure," the midwife said with a smile as she shook each of the visitors hands in turn, smiling at the sleeping baby tucked against his mum. Hermione held her breath as she reached out for Draco and the man didn't miss a beat as he easily accepted and shook the muggle midwife's hand.

"The pleasure is mine," he said simply.

"Well I'm so glad you could be here today," the midwife smiled before she turned back to Hermione, "Shall we get started?"

Hermione nodded and laid back on the table, allowing the midwife to lift her shirt up and press around on her abdomen. She let her eyes wander then, as the midwife measured and prodded, to Malfoy in the corner. She was surprised to find him looking back at her, their eyes meeting, before he turned his attention back to what the midwife was doing. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up under his stare and she resisted the urge to tug her shirt back down.

"All looks well," She smiled before she pulled the little machine out of her pocket and switched it on, pressing the wand to Hermione's stomach. It was quiet for a moment as the midwife moved it about until- "There it is."

The sound of the heartbeat swooshed through the air and Hermione felt a smile pull at her lips as they listened in.

"One Fifty-eight," she said after a moment, smiling as she pulled the wand away and helped Hermione pull her shirt back down, "Nice, strong and steady. Everything is looking lovely Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled and finished pulling her shirt back down before she reached out to help her sit back up.

"Do you have any other questions or anything else-"

Hermione started to shake her head 'no' but a throat clearing had her turning to look at Malfoy in the corner. He didn't meet her eye, wouldn't, as he spoke, "Is there a way to prove that the child is mine?"

Hermione breathed, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them again and shaking her head at Ginny-whose hand had twitched towards her wand- before looking pointedly at the midwife . No need to have to obliviate the woman after all.

"There is in fact,but Hermione is past the time we would recommend it," the Midwife started. " I didn't recommend it before because it carries it's own risks. With Hermione's medical history I wouldn't recommend it at all. However if you feel there's a reason it might be needed before the birth- say for medical reasons-"

"No, there's nothing," Draco said quietly and Hermione felt his eyes on her as she focused in on the midwife once more, ignoring his stare.

"Alright, well I'll just leave you to it then. Hermione please call if anything changes. We'll see you next time. It was nice meeting you all," she said as she left the room.

Jamie gave a cry then and Ginny groaned, "I think he's soiled his nappy."

"It's okay Gin, I can make it from here," Hermione told her.

Ginny's gaze flickered to the man behind her and she asked, "Are you sure? I-"

"I'll be fine Gin," She assured her. "Go take care of him."

Ginny contemplated it for a moment before she finally nodded and moved towards her, "Tell aunt Mione bye-bye Jamie."

"Bye bye Jamie," Hermione smiled leaning over to press a kiss to the little bald head. "Bye Gin."

Ginny smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek before she spoke lowly in her ear, "Don't hesitate to hex his arse if he tries anything."

"Ginny-" Hermione sighed but she couldn't help but smile as her friend stood back up and stared straight at the man behind her.

"Hurt her and I will personally make sure that they never find pieces of you," Ginny said lowly before Jamie cried once more and she shushed him, "I know my little quaffle, let's go home and get you changed."

"She's frightening," Malfoy said after the door had shut and Hermione let out a dark chuckle at that before she slipped off the exam table. She reached out to grab her bag from where she had placed it and was surprised when Malfoy's hand beat hers there, grabbing the strap and holding it out to her.

"Thank you-"

"Look, Granger-"

"You don't have to explain to me," she said, "You don't believe me, I understand. Like I said before I don't want or need anything from you."

"Our family lawyer won't let me put the baby in the estate unless I have proof that the baby is a Malfoy."

"You- you want to put the baby in-"

"Don't be daft Granger. I just said-"

"Why?"

Malfoy shrugged but said nothing more and Hermione let out a breath before she shook her head. She made to leave the room before he spoke again, "What did the midwife mean? About your history?"  
"W-what?" she stammered.

"The midwife - she said with your medical history she wouldn't advise something like that what did she mean?"

"Nothing," Hermione said too quickly before she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Granger, If there's something wrong with you or the baby-"

She sighed, "There's nothing wrong Malfoy-"

"Then what-"

"This isn't my first pregnancy alright?" she snapped finally and she saw his brows furrow in confusion. "Ronald and I- well we tried for quite some time to have a child together. I wasn't able to- well, it didn't work out."

"Did you see a healer? A magical one not one like-" he waved his hand around the room. "Like this."

"Yes," she said exasperatedly. "I saw experts in both the muggle and magical world. They- well the healers at St. Mungo's said there might have been lasting damage from- from the torture I suffered at the hands of-"

"My aunt," Malfoy breathed.

Hermione nodded, "They said it might be pure luck that I ever have a child of my own. I couldn't- that's why-" she stopped; shaking her head and looking away. Her eyes focusing on the photo sequence that hung on the wall of growth in the womb as she shifted on her feet in the silence left in the wake of her confession.

"I want you to see a healer," Malfoy said finally and she turned to see he had grown pale, more so than usual, his lips pulled into a straight line.

Hermione shook her head, "My muggle midwife is just as good as any healer in the wizarding world Malfoy. Just because you believe muggles-"

"This has nothing to do with their blood Granger-" the man ground out from between his teeth, "Your midwife doesn't have the abilities that healers do, nor are they equipped to handle wizarding births. I would feel safer if you would see our family healer to make sure the baby arrives healthy and safely."

Hermione wanted to argue, she wanted to roll her eyes and throw his prejudice back in his face but as her eyes went back to the graphic hanging on the wall she finally nodded, only once. "Fine."

 **A/N: That movie is a real thing. It's called Reign of Fire and it's one of my husbands favorites because it mentions his hometown. He has low standards for films. Ha.**

 **So a few steps forward. let's see how this goes...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other recognizable work or character.**

 **A/N: My oldest baby is turning 6 tomorrow. Eek! It's going to be a busy weekend so I thought I would update now. A little talk of loss once more in this chapter but also some healing going on and also some Potter-Weasley sass (it's my favorite!)**

 **Eleven**

"So he wants to put the baby in the estate?" Harry asked as he flipped a sausage on the grill.

Hermione shrugged, "That's what he said."

"I wonder how his fiance feels about all of this," Ginny said from across the table where she sat leaning in her chair, a wine glass in one hand and her feet on Harry's empty chair. Jamie's cradle was nearby, magically enchanted to rock as a soft lullaby played, "Thank you for that by the way, he hasn't slept that soundly in ages."

Hermione grinned, "He just missed his aunt Hermione is all."

Harry scoffed, "Yes well maybe aunt Hermione should move in so she can stay up with him into the wee hours of the morning."

"Er- no thanks," she laughed, "As it is I'm hardly getting any sleep with this one with all the kicking." She placed her hand on her stomach just as a well placed kick hit her palm.

"Are you sure it's kicking?" Ginny grinned slyly, "It could be it's chin. I mean, do you remember the points on Malfoy back in school?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry laughed loudly behind her.

"She has a point 'Mione… of course so did Malfoy."

"You guys are terrible. I don't know why I'm friends with you."

The trio laughed at that and hermione leaned back in her chair, her mind once again drifting to the baby. She had often begun to wonder what she- or he, as Ginny kept reminding her- would look like. Would it take after her at all or would she be raising a mini Malfoy? She really hoped for the former.

They had just sat down to eat when the fireplace chimed and they all turned to look as Ron stepped through, his face as red as his hair. Harry jumped up quickly from his seat at the table, casting an apologetic glance at Hermione before he hurried towards the newcomer.

"Hey Ron-" Harry started lowly.

"Sorry," Ron said, none too quietly, his eyes on Hermione, "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just- I didn't know where else to go. I- I'll just- go."

"Oh for Godric's sake," Hermione said loudly, "Just come sit down Ronald."

The men exchanged looks before Harry nodded and gestured for Ron to go ahead. Hermione used her foot to push the chair opposite her out from under the table and the man sat down.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Hermione said with a wave of her hand, "Pass the beans?"

Ron nodded and Harry conjured a plate for the man as he handed the serving bowl of beans to Hermione. It was quiet as they filled their plates, and their stomachs, and Hermione kept catching the other people at the table looking at her furtively before she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Are you alright Ron?" she asked, "You looked upset."

Ron nodded around the large mouthful of sausage and finally spoke, "Cami and I had a row. She- well she kicked me out. I didn't know where else to go. Mum would tell me to work it out, Fred and Percy have a houseful already, Bill's on vacation and Charlie is-"

"On assignment," Hermione filled in, ignoring the questioning glance Ron threw at her.

"I just didn't know where else to go," the man sighed.

Hermione studied him. Of course she and he had had their own fair share of disagreements- even more so after they began trying to start a family- but she was in a different place now. She could see things differently.

"What was it about?"

Ron groaned, rubbing at his face, "I don't even know. One moment I was talking to her and the next she was throwing a vase at my head."

Ginny laughed out loud at that before she quickly clamped her lips together, "Sorry, not funny. Go on."

"What were you talking about?" Hermione pressed.

"About the baby of course," he said quietly, Hermione nodded in encouragement. " That's all she wants to talk about. She wanted to talk about after she was born-"

"And you said-"

"I said we could talk about it later. She said I always say that and- and just exploded."

"And do you always say that?" Hermione asked.

Ron scoffed, "No." He grimaced, "Well maybe I've said it a few times but what does it matter? We have time."

"Not too much longer though," Hermione pointed out. "Look, I don't- I don't know much about her or how you met but I do know that when we were together you were excited about the prospect of having a baby and being involved- I-"

"Fine," he snapped loudly and Hermione jerked a little in surprise before he calmed himself down. "Fine, I'm scared okay? What if something happens? What if this baby doesn't make it either? I don't want to get my hopes up. I don't want to think about stuff like that because I can't- I don't know if I can go through it again 'Mione."

Hermione's heart broke, "Oh Ron-" she reached out to place her hand on top of his. Of course in all of their losses, in all of her heart breaks, she had thought of him. He had held it together though, he had been the strong one. She had never stopped to think about how all of it was affecting him. "I should have asked-"

"It doesn't matter," he argued, trying to pull his hand away.

She gripped firmer onto his hand, "It does Ronald. Those losses… they were as much yours as they were mine. You deserved to grieve too.. You shouldn't have had to be strong for me and you should have been able to talk about them…I'm sorry."

He met her eyes then and turned his hand over, grasping her hand in his and giving it a squeeze as they both let tears fall. For the first time; together.

"I'm sorry I was an arse," Ron finally said after a moment and Hermione choked on her laughter then, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "I really was."

Hermione nodded, "I'm not going to argue." The both of them laughed and Hermione had to take a deep breath before she finally calmed herself down enough to speak once more. "I think that you should go talk to her. Really _talk_. Tell her. She'll understand."

Ron met her gaze, frowning, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "positive."

Ron smiled at her, the first time in a long time, and pushed his chair back. He didn't stand up though as he reached out to grasp her hand once more, "You're still one of my best friends 'Mione."

She squeezed his hand, "I know."

* * *

She had just changed into her pajamas when the knock sounded on her front door. She frowned as she waddled her way into the living room and looked through the peephole.

"You're back!" she smiled as she opened the door to Charlie.

"I am," he said and it was only then she noticed he looked a little worse for the wear. "I know it's late but-"

"No, come in. Are you alright?"

He nodded as he stepped through the door, "I was going to wait until morning but I wanted to let you know we found the eggs _and_ the illegal trading headquarters. By complete happenstance actually."

"How?"

"Your notes! You mentioned there was a third person, someone the goblin had mentioned in passing, just the briefest of glimpses. Well, as it turns out he was actually the mastermind. It wasn't until I went back and read again that I also saw you noted that the eggs also went missing around the same time with each occurrence and it dawned on me, it was always around a hatching. As trainers we're assigned to our dragons and it kind of hit me from there."

"Was it-"

"A coworker," Charlie grimaced, "One I valued actually. I'm sorry to say it did _not_ end well."

"Oh Charlie," Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry."

He waved her off, "I'm just glad we found it. He uh- he used fiendfyre as well, as we were closing in. We- well we lost quite a few of the hatchlings he had taken."

Hermione's heart sank at the look on her friend's face and before she could stop and think about what it would mean for the man she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

His hands came around her then, his palms splaying open on the skin exposed at the base of her back and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. She held tightly as his shoulders shook slightly and she felt for him. Charlie's dragons were like children to him, she knew. The loss of the baby dragons was no doubt comparable to what she would feel if something ever happened to her child. Her heart sank at the thought and she only held tighter.

After a while his grip loosened and he pulled away, reaching up with his rough and calloused hand to push a stray curl behind her ear, his hand cradling her cheek before he leaned in ever so slowly and captured her lips with his.

She didn't respond as he pulled her closer, his tongue darting out and licking at her lip, just as a pecking sounded at the window, breaking them apart.

She felt her stomach clench as she pulled away quickly and hurried to open the window and let the owl in. It swooped in, more gracefully than any owl had a right to be, and she didn't even need to pick up the envelope it dropped to know who it was from as it soared out of her open window and back into the night.

She picked up the crisp, white envelope and broke the seal on the flap, sliding the parchment out from it as she read:

 _Granger,_

 _I have set up an appointment with our family healer for Wednesday evening at half-six. If this is not agreeable with you please let me know as soon as you are able. Due to the nature of the circumstances I have arranged for the appointment to occur here at the manor._

 _Regards,_

 _D. Malfoy_

She swallowed as she finished reading and put the parchment back into the envelope just as Charlie's hand slid onto her hip.

"Everything alright?" he asked lightly.

"Yes, Malfoy has asked that I see his healer. He set up the appointment at the manor later this week. I guess- I just wasn't expecting it so soon is all."

Charlie studied her intently, "Would you like me to come with you?"

"I don't know," she answered quietly.

Charlie nodded, pulling her hand up to his as he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles and Hermione groaned.

"Charlie-" she started.

The man grinned, "That's my name."

Hermione smirked at that but pulled her hand from his grasp, "Look, I- I should have told you before. I honestly don't know why I didn't but- I don't, this," she gestured between them, "It's just not going to work."

He raised a brow.

"I"m sorry, I really am but there's just nothing… there."

Charlie sighed as he moved to lean against her table, crossing his arms over his chest, "You know, I should have known it was coming. I guess- I guess I was hoping we could make something. I- I do like you Hermione."

She smiled, "And I like you… just not in that way."

She expected him to get upset, to call her names, or leave her. Instead he laughed, tossing his head back, and then stood up crossing the room to pull her into a hug. "The offer still stands. If you want me to go I will… as friends."

She smiled as she allowed herself to be hugged by him as she nodded, "I'll let you know."

* * *

"Maybe we should have a code word, if you need to leave?" Charlie suggested as they reached the doors to the manor. Hermione realized he was only halfway joking as she reached up to use the heavy door knocker. "Something like 'get me the hell out of here you daft twit' should work I think."

Hermione laughed at that and she was glad she had asked Charlie to come along, if only to keep her spirits lighter. They had gone back to their daily lunches since his return earlier in the week and she liked the easiness that was between them. She had thought of asking Harry or Ginny to accompany her but seeing as neither of them were particularly fond of Malfoy and _both_ of them were suffering from a lack of sleep, she thought it best not to chance it.

The door opened slowly, creaking loudly through the air, and Hermione bit back a grimace as she realized how similar it was to one of those old horror movies her parents never let her watch on the telly.

"Hermione Granger has arrived," a voice said and Hermione looked down to see the house elf sweeping into a low bow, "Master has been awaiting your arrival."

"Uh, thank you," she said to the creature as she stepped over the threshold and into the room, Charlie close behind.

"This way," the house elf said shortly and Hermione looked to Charlie who merely shrugged as the elf started up the grand staircase and they followed behind it.

They walked up the stairs and to the right and as they neared a door that was ajar, voices began filtering through the air. In the silence of the manor around them Hermione could make out the words they were saying.

"Draco, honestly," a woman's voice said and Hermione thought it sounded like Narcissa's voice.

"I don't care, just- do whatever," Malfoy's voice said roughly.

"You never care. You don't care about anything at all, I could plan this entirely like a funeral and you wouldn't notice." another woman spoke, her voice vaguely familiar.

"Tori-" he sighed again.

"No, don't you Tori me. You wouldn't notice because you haven't cared about anything since you found out-"

The house elf reached out then, knocking on the door and halting the conversation inside. Hermione glanced to Charlie who merely looked at her before the house elf opened the door wide for them.

"Master, Miss Granger and her guest have arrived."

Hermione smiled at the little creature encouragingly before she stepped over the threshold and through the door.

"Granger," Malfoy said as he moved towards her from across the room, "And you've brought a guest."

"Yes, this is-"

"Charlie Weasley-" Hermione turned to see the witch sitting in an arm chair beaming brightly at them as she stood up. "I'm sorry it's just- I've read all your works. I thoroughly enjoyed your take on mating rituals between dragons."

"Oh," Charlie said his eyebrows raising slightly, "You've read-"

"Everything you've ever published. Congratulations by the way on your Newt Scamander award, I was overjoyed to learn that you had been selected to receive it this year."

Hermione looked at Charlie, "You didn't say-"

Charlie shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal-"

The woman scoffed, "Not a big deal? You won in a tremendous landslide amongst scholars three times your age. Your piece on the Amethyst Widowmaker was by far the most enlightening thing I've read. Do you mind though I was wondering, you pointed out that the amethyst will mate with Grey Widowmakers and Blue Winged Widowmakers but not Yellows, have you figured out yet why?"

Charlie looked, for lack of a better term, awestruck, "Yes, actually I have. You see-"

"Granger," the voice said near her ear, sending shivers down her spine, as Charlie continued and she turned to find Malfoy near her elbow. "Astoria can talk for hours about dragons but the healer is here if you'd…"

Hermione nodded, looking back to see Charlie and Astoria completely engrossed in conversation and she had to admit it was the most enthralled she had seen him. She walked beside Malfoy off to the side of the room where another door sat nearly unnoticeable and he led her towards it.

"I thought you would be more comfortable in here," he explained as they neared it and he pushed it open.

She laughed to herself as she took in the rows upon rows of books that lined the walls and the tables that had been pushed to the side to allow the small exam table to be set up.

"If you'd rather I get your-" he paused, "boyfriend? I can-"

Hermione frowned, "Charlie? No, he's not- we're not…" she took a breath, "He's just a friend."

"Ah, Miss Granger is it?" Hermione turned to see the healer walking towards her, smiling as he reached out to grasp her hand, "I've heard much about you."

Hermione smiled, "Only good things I hope."

The man grinned, "Of course, of course. One-third of the golden trio and brightest witch of her age. I'm so glad you decided to see me there is much to discuss. Come, come."

He directed her towards the exam table and she sat down upon it as he flitted about and Hermione turned to look at Malfoy and she was surprised to find that, for once, he wasn't scowling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other recognizable work.**

 **Twelve**

"As you know there are many things healers worry about when a witch- or wizard- is impacted by a cruciatus curse. Of course it's painful as I'm sure you're well aware, but there are also long term after effects. Now are you well aware of how the cruciatus curse works?"

Hermione nodded, aware of Malfoy standing tensely near her head as the healer poked and prodded her abdomen much like her muggle Midwife had. "It affects pain receptors in the body."

"Yes, right, right," The man pulled out his wand and began running it over her abdomen, "It's still unclear as to why there are such lasting effects but it's been known to cause problems in witches and wizards who survive it such as mental incapacitation, short and long term memory loss and something I believe what muggles would call dementia. It wasn't until recently that we began to see a bigger picture as well. Not only does it affect the brain but it also affects the body. Recently it's been seen that survivors experience joint pains and loss of mobility, incontinence, and infertility. There haven't been many cases on younger people as well, not many people would willingly use it on a child. However one concern the healing community has is that in a case such as yours that the effects might linger in your body and thus pass along to your unborn child."

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat and she felt as though she might vomit as the man continued to work his magic over her.

"However, in your case it looks like your pregnancy and your fetus are progressing well. I don't see any cause for concern but I would like to follow up with you after delivery if not before. Mister Malfoy tells me you wish to see a muggle healer." Hermione could merely nod. "I don't see that as a problem so long as you follow up with a magical healer."

Hermione watched in silence as the man packed up his things and bid Malfoy good evening before he disappeared from the room.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked as he came back to her side. His face was one of worry and it wasn't until her vision started to blur that she realized she was crying. "Granger, what's wrong?"

She wanted to answer him but her tears wouldn't stop and she continued to feel them cascade down her cheeks.

The man sighed as he kneeled down in front of where she sat, looking into her eyes, "Hermione, please tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him then, really seeing him. The emotion in his eyes was nothing but concern and she realized how stupid she probably looked to him as she forced herself to take a few deep breaths and calm down before she spoke. "I'm such an idiot," she finally said. "A stupid, bloody idiot."

She was completely unprepared as Malfoy, still kneeling in front of her let out a laugh. She grimaced. "I'm sorry," he spoke, trying to quell his laughter, "It's just stupid and idiot are two words I would never use when speaking of you."

She shook her head, "I am though. Godric, I can't believe… the baby could have been hurt inside of me and I wouldn't have even known about it. I should have went to a healer straight away, I should have just swallowed my pride- but I didn't because i'm an idiot. And anything that happened would have been my fault."

"Hermione," the man said, his hands reaching out to grasp her shoulders gently, "You are the smartest witch I know. I know we don't… we don't know each other well but I know enough about you to know that you wouldn't have hurt our baby on purpose."

She looked at him curiously then, studying the lines on his face that showed he had lived and she nodded. "I'm sorry-"

"No," he said firmly but quietly. "No apologizing."

She nodded, looking down to her hands before she met his gaze once more. He was still holding onto her shoulders and she realized only then that she was leaning towards him. She shook herself as she pulled back and he let his hands drop just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Malfoy called as he moved away and Hermione swiped at her eyes once more.

"I just came to say that I have to get going," Astoria said from the doorway, looking between the two. "I'll- I'll owl you tomorrow about the plans?"

Malfoy took in a breath and nodded, "Right. Fine."

Hermione saw the witch nod once as she pursed her lips before she disappeared and Hermione stood up, "I should go find Charlie."

Malfoy nodded but said nothing more as she walked towards the doors they had entered through. It wasn't until she was almost there that he called out to her and she turned.

"Do you- would you like to have dinner? To get to know one another better?"

Hermione studied his face as he stood, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders rigid as he waited for an answer. He looked for all the world like a man who didn't care but there was something, just _there_. She nodded, "I would like that."

"I'll owl you," he said, the corner of his lips turning up.

As she found Charlie, waving away his questioning glance as they headed out of the manor, she realized she too was smiling.

* * *

They agreed to meet at a quaint little cafe near the ministry. It was easy enough to find but out of the way enough in muggle London that no one would question why Hermione Granger was meeting Draco Malfoy for lunch.

She took extra care that morning as she got ready making sure she looked her best. Her stomach preceded her now and though she knew people were already talking she knew it was only going to get worse. She wasn't sure why she wore her best dress that morning or why she took the extra time to try and tame her hair- failing miserably anyway- but she definitely wasn't doing it for Malfoy's benefit.

Or so she told herself.

Not that it much mattered anyway. By the time her lunch rolled around she had already dribbled tea on her dress and had lost a battle with an ink pot, resulting in a rather large blue stain on her wrist, and her hair had returned to its original riotous state.

She was in a huff as she arrived at the cafe and was glad that Malfoy had been able to arrive early, giving them a pleasant seat in the crowded shop.

"Sorry I'm late," she said with a sigh, "It's been… a morning."

Malfoy eyed her speculatively.

"Long story," she said and she set her bag down, reaching out to grab a menu from under his arm.

She heard his sharp intake of breath and her brow furrowed as his hand shot out and grabbed hold of her hand, sending that searing heat through her once more as his fingers explored her skin.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice tight.

"What?" she asked dumbly as her brain worked to catch up, "Oh, no it's nothing it's-"

"It's not nothing it looks like someone threw you around-"

"It's ink, not a bruise," she snapped, pulling her arm from his grasp, "I was too caught up in getting the ink I spilled from my papers that I let this sit too long, it stained my skin before I could _scorgio_ it off."

She met his doubtful gaze head on before he finally relented.

It was only after he looked down, rubbing a spot on his own arm that it hit her, "Who did it to you?"

He ignored her.

"Draco-" she said softly and he finally met her eyes, "Who did it to you?"

"Surely you've met my father," he said tightly.

"Draco-"

"No," he said sternly, "I don't want your pity."

She reached out then, and she would tell herself later that it was the hormones that overcame her, as she grasped his hand in hers, "I don't pity you Draco. Not in the slightest. I am sorry that he hurt you but… I don't pity you."

She let his hand go then and dropped it, looking down at the menu in her hand instead of at him and once the waitress arrived she placed her order.

"Do you," Draco started, "Have you thought of names?"

Hermione nodded, "I have but nothing has seemed to stick."

"My mother said she had several picked out for me and it was my grandmother that helped decide upon one in the end. Perhaps your mother could help you-"

Hermione pursed her lips, "My mother and father no longer speak with me," she finally admitted quietly as she looked down to the fabric tablecloth and a loose thread on the end.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said after a pause and when she looked back up to meet his eyes she was surprised to find she felt that he meant it. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

Hermione paused, swallowing thickly, before she nodded, "During the war I knew that I was a target. Of course I was, how could I not be? But I- I thought that my parents might be as well. So I modified their memories of me and sent them to Australia. I thought- I thought I was protecting them but they didn't see it as such."

She jumped as she felt Draco's hand touch hers upon the table and she looked up to meet his eyes, "You did the right thing Granger."

She smiled despite herself as the waitress reappeared with their food and set them down in front of them. She slid Hermione's caesar salad onto the table with little fanfare but Draco's sandwich was slid in front of him slowly, as though she were trying to hold off the inevitable. Hermione raised a brow but Draco never took his eyes from hers- completely ignoring the waitress until she took off in a huff and the two tucked into their meals.

It was quiet save for the sound of their eating and the sounds of the others around them. Hermione realized it was the first time- without the help of inebriation, that they had been civil with each other. It gave her hope for the future and the future of their child- no matter how small.

By the time she made it back to work, she realized how far behind she had gotten and she dove right in trying to salvage what was left of her reputation in the ministry.

* * *

Two weeks passed in a hurry as time seemed to both speed up and slow down and Hermione wondered if it was the pregnancy playing with her mind or if someone had used a time turner once too many times.

She spent her time at work or at home as she cleaned out her office for a nursery and- with help from Harry and Ginny as well as Charlie, got ready for her impending arrival. With the exception of her lunch dates with Charlie she hardly got out anymore. Her feet hurt and her back ached more and more with every passing day.

It wasn't until Ginny and Luna arrived at her flat one Saturday and dragged her out into the sunshine of Diagon alley that she realized she had missed it. Which was how she found herself book shopping with Charlie the next day.

"I had no idea you had so many published works," Hermione said as she picked up yet another book penned by her present company.

The man laughed, "It's not something I go around touting about."

"Oh you mean like this?" Hermione asked with wide eyes as she picked up a book authored by none other than his younger brother.

" _Saving the Boy Who Lived_ " she read aloud and then scoffed as she placed it back on the shelf. "You know, you'd think he'd get tired of the attention it brings sooner or later."

Charlie huffed and shook his head as he moved on to the other rows of books just as Hermione felt a rather large kick. She groaned as she bent forward, resting her hand on the shelving of books beside her as she waited for her breath to return.

"Are you alright 'Mione?" Charlie asked, moving back to her side quickly.

The baby kicked again and she gasped once more as she placed a hand on her belly, "Just kicking."

Charlie reached out, his hand hovering over her belly, "May I?"

She nodded once, still winded, and the man knelt down, "Now, you listen here, your mother and I are trying to shop for books which is serious business. If you can't settle down and behave you won't be getting any ice cream later."

Hermione laughed at that, shaking her head just as another kick resounded right on Charlie's palm. He looked up at her in wonder, "Was that?"

"Yup," she grimaced, "Already throwing tantrums."

"Oh, so definitely like his father," the man laughed and the baby kicked once more where his hand rested before finally settling down. "You're a strong little one."

Hermione nodded, "Getting stronger."

The pair left then, Hermione's bladder lending to their exit and also their growing hunger, and they found themselves getting both a sandwich and an ice cream before Hermione found her way back to her flat for the evening, exhausted from her outing and in the mood for nothing more than a relaxing night in bed. And that's exactly what she did.

The next morning dawned bright and early and Hermione readied herself for work and her midwife appointment later. She penned a quick letter to Draco to remind him of the time of her appointment before she hurried on her way. It wasn't until she got to the office that she realized anything was amiss.

The eyes were on her as soon as she stepped foot inside the ministry, the hushed whispers as she passed by enough to clue her in as she made her way through the security and up to her office, determined to figure out the cause for the atmosphere.

She had only just made it to her floor when Carmella stopped her, a painfully sweet saccharine smile on her face, "Oh Hermione dear, It's so good to see you're still able to work. You know, a bunch of us up in (division name) were wondering if you could share your secrets with us."

"What secrets?" Hermione asked exasperatedly as she continued walking, the witch falling into step beside her.

"Well, how you managed to snag two Weasley's of course."

"I didn't-"

"Well, we know it was only natural for you to shag Ronald after your history and all but to also bag Charlie Weasley, most eligible wizard bachelor in England, well that's a feat all itself."

Hermione turned to witch, her jaw slack, "What in the name of Merlin's y-fronts are you talking about?"

The witch rolled her eyes but reached into the stack of papers in her hands to pull out the glossy magazine, handing it to her, "Well this of course."

She took the offered magazine that currently held her face on the front page and she felt her stomach plummet. To anyone else it would have looked like a lovely picture between a man and a woman as Charlie was knelt down in front of her, his hand pressed to her abdomen and a smile on both of their faces. The headline, however, left much to be desired:

 _Witch Expecting; but which Weasley's is it?  
Find out which Weasley our sources say Hermione Granger is engaged to. Details of their torrid love affair and wedding inside! _

"So, is it Ronald's or is it Charlie's? Personally I'm hoping for Ron but only because, well have you seen his brother?" the woman moaned and Hermione shook her head.

"I have to go, do you mind if I keep this?" She didn't wait for a response however as she hurried to her office and slammed the door shut behind her, ignoring the witch's calls from behind her.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," she swore as she crossed round her desk and tossed the magazine onto the desk, trying to think of what to do.

She paced, her stomach in knots, before she finally gave up and threw herself down into her chair, resting her forehead in her hands as she tried to make her mind work. The knock on the door that sounded moments later nearly toppled her over and she squeaked as she straightened up and moved to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me 'Mione!" Harry called and Hermione sighed in relief as she used her wand to let down her wards and invited him quickly inside. "Are you alright?"

"No, I mean, I didn't want to tell the public like this…"

Harry gave her a quizzical look, "Hermione, I'm going to put this as _nicely_ as possible there is no way you would have been able to hide it much longer."

Hermione felt affronted at first but as the child inside of her kicked and she reached down to press a reassuring hand against the swell of her stomach she realized he was right.

"Ugh, I know it's just- well, I didn't want to drag the Weasley's into this," she finally said, moving back to her desk to sit down.

Harry shook his head, "Charlie sent me the memo this morning," he explained. "He wanted to come check on you himself but-"

"But that would have made it worse," she sighed, "I do appreciate it-"

Harry nodded, "So is there- I mean is there something going on between you and Charlie? Not that I mind at all but-"

"No," she said firmly, moving to stand up, "We're friends is all."

Harry looked at her skeptically.

"What?"

He shook his head as he reached over to move the magazine in front of her, "I believe you Hermione but this-" he pointed at the picture on the front cover, "This looks like it's more than _just friends._ "

She groaned but nodded, "I know."

The man smiled at her before he shrugged, "Well at least _you_ don't have to make an announcement now. That was a nightmare," he shuddered and Hermione remembered when he and Ginny had first announced their own pregnancy and the thousands of letters they had received in congratulations. It had been so bad it had nearly overrun their little cottage.

"Thank Merlin for small mercies," she laughed before bidding him goodbye and getting on with her day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable character.**

 **A/N: I am making a very big career change (thoughts and well wishes _much_ appreciated on this endeavor) so things might be a bit slower to update. I promise I won't abandon this story. Hermione is about 26/27 weeks here. **

**Thirteen**

The rest of her day passed without any further incidents though she wasn't immune to the pointed stares and whispers as she walked through the halls of the ministry. By the time she was to leave for her appointment she was glad for the break.

Ginny had owl'd her before that her meetings with the Holyhead to discuss whether she would return to the team had been pushed back and as such she wouldn't be making it to her appointment with her, Harry too had been called away from the office on an assignment, and so Hermione had apparated herself to the street near her midwife's office but was surprised to see the woman that was waiting for her outside the building.

"Molly!" she said in surprise as the woman stood up, "I didn't expect-"

"I hope you don't mind dear, Ginny let slip that you would be alone and I thought you might like some company."

Hermione smiled and nodded at the woman, "I would appreciate that, thank you."

They made their way inside and Hermione checked in before they sat down to wait. Hermione read through a magazine on one of the tables while Molly pulled her crocheting from her bag and started working on something with green yarn. Hermione tried not to watch the clock but as the minutes ticked by and they remained alone, she started to wonder if Draco had received her owl at all. It wasn't until the clock reached the time of her scheduled appointment that the door opened and the man strode in, his eyes landing on the pair of them just as someone called Hermione's name from the doorway.

Hermione heaved herself from her chair, her back protesting the movement, and she smiled as Molly reached out to help her up then.

"Must'nt strain yourself, it's not good for the little one," the matronly witch said with a smile, "Oh hello Draco."

Hermione turned her head to catch Malfoy's eye in greeting but the wizard looked straight ahead, his gaze never meeting hers. She frowned as she walked into the appointment room and hobbled up onto the table.

She looked at Malfoy, trying to understand his coldness and she wondered if it had to do with Molly Weasley. Before she could ponder too much however the midwife arrived drowning out Hermione's thoughts with the sound of her baby's heartbeat. She was given the all clear once more and Hermione felt the tightness in her chest loosen just a smidge as she planned their next appointment and Midwife Clarke bid her farewell. She turned to ask Malfoy if he would need a reminder only to find that he had already left, without so much as a word.

* * *

Hermione was sure she was mental as she apparated outside the gates of the sprawling manor once more. This time, however, the gates were closed. The iron bars loomed ominously before her. She froze as she looked at the Malfoy insignia before her before she finally pulled her wand from her pocket and sent a patronus to the house. It was only a matter of seconds before the gates moved, clanging open loudly, and she walked through, her eyes focused ahead of her.

The house elf was waiting at the front door when she arrived and graciously took her bag and coat from her before leading her towards what Hermione could only call a sitting room. She was grateful, as it were, that they had chosen this particular room instead of another on the other side of the hall and she allowed herself to relax as she moved into the room more, taking in the portraits that hung there.

"Miss Granger," she spun around to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in the doorway, looking ever as regal as always, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

Hermione pursed her lips, "I was hoping to speak with Draco-"

"Draco was called away on business."

Hermione sighed, "Of course he was-"

The witch's lips quirked up at that and she gestured to the seats in the middle of the room, "Would you care to join me from a cup of tea?"

Hermione breathed heavily before she finally nodded, "That would be nice, thank you."

Narcissa called to the house elf as Hermione got herself settled on the sofa and before too long they had a steaming pot of tea and a tray of teacakes.

"I do hope you'll forgive Draco for his absence." Narcissa said after a moment.

"It would have been nice to know he planned on leaving is all," Hermione muttered into her teacup.

Narcissa smirked, "Of course, but then he's not used to having to answer to anyone."

Hermione wanted to point out that that wasn't _her_ fault so much as those who raised him but decided against it; She chose instead to take a bite of a teacake to quell her sharp tongue.

"In any case, I do believe he wasn't thinking straight when he changed the plans at the last minute."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "If he can't think straight now how am I to know-"

"He was upset Miss Granger," the witch said firmly- though not unkindly. "Although I was never one to read into gossip magazines, I can't say that my son hasn't fallen victim to them from time to time."

Realization dawned on Hermione then, at the photo that graced that morning's most circulated wizarding tabloid and she groaned, "He doesn't think… Charlie and I aren't together. I told him we're just friends."

The witch merely looked at her contemplatively and Hermione bit back the urge to swear before Narcissa finally spoke. "My son has many demons Miss Granger even more than just those that were forced onto him by his father. I hope that you would speak with him as I think hearing it from you would be best."

Hermione pinched her eyes shut and shook her head before she looked at the witch once more, "He won't even look at me."

The woman smiled as she stood up from her seat and smoothed out her dress, "Then make him Miss Granger."

* * *

Despite her best efforts the man was reclusive. Even a trip to his work office yielded successful _only_ if you counted that she managed to talk with the receptionist- Tanya- without hexing her and she promised to pass along the message to _Mister Malfoy_. Hermione was also sure that the parchment went into the rubbish bin as soon as she had left.

What she had managed to do, however, was seamlessly turn the majority of wizarding England against her without even lifting a finger. It seemed as though the Weasley family was not one to be trifled with if the howlers she received at work were any indication and by Friday she decided to take a much needed personal day if only to escape the constant noise of the howlers that poor Dennis had been tasked with opening by the head of their department.

She left before lunch- much to Charlie's chagrin- and headed straight to Harry and Ginny's for some snuggle therapy- of which the harried witch of the house was only so happy to offer.

"You're a lifesaver," Ginny said as she exited the bathroom an hour later, her hair freshly washed and no longer smelling like something that came out of either end of an infant. She spied the baby sleeping happily against her chest, "You're also a natural, what did you give him?"

Hermione laughed, reaching down to run a finger along his soft chubby cheek. She wondered if her own baby would have as much squish as the littlest Potter. "Nothing, he just needed his aunt Hermione. But, speaking of which, aunt Hermione needs to use the loo-"

Ginny sighed, "Okay but if he wakes up screaming you have to stay the night."

Hermione laughed as Ginny gently- and slowly- picked up the sleeping infant and put him in the charmed moses basket that began swaying as soon as he was placed inside. Thankfully he remained asleep.

Ginny grinned, "I love magic."

Hermione excused herself and waddled to the nearest bathroom while Ginny set about making lunch for the pair of them and when she was done they sat at the table together eating and talking- as quietly as they could.

"Fourteen?" Ginny asked in disbelief as Hermione revealed how many howlers had arrived that morning.

Hermione nodded, "All before lunch,"

Harry stepped through the floo at that moment and everyone paused, holding their breath as they waited to see if the baby would wake and letting out a collective breath when he didn't. "Make that twenty-six," Harry said, sliding into another chair at the table and popping a tomato into his mouth. "I could make a statement if you want-"

Hermione groaned, "No, no need to drag you into this. I already feel bad enough as it is."

They were quiet for a moment before Harry spoke, this time to his wife, "Did your mum say if she could watch Jamie and Teddy tomorrow?"

Ginny frowned, "No, aunt Muriel's off her rocker again. Something about having the black cat flu; nevermind that it's been eradicated since the dark ages. But you can still go, I'll stay home with the boys."

Harry pouted, "I didn't really want to go alone, you know how I hate going to these things without a buffer."

Ginny turned to Hermione, "It's some banquet for the orphans of war memorial, they make a big deal of Harry well, because he is one. I like going because they always have the best assortment of wines- Hey, why don't you take Hermione."

"I don't know, they're rather dull even I have a hard time staying awake-" Harry started.

"Is Malfoy going to be there?" Hermione asked quickly, ignoring the barb.

Harry nodded, "Probably, it's right up his alley."

"I'll go," Hermione said quickly- too quickly, "I mean, if you'll let me. I'll even watch Jamie for you some night, so you and Gin can get out."

"I don't know-" Harry started again.

"Oh don't be a knob head," Ginny hissed and judging by the way Harry jumped Hermione was fairly certain that she had kicked him under the table, "We could use a night out."

Harry blinked.

"Think of all the fun you could have," Hermione said hopefully.

Ginny grinned manically, "think of all the uninterrupted sex we can have."

Harry laughed as Hermione groaned before he turned to look at her, "I'll pick you up at six."

* * *

True to his word Harry arrived promptly at six dressed in his nicest dress robes, his hair still as wild as ever.

"You look great Hermione," he smiled as he stepped through the floo.

She rolled her eyes at him. It had taken her nearly three hours to find a dress to wear and even then she had to charm it to fit her rather large front _and_ backside into it.

"Help me zip?" she asked tightly, turning so he could zip up her gown.

"Right, all set?" Harry asked after he had finished zipping her up, wisely choosing not to comment on the effort it took, and she had turned around.

She nodded, grabbing her bag from the counter and allowing Harry to help her step into the floo.

The Parkinson estate was just as regal as Malfoy manor although they floo'd directly into an entry where house elves in little butler uniforms waited to take their bags and coats. Hermione gave Harry a look who merely shrugged and grabbed a glass of cognac from a passing server.

"What?" he asked at Hermione's look, "I'm going to need all the help I can get once they realize I'm here."

Sure enough the news that Harry Potter was in their midst traveled quickly as people came to shake hands with their chosen one. She noticed, as she stood dutifully by the man's side and scanned the crowds for the familiar blonde hair, that many of those people were 'reformed' death eaters. The thought made her shudder and she placed a protective hand upon her abdomen.

While Harry shook hands and spoke of his upbringing and his efforts to ensure his godson avoided a similar fate, Hermione tried to ignore the glances and stares that were directed towards her. While Harry was fawned over she was whispered about, their eyes darting away whenever she caught them staring. She sighed and kept on, her eyes looking until finally, blessedly, she saw him.

He was standing with a group of his peers, their suits pressed and tailored expertly, as they drank from their glasses regally. She felt out of place in her too tight dress and borrowed heels. Still, she leaned to Harry, letting him know she would be back, before she pushed through the partygoers towards where Malfoy stood.

The gawking only continued as she maneuvered her way through them and though she couldn't hear all of their words she could hear enough. She held her head high as _bastard_ and _halfblood_ rang through her ears because the truth was, she didn't care. Her child would be loved and wanted and that was enough. Still, the words were like bullets, chinking away at her armour and for a moment she wondered why she was even trying.

Pushing through the rest of the crowd she found the spot Malfoy had previously occupied empty but as she turned her head she saw a flash of blonde hair around the door and, on a whim, she followed it determined to at least _talk_ to him. She followed out of the door and into the quiet stillness of the hallway, moving in the direction she had seen him disappear she listened for footsteps or voices until she finally caught the tail end of a conversation.

She never intended to listen in but as she stepped forward she found herself helpless to stop it. The men were sitting in the room, the only sound besides their voices that of a fire crackling in the background.

"It's shite luck," one man said, his voice gruff and deep.

"But not that uncommon," another one said, "Pureblood men take mistresses all the time."

The first man spoke again, "but usually they are careful not to have any... _accidents_."

"It doesn't matter," Malfoy's voice said roughly, punctuated by the sound of ice against glass, "She's an uncultured swine who isn't worth my time."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as the anger coursed through her. The baby inside her pushed solidly against her ribcage but she couldn't move, she was frozen as the words filtered to her through the open door.

"So what are you going to do mate?" one of the men asked.

He scoffed, "What should have been done in the first place. I'm going to pay her off and hope I never hear from her again."

Hermione's blood was boiling as she stepped forward, one hand on the door and the other searching for her wand until-

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood twat," a voice slurred and Hermione whirled around to see a woman standing before her, swaying on her feet with a glass of bubbly liquid clutched tight in her hand.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her anger for the man behind the door unbridled.

"Yous heard me," the woman slurred again. "Got your paws in all of the _decent_ men around here and you think you can just play them. How dare you do that to them after all they've done for you and your kind you cunt."

Before Hermione could so much as flinch, the woman had pulled her arm back and then let it go, the liquid soaring through the air before it splattered all over the front of her and dripped down the front of her dress in rivulets of red.

"Granger?" Malfoy's voice asked from behind her and she shook her head, the fight leaving her. "Granger are you-"

"Dont-" she growled instead, taking a step back. "Don't come near me."

"Granger," he started again.

"I told you before, I don't want your money so don't bother _paying me off_ " she hissed, noting the company behind him.

"That's not-" he said, his hand reaching out towards her.

" **Don't** touch me," she ground out, her voice echoing around the hallway. "Just, stay away from me _and_ my baby."

And once more, she found herself running from Draco Malfoy.

 **A/N: I _PROMISE ANSWERS NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T HEX ME._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable work or characters.**

 **A/N: First things first, my amazing huffletwin needs a break (and she deserves it!) But I am desperately looking for an alpha and/or beta! If you're interested, and can use google docs drop me a pm! I am so incredibly sorry for the wait you guys! In my defense I am changing careers and opening a new business and things are _crazy_ and chaotic here. I never meant to wait this long but since fanfiction is a hobby and not, you know, a real paying job. Priorities. Ugh. ****Hermione is 28/29 weeks here.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Are you sure I can't murder him?" Ginny asked around a mouthful of ice cream. "I have brothers, I can make it look like an accident."

Hermione shook her head, scraping the last of her own ice cream out of the bottom of the pint. She had taken off from the banquet rather quickly, managing to catch Harry's eye from across the room as she hurried towards the floo. Luckily the man had used it as an excuse to step away from those that were fawning over him at the time. They ended up back at his place and while he got the boys ready for bed, she and Ginny curled up on their bed eating the rest of the ice cream in the freezer.

"He isn't worth it," Hermione said lowly, trying not to look up as she swirled her spoon around the sopping mess in the bottom of her container.

Ginny was silent and when Hermione finally looked up the witch was looking at her sadly, "It's okay to be upset Hermione but as much as I want to hex him into next year I also think you need to talk to him."

Hermione started to shake her head.

"What if your baby asks about him, what will you say?"

"I don't- I don't know," Hermione admitted and she bristled at the thought.

"Having a child with someone is hard enough," Ginny said softly, "Add in pureblood bullshite and it's only going to be more complicated. I'm not saying you have to like the git but at least knowing where he stands… and hey, maybe he will pay you off and you can take me on a vacation."

Hermione glared at her.

"I'm only joking," the witch laughed and Hermione shook her head, swirling the dregs of her ice cream around once more, lost in thought.

* * *

She spent the rest of her weekend at Harry and Ginny's, helping with Jamie and playing with Teddy. She also readied herself for the inevitable. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that Ginny had a point. She was carrying the Malfoy heir whether she liked it or not and despite it all, she wouldn't change that for anything. However, it also meant that she needed to discuss things with Malfoy; mainly his intentions. She wasn't lying when she said she was fine with letting him off the hook but that also meant she would have to research how exactly to go about doing that and the back and forth had to stop. He couldn't say one thing to her and then decide differently when he was with his mates, she wouldn't allow it. She couldn't.

She spent Sunday evening at the Burrow, as she usually did and for a while she could push away the problems she was facing as she laughed with the Weasleys. She even found, despite her hesitation, that she liked Ronald's new wife. She was quiet and even tempered and they got on well; better than she and Ron had if she was being honest with herself.

By the time she floo'd home that evening she only changed into her pyjamas and fell into her bed; ignoring the stack of letters the owl had dropped onto her windowsill not caring much for more written abuse. She slept restlessly that night, waking several times as she dreamt of Malfoy's words from the banquet; only this time he was spitting them at _her_. She was harried as she rolled out of bed the next morning, her eyes heavy with sleep and the baby restless inside of her. She already knew it was going to be a rough day but when Charlie arrived at her door, a daily prophet in hand, she knew it was only going to get worse.

"What?" she nearly screeched, grabbing the paper from him as she read the headline.

 _First Halfblood Heir for Malfoy Family?_

"How?" she squeaked, her eyes roaming the words printed before her as the photo changed between one of her and Harry and Ron together to another of Malfoy after his trial.

"It says someone overheard you arguing at the banquet," Charlie offered, "I wanted to get over here before you saw it. It might be a good thing you closed your floo."

"Dammit," she swore, reaching up to brush a stray hair from her eye. "I'm glad the pressure is off of you and Ron but this isn't- I didn't want-"

Charlie stepped up then, reaching out to grasp her forearm with his and she met his soft blue eyes. He opened his arms in invitation and she gratefully stepped into them, letting him wrap her up in his muscular embrace. "You know I would gladly take the fall for this one if it meant you didn't have to go through this," he said quietly, "I think Ronald would too actually, the prat."

Hermione laughed wetly into his shirt as she looked up to meet his eyes once more. They were soft, as was usual, but also kind and worried. As she held his gaze she wondered how easily it would be to lean up and catch his lips with her own. Sure there wasn't a spark but that didn't mean they couldn't make something, right? Of their own accord her feet moved until she was on her tiptoes, her hands pulling Charlie's head towards her slightly and she saw his eyes widen a fraction of an inch. It would be so easy, she thought once more, but also wrong and instead of touching his lips she turned her head to the side, placing a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. "Thank you Charlie," she said quietly giving him a watery smile.

"Anytime Herms-"

She groaned, reaching out to smack him on the chest, "You promised."

Charlie laughed then, tipping his head back as he guffawed, "I lied."

They floo'd to the ministry together then, planning on lunch together and both of them arguing over the sensibility of nicknames as Charlie tried- unsuccessfully- to get her to agree to the name 'Charlie' for her unborn child. She was still smiling, and thankful for the man, as she reached her office and stopped short.

"Just let me see her," the man said as Dennis shook his head, his wand pointed at the pale haired man before him.

"You can leave now Malfoy or I can call ministry security and have you forcibly removed."

"It's okay Dennis," she said finally, stepping forward and swallowing thickly against the knot of nerves that settled in her throat.

Dennis didn't move, his wand still pointed at Malfoy's throat with his eyes narrowed into slits. If it weren't such a serious situation it might have been amusing to see her assistant looking so fierce.

"Dennis-" she said again, moving forward to unlock her door with her wand and giving him a pointed look. Finally, mercifully, he dropped his wand and took a step back as the people who had stopped to watch the exchange started to move. "Malfoy?"

She held the door open for the wizard, letting him walk past her into her office and she shut the door, using her wand to cast a muffliato on the door which she was fairly certain people were clammering to listen at.

"Granger. You're floo wasn't open and you didn't answer my owls, we-" Malfoy started as soon as she turned around but she stopped him, holding her hand up and shaking her head.

She used the silence to move round her desk and set her things down, checking her memo's before she finally looked up at him.

"Malfoy, as I've told you before-"

"I wasn't speaking of you."

They both spoke at the same time and Hermione scoffed at his words while he looked downright affronted.

"I think it was very clear-" she began and ignored his protests as she continued on, "In any case, I do want to apologize for my outburst, I know that you probably didn't want it spread across the prophet's front page. I assume you'll want to make your own statement soon."

"Granger-"

"I haven't had a chance to look into pureblood blood traditions yet but as I've said before if there's anyone that can find a way around it, it's me."

"Granger, stop-" he started again.

"In any case, I've told you and your mother that I don't need anything from you and I meant it. I'm not looking to be paid off-"

"That's what I'm here for," he said firmly and she nodded once.

"Give it to someone who needs it, maybe one of the charities you're so fond of-"

"Dammit Hermione will you just shut up and listen to me," he snapped as he leaned on the desk, his long fingers splayed across the wood as he slapped it. She jumped slightly, her voice failing her. "What you heard was not what you _think_ you heard. There are many things I don't speak of around mixed company and there are only a handful of people who know about the important details of my life. In this case, the men in that room are some of my oldest friends-"

"I don't care who you tell Malfoy-"

"I'm not finished," he seethed and she pressed her lips together, narrowing her eyes as he spoke again, "I wasn't in New York for company business when I met you and when I left that morning it was to meet with someone who, up until that point, I never knew existed. It was this same person I was talking about with my friends last night."

"I don't understand-" Hermione said, her brow furrowed.

Malfoy nodded, "I wouldn't expect you to; you see there are certain traditions that come with being pureblood. Outdated and archaic as they may be. That child, for one," he pointed at her abdomen, "Is my heir apparent and nothing anything you can dig up will change that, even if I wanted it to. Which, for the record, I don't."

She said nothing as the baby inside of her pressed heavily onto the side of her abdomen and she shifted uncomfortably under the movement as Draco continued.

"Another is that pureblood men often take mistresses on the side. Pureblood marriages are intended not for love but for procreation and for providing heirs not for-" he swallowed, "sexual pleasure. Which is what you heard us speaking of last night."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're not making any sense."

Draco stood up then, pulling himself to his full height as he looked at her, "When I said I was going to pay _her_ off I wasn't speaking of you Hermione, I was speaking of someone else. I was... speaking of my mother."

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"My mother-" he sighed, "Or, well the woman who gave birth to me."

She felt her brow furrow at that, "You're not making any sense, Narcissa is-"

Trailing off she met Draco's pained gaze and it finally hit her and she sat down heavily in the chair behind her.

"She's not your mother."

Draco sat down in the chair across from her, "She's my mother in every sense of the word that matters but no, she's not- she isn't my real mother."

"And you didn't know…"

"Until I met you in New York," he said quietly, his eyes dark and stormy. "I had received a letter from someone claiming to know information on my father but they wanted to meet in person; when I went-" he trailed off, clearing his throat, "It's where I went the morning that I left you."

"I didn't know, I-"

Malfoy blinked, "How would you? I've not told- well save for my mates last night and my mother no one else knows."

"How?"

Draco took a deep, shuddering breath before he continued, "My mother and father were married young, right out of Hogwarts. It was a match like most pureblood matches but they were lucky in that they could tolerate each other. Some might even say they cared for one another. My father- well my father was a right bastard but even he was better than my mother's family. They had one daughter who disappointed them after all and they wanted to make sure that never happened again. They were...strict on my mother, on Bellatrix, in the hopes that they wouldn't rebel, that they would… understand their places in the world. Their punishments for insubordination were swift and excessive and eventually my mother realized that conceiving and carrying her own child wouldn't be an option."

Hermione felt ill as she thought of the pain of the cruciatus curse, of staring down the wand that was torturing you with your own parent behind it.

"It was around the time of one of her losses that my father took a mistress, when she conceived she threatened to tell the wizarding world of the truth behind my parentage but my father used his reputation and the backing of Voldemort to convince her otherwise. She didn't- she didn't want me; she only wanted the galleons that came with the Malfoy name. She was given an allotment, sent away, and I was raised by my mother. And she _is_ my mother Granger," he said lowly, his eyes pleading, "But now she's back and she's threatening to speak to the tabloids. To sell her story, _my_ story. My mother would be ruined and I can't, I _won't_ let that happen."

She could feel it then, the desperation with which he spoke. His mother, Narcissa, meant the world to him and he would do whatever he could to protect her. She knew the feeling well. "What does she want?"

Draco laughed ruefully, leaning back in his chair as he ran a hand roughly down his face, "Galleons and lots of them. More so than I can give after the reparations from the war. My father paid a hefty sum to keep her quiet but the power of his name, of his reputation, kept her at bay but now…"

Hermione thought of the headline that she had read nearly a year ago. The photo of the criminal and grandfather to her unborn child had shown a sickly pale man with hollow cheeks and dead eyes. He had died in Azkaban, presumably eaten away by his own guilt now that the dementors were gone. "But now that he's gone-"

Draco nodded standing from the chair once more, moving gracefully to look at the bookshelves that lined either side of her faux window, "She's back and she isn't to be swayed."

"Surely you can do something, your family lawyers are-"

"And what Granger? Prevent a witch from printing the truth? Or telling their side of a story?" Hermione swallowed as she thought of Ronald's book and suddenly she felt for the man before her.

She once more thought of the lengths she had gone to protect her parents, ignoring the dull ache that seemed to settle inside her chest whenever she thought of them. If someone had threatened them what would she have done. She tried to place herself in Draco Malfoy's shoes then as suddenly something dawned on her.

"So that night, at the gala-" she thought of his hard words and his cold gaze as she told him of her pregnancy.

Draco laughed ruefully, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers as he turned back around to face her, "It seemed the universe was playing a joke on me; a very ironic joke. That night I wasn't, I _knew_ you were telling the truth but it just seemed too convenient. Too coincidental. I guess as they say, like father like son." He spat the last words bitterly and Hermione tilted her head slightly as she stared at him.

He certainly did look like his father, but there was something else, "You're nothing like him."

He raised a brow, "Aren't I?"

"No," she shook her head, "You aren't."

He said nothing more as he studied her face as though he were looking for something written in the planes there before he finally let his shoulders relax slightly.

"But," she started, "We can't keep doing this, this back and forth. You're either here or you aren't."

"I am-" he started to protest.

She held up her hand, "You're here now but where have you been the past week?"

He had the decency to look guilty as he stared at her from across the desk but he offered no explanation.

"You say you want this Draco, you say you don't want off the hook you can't get upset for some silly reason and disappear."

"I know-"

"Do you?" she grimaced at the sharpness of her tone. "I just mean-"

"You're right," he said quietly, "I was upset. I let the situation with- that woman," he ground out- "influence my opinions on you. When I saw the daily, I was upset. Upset that Weasley was there, where I should have been, talking to my son-"

"Or daughter-" Hermione corrected him.

She saw the corner of his lip quirk up, "Talking to my child," he amended, "I let my bias of the family cloud my judgement and I assumed the worst."

"Charlie is- family," she said softly, "As are the rest of the Weasleys. They're- they're the only family I have left and they will be a big part of my child's life. And Harry too. You're going to have to accept that."

"I understand, and I'll try," he nodded, and she was surprised to find that his face held no malice, no disdain, until- "I still don't like Weaselbee."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort just as a knock sounded on the door, "Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt," Dennis said, without sounding sorry at all, as he popped his head in the door, "Your Dimwoult hearing was pushed forward, it's at half nine now."

Hermione swore as she glanced at the clock and grabbed her stack of files from her desk, "I really do have to run Draco-"

He nodded, "Would you like to meet for lunch?"

She bit her lip, "I promised Charlie actually-" His lips pulled tightly together at that and she pushed forward and she pocketed her wand, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I am," he said with a nod, the frown marring his features slowly ebbing away. "I'll owl you?"

She nodded as he walked out of the door of her office then and with one last glance over his shoulder walked away. It wasn't until later that she realized for the first time since she had ever met Draco Malfoy she was beginning to understand him.

 **A/N: This was almost another cliff hanger but I thought I had tortured you all enough.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable character or work.**

 **A/N: Is anyone here still? I am so sorry guys. I never meant for the wait to go that long. As I said before I made a career change and that has quite literally been sucking everything I have out of me. I hope to get back to very regular updating soon! Thank you all for your kind words and patience and I hope you're still around!**

 **Fifteen**

"These goblins are going to be the death of me," Hermione sighed as she shoved another crisp into her mouth. Her hearing had ran over as both sides of the argument cried foul. Hermione had barely had a moment to breathe let alone get a word in edgewise. Her head was aching from all of the shouting and she was dreaming of a warm and bubbly bath when she got home. Charlie, ever the saint, had found her when she hadn't shown up for their lunch date and had brought her food as well.

"Bill might be able to help you figure something out you know," he offered, snagging one of her crisps and dodging the smack she aimed at his sticky fingers. "I could see if he could stop by for lunch tomorrow."

"Err, actually," she said, taking a long pull from her drink, "I'm having lunch with Draco Malfoy tomorrow."

Charlie raised a brow, "Do tell."

"It's nothing," she waved him away, leaning back and resting her hands on her stomach, "He showed up here and well, it's complicated."

Charlie laughed dryly at that, "Everything is with him."

"Charlie-"

"No, I get it," the man said, meeting her eyes, "He's the father of your baby and you want to give him a chance but Hermione, how many times are you going to let him hurt you before you give it up?"

"You were the one saying I should give him a chance," she argued.

"No," he shook his long red hair and stood up from his chair, "I still think the man is a tosser, I was trying to be supportive."

She narrowed her eyes, "So you think I'm making a mistake?"

"I never said-" he exhaled and rubbed a hand down his scruffy face, "I- I still like you Hermione. A lot. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She felt her heart twist at that, " I appreciate the thought Charlie but I can take care of myself-"

"He's getting married-" he said, "Do you really think he'll stick around after that?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. And she didn't. How soon would it be before he realized parenting wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Would he leave then?

"I just- We're all here for you Hermione but someday, someday _I_ might not be." he said softly and he shook his head once more before he left the room without even a glance back at her.

* * *

Her headache didn't improve and she left early in the hopes that once at home she could relax enough to clear her head. She knew Charlie still felt for her and really she had noone to blame but herself. She hated that she was hurting him but she would be lying if she said she thought they should give it a go.

Sleep found her early that night and she once again slept restlessly until the dawn peeked through her window and pulled her from her nightmares. She dressed and made a pot of tea as she watched the muggle news and floo'd early to work. It wasn't until she arrived that she realized the spectacle she had unknowingly walked into.

If one of the Weasley's fathering her child had been bad, the public finding out that Draco Malfoy was responsible was even worse.

No sooner had she stepped out of the grate were the flashbulbs going off and she cried out in surprise as questions were shouted at her.

"What in the bloody- Hermione?" Ronald asked as he stepped through the grate behind her, "What's going on?"

"Miss Granger, have you been imperiused?" One reporter shouted.

"Excuse me?" she asked indignantly.

"Don't engage," Ron said in her ear as he pushed his way through them, his chest against her back, "Get out of here the whole lot of you!"

"How do you feel that your ex is pregnant with a deatheaters child."

Ron turned then, shouting something as Hermione hurried through the atrium and it wasn't until she had cleared the wand check that she was able to relax, though only just.

"You okay?" Ron asked as he reached her once more.

She nodded, "Thank you, for that."

He grinned, that exasperated grin that had once driven her mad, and shrugged, "It was nothing."

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked as they walked down the corridor side by side. Ron quitting his job at the ministry had been a source of contention in their relationship. He had said he would never go back if he could help it.

"Oh, Harry asked for a consult on some new kind of shield device. Said it was like some muggle coat that kept bull nets away?"

Hermione's brow furrowed as she tried to grasp what he was saying before she finally laughed, "well, whatever it is, it's good to see you."

"You too," the man smiled, "You're looking a lot more... _round_."

"How you ever managed to find a witch to procreate with you Weasel is beyond me," Draco's voice drawled from behind them and they both turned around to see him standing behind them, "Good morning Hermione."

Ron was scowling as he stared at the man before him, his mouth opening and closing as he thought of something to say and Hermione finally rolled her eyes as she spoke up, "Thank you for your help this morning Ronald, it was greatly appreciated."

The red haired wizard nodded once before he left, a scowl still etched across his face as Hermione turned to Malfoy, "I thought you were going to be accepting."

"What?" he asked innocently, "I was being kind."

"That was kind?"

Malfoy nodded, "I've said much worse about him."

She pursed her lips, "Why do you hate him so much?"

"He's an imbecile," he supplied.

"He's not-"

"Well he ruined it with you so I'll hold on to that judgement," he said lowly and Hermione felt the blood rise to her cheeks as she realized he had just paid her a compliment. Kind of.

"And what are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to warn you," he offered, "And also to ask the ministry about setting up protective charms around the perimeter of our manor."

Hermione frowned, "Why would you need protective charms…"

"Please Granger, don't tell me you've forgotten the vitriol those reporters were spitting at you, their golden girl."

"They're at the manor?" she asked in disbelief as she thought of the flashbulbs that had blinded her minutes ago.

Draco merely shrugged as they continued walking.

"Do you need help setting up the charms?"

It was Draco's turn to blush then and he shook his head, "After the war there were certain stipulations to maintaining our freedom. One of which was that no charms would be put on the property to expel others."

"But that's ridiculous, surely you can keep people out!" she protested, surprising herself with the vehemence in her voice. "Surely you can _protect_ yourselves."

Draco merely shrugged, "As it remains, the ministry has to grant our requests for repulsive or protective charms until the ministry deems otherwise."

"Well that's just- preposterous," she stuttered. "I can come with you, if you want. To speak with them-"

"No," the man said quickly, "It's okay, I've done it before."

Hermione bit her lip as she wondered if she should ask how the last requests had ended up but pushed it aside. Later it might be her business, when her child was spending time in the halls of the manor, but for now- for now it wasn't. The thought of her child running up and down the halls of Malfoy Manor was a sobering thought and she realized, in the space of a second, that someday soon they would have to discuss things like custody and visitation.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry, what?" she asked, looking to see Draco looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice low and troubled.

"No, no I'm fine. Sorry-" she half-smiled at his slightly panicked expression, "Just got lost in thought."

Draco nodded once, "I should get going, are we still on for lunch?"

"Of course," she smiled as they bid each other goodbye and walked in different directions.

* * *

Hermione spent the majority of her day in her office coming out only to use the restroom and ask her boss for an extension on her most difficult case. Even then she could feel people's eyes on her. She held her head high as she walked, determined not to show that their stares were anything more than bothersome gnats that needed swatting. By the time lunch had rolled around she had nearly forgotten the turmoil that was taking place inside her head and outside her office. It was only as her stomach started to growl and the baby started to grow listless that she realized she hadn't bothered to ask Draco _where_ they were to meet for lunch.

She had just finished penning a letter to ask when there was a sharp rap on her door. She sighed as she pushed the parchment away from her and crossed round her desk, holding on to her ever growing stomach and rubbing at the knot that had formed in her lower back with a fist.

"Draco-" she said as she opened the door to see him standing there, a bag in each hand. "What-"

"Lunch," he said simply, "I thought it might be more restful if you weren't to have to leave."

She frowned, "They're still in the atrium?" she asked of the reporters.

"Afraid so," the man said quietly and she stepped aside to allow him to enter before closing the door behind him. "I also wasn't sure what you would care for so I asked Potter."

"You- talked to Harry?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Draco nodded, "I did-"

Her lips pulled up then as he pulled out the take out boxes from the bag, the smell of italian wafting through the air only furthering the incessant growling from her stomach. She crossed back around the desk, taking her seat again as Draco set the takeout container in front of her before sitting down himself.

They were silent as they ate at first, the only sound that of the scrape of their plastic silverware on foam and a clock ticking somewhere in the room before Hermione finally spoke up. "How did your meeting go?"

"Fine," Draco said tersely, his jaw tense.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, it did not _sound_ fine. "Draco-"

"Just- drop it okay?" he said quickly and lowly, stabbing at a stray ravioli.

Hermione swallowed and set her fork down, staring intently at the man before her, "Draco those reporters are vile and unrelenting. The ministry has no right to tell you that you can't protect yourself or your home." Draco chuckled humorlessly and Hermione pressed forward, "I'm serious Draco. Is it because-"

"It's none of your business Hermione," the wizard said sharply, "Just drop it."

Hermione clenched her teeth before she spoke again, "Actually, that's where you're wrong. You see in a few months time we're going to have a child together. A child that I'm sure you would very much like to spend time with and if I can't trust that she will be safe in your home-"

Draco looked up then, finally meeting her gaze. While his expression was stony she could see more set deeply in his eyes. "You're going to keep him from me?"

"No-" she said quickly and without thought she reached across the table, her hand finding his, "No, I just- let me help you Draco. I could talk to them-"

He shook his head but his hand stayed firmly under his, "It will only make it worse-"

His words were weighted and Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as they continued to look at each other in the space of a moment.

"Has this happened before?" she finally asked, quietly. "Have they denied your requests?"

His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed once before he finally nodded, "Yes."

"How many times?" she asked earnestly, her fingers squeezing his hand in hers. He remained silent before she pressed, "how many times Draco?"

Finally, he blinked, "All of them."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable character or work.**

 **A/N: What is that you say?! ANOTHER chapter just for you? Why yes, yes it is! I love each and every one of you that reviewed and I was going to reply to everyone but since this was ready to go... Also this next week is going to be busy busy busy busy. I have 2 photoshoots planned and all 3 of my kids have activities (one has 2. Eek!) Then next week I'm going to my very first con with Hufflepuffmommy! (Yay! Hope Salt Lake is ready for us huffletwins!) So it might be a little bit before the next chapter! Let me know what you think and I will definitely reply!**

 **All mistakes are mine!**

 **Sixteen**

Hermione sighed as she pulled her feet underneath her and tucked the blanket round her toes before she turned back to the telly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. It was the first time in what seemed like forever that she had been able to relax and despite the fact that the child inside her seemed to be practicing for a wizards duel, she was sure that nothing could be better at that moment than mindlessly vegging in front of her favorite program. Of course, it wasn't meant to last. Within a few moments her fireplace chimed and she sighed as she pulled her wand from its resting place on the coffee table and opened up her floo.

"Draco?" she asked as the wizard stepped through. "What are you doing here?"

"What did you do?" he asked as he stepped into her living room, his eyes dark and his lips pulled into a thin line.

"I didn't-"

"Granger," he sighed, "I don't _need_ you to save me. I'm not a damsel in distress who needs the Gryffindor princess to step in and use her name to make things right for me."

"Draco," she started with a sigh, "I didn't-"

"So you didn't use your name to get them to allow me to put a repelling charm on the manor"

She bit her lip, tugging it between her teeth before she responded, "It wasn't- I wasn't trying to-"

"I don't need your protection," he seethed before her. "We were doing just fine on our own."

"But you shouldn't have to!" she all but yelled, surprising even herself before she lowered her voice. "Draco you shouldn't be paying for mistakes you made years ago."

"Those mistakes cost people dearly Granger-"

"You were a child-" she said, "We were all children Draco and- and to continue to punish you for what that monster made you do, it isn't right."

"But I did them!" he snapped, "I didn't blink, I didn't question it, I did them Granger. I have to live with them, I have to- to tell our child that I was part of that. That I did that to- to people like you. That I hurt you- Merlin, how am I going to tell our child what I let happen to you?"

The man's voice was broken as he reached up to run a hand through his hair and Hermione noticed, absently, that it was the first time she ever remembered seeing it truly unkempt- as though he had been tugging at the roots. "You'll tell her the truth- or him. You'll tell them that you were a child who made some bad choices but Draco- that's all they were; choices."

"You don't-"

"Draco-" she said softly but firmly, her voice commanding his attention so that his eyes met hers. "Our child will love you. Not for the person you were, but the father you become. And I'm sorry, for overstepping. I shouldn't have talked to the minister about your case without asking you first but I am glad it worked."

Draco scoffed then, his lips quirking up at the corners, "Leave it to you Granger."

Hermione smiled just as a well aimed kick hit her in the ribs, once more knocking the wind out of her as she pressed a palm to her abdomen.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly and she nodded in return.

"I'm fine it's just-" without waiting she reached out, grasping his hand and pulling it to rest on her abdomen just as the baby shifted within her, pressing one part or another against the place where its father's hand now rested and she heard his sharp intake of breath.

They stood like that for some time as Draco held his hand on the swell of her stomach and Hermione pretended not to notice how his eyes watered as they stood connected through the child between them.

* * *

"I think you should invite him," Ginny said as she placed another pea pod into the bowl. "I mean, he is the father."

"Do men typically go to baby showers though? I don't remember Harry attending yours." Hermione asked from where she sat with Jamie on her lap, watching her best girlfriend work in her garden.

"Harry is a git," Ginny grumbled and Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Ginny's face.

"What did he do this time?" Hermione asked instead as Jamie gurgled on her lap.

Gin sighed as she hoisted her basket up on her hip, and walked towards Hermione, "He wants another baby already. Nevermind the fact that he hardly helps with this one as it is."

Jamie let out a squeal at that and Ginny smiled at her son. "I mean I might as well be doing it all on my own…" the witch's eyes widened at that, before she hurriedly corrected, "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with going it alone."

"It's fine Ginny- really. I mean, I'm not _really_ alone. I have all of you and Draco is involved."

Ginny pursed her lips, "And how is that working out?"

"He's trying Gin, he's- he's sweet really and he wants to be a part of the baby's life."

"And Astoria?" she asked as she took Jamie from Hermione and kissed his cheek while Hermione stood up.

Hermione followed her back into the house, rubbing once more at the knot that had formed in her back as she went. "What about her?"

"Well she's going to be your child's stepmother, how does she feel about Draco having a child, about not having the first Malfoy heir?"

Hermione frowned, "I don't know…"

"Well that might be something you need to talk to her about. I mean you wouldn't want her treating the baby differently or anything. Besides she's going to be around a lot and it would be a shame if I had to murder her. Right Jamie? Mummy doesn't want to have to murder anyone does she?" Jamie gurgled happily as Ginny talked to him in a higher pitched voice and Hermione smiled absently as she thought of it.

Astoria was marrying Draco, though she had yet to find out when. She had known the witch would be around but she had never stopped to think about how much of an influence she would have on her child's life and for some reason, the thought scared her.

The rest of her night at the Potter's was spent planning the baby shower Ginny was determined to throw her but her heart wasn't in it. She thought of Draco and Astoria and what her child would mean to them. She thought of visitation and custody and the pain in her chest was almost unbearable as she thought of being separated from the baby that was nestled so snugly within her heart already. Finally, as she slipped into her bed without bothering to change out of her lounge pants once she had returned home, she thought of her own parents and the hole they had left in her own life. It was their faces she dreamt of that night as she cried in her dreams. Of Draco and Astoria taking the baby and how her parents had done the same to her.

Her sleep was restless and broken that night and when she finally dragged herself off of her mattress the next morning she was in a foul mood. Her thoughts were everywhere and nowhere all at the same time and for the first time since she had found out she was pregnant she was well and truly miserable. So it was no wonder when she arrived at the ministry at half past to find a swarm of reporters once more that she pushed past them without so much as a care as they called after her wanting to know what Malfoy had done to convince her to mother the next Malfoy heir. She had half a mind to turn around and show them exactly what they could do with their cameras when one voice spoke out of the din of chatter and her heart stopped.

"How does Astoria Greengrass feel about your relationship with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione stopped, turning slightly to see the little reporter looking at her expectantly, "Does she know?"

"Alright, that's enough!" A voice boomed and Hermione felt the hand on the small of her back, pushing her towards the wand check, "Get out of here and leave her be."

It wasn't until she had checked her wand and moved past the security gates that she turned to look at him. "Charlie, I-"

"It's okay," he said softly, smiling down at her, the ire from their previous conversation gone as he looked at her with nothing but kindness in his soft blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded but her head turned towards the gaggle of reporters and she shook her head, "Actually no. I- I think I need to leave-"

"Hermione?" he asked but she shook her head.

"It's not the baby I'm just- not feeling well. I-"

Charlie nodded as he grabbed her hand and tugged her back through the security gates, ignoring the flashbulbs as he blocked her from the reporters that were heatedly talking to her as she fled.

"You go on," he said in her ear as he pushed her gently towards a floo, "I'll handle them."

"Thank you Charlie-" she said softly as the man nodded and turned to face the reporters.

She barely heard his booming voice as she spoke her destination clearly before she could lose her confidence and spun away.

* * *

The Greengrass estate was much smaller than Malfoy manor and not nearly as foreboding but it still reeked of pureblood money and power. The iron gates pulsed with magic and Hermione didn't dare touch them as she pulled her wand from her pocket and sent a patronus instead. She waited as she watched her otter gracefully glide out of sight and before too long the heavy gates clanged open, allowing her entrance.

Her footsteps were heavy on the cobbled path but she pressed forward and was unsurprised to see the door already open when she made it to the front steps.

"Hermione," Astoria said with a smile as she reached them, "You shouldn't have walked all that way."

"I wasn't sure if there were anti apparition wards and besides it makes me feel ill," she said simply as she took notice of the other witch standing beside her. "Hello Mrs. Greengrass."

The elder witch merely nodded in response as Astoria held her arms open to Hermione, "Please come in, we'll have tea."

Hermione followed the witches into the home and was surprised to find that the inside was much more inviting than the outside. The walls were a cream color and the portraits smiled kindly as she passed free of the vile words that she had expected from a pureblood family like the Greengrasses. She knew that the Greengrass family had experience their own set of difficulties after the war. While the family had never been directly part of Voldemort's inner circle, Astoria's father had given quite a hefty sum to the cause. He had said, after the fact, that he had been given a choice though it wasn't much of one. In the end he had given what he could to keep his daughters and his wife safe and out of the clutches of the inner circle. Despite his testimony he had still served time in Azkaban.

Hermione swallowed.

"I wasn't expecting you," Astoria said softly as they reached a sunroom and she hurriedly picked up a book from the table and shoved a piece of parchment with the words 'guest list' scrawled elegantly across the top.

"I'm sorry to just barge in, I just- I wanted to speak with you in person," Hermione explained as Astoria sat down and she followed suit. "If it's not any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," Astoria assured her with a smile and Hermione didn't miss that her mother had sat down beside her.

"Well, I was hoping, that is to say, I was just wondering…" she cleared her throat and started again, "I wanted to see how you felt about all of _this_." She was sure she didn't have to elaborate but she continued, "You're going to be a large part of my child's life and I just- wanted to see how you were faring."

Astoria smiled then, a soft smile that made her nose crinkle and her eyes wrinkled at the corners. She was absolutely beautiful and Hermione swallowed as she felt the stab of jealous go through her. "I- thank you, for asking. No one has before actually- It's-"

"Not ideal," the witch started from her side and Astoria threw her a glance.

"Mother-"

"What Astoria? To be honest I'm surprised Narcissa has let this go this far. If she had any class left at all she would-"

"Mother!" Astoria hissed and Hermione felt her mouth go dry.

"She would what?" Hermione asked despite herself and she saw Astoria shake her head.

Missus Greengrass pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes, "She would have moved the wedding date and allowed my Astoria her rightful place."

"And my child?" Hermione asked briskly.

"You're child is an unfortunate truth though not uncommon," the witch said lazily, "If Narcissa had any class left she wouldn't put on this act. You would simply be what you are, a common whore."

"Mother!" Astoria snapped, "that's enough. Hermione-"

Hermione had heard enough. She stood from the table, bumping it with her stomach as she stood. "I do not know much about Narcissa Malfoy, Missus Greengrass but I can assure you that woman has more class in her little finger than you do in your entire being. She has been nothing but welcoming and thoughtful. And I'm so sorry that my child's existence has put a damper on your plans to marry off your youngest daughter to the highest bidder but you should be glad that she wound up with someone like Narcissa as her future mother-in-law because it could be worse, it could have been someone like _you_." She turned on her heel then, storming out the way she had came without so much even a glance backwards. It wasn't until she got home, leaning against her doorway that she realized what she had done.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable works or characters.**

 **A/N: Life got away from me. I am so sorry guys. I love each and every one of you that is still with me.**

 **Seventeen.**

She ended up in bed after that, her hair piled high on top of her head and one of Ronald's old shirts on as she ate the contents of her refrigerator. She couldn't believe that she had just walked into the Greengrass' home and told off the woman. She groaned as she thought of it once more and shoved another spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

She had been sure that she was just going to talk to Astoria, to ask how she felt, to make sure that her child would be loved and wanted. Instead she had pissed off the very people that she would- eventually- have to entrust her child to.

The same child gave a little thump to her midsection as she scooped some more ice cream onto her spoon just before a knock sounded from her lounge room. She frowned, sticking the spoon in her mouth before she stood up and made her way to the door.

"Astoria?" she asked as she took sight of the witch before her, standing uncertainly on her doormat. "What are you-"

"Am I interrupting?" she asked quickly.

"No, not at all, uh… come in." Hermione said quickly, holding the door to let the witch into her flat.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," she said as Hermione shut the door and she spun around. "Mother has been- well things have been hard for her recently. I know it's no excuse but- well I wanted to apologize on her behalf. She had no right to say those things, no matter how she feels about the situation."

Hermione sighed, "Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"Oh I couldn't ask you-"

"You're not asking, I am," Hermione said with finality, "I think- I think we have a lot to talk about."

Astoria nodded, her posture relaxing slightly as the two women made their way to the kitchen.

Hermione worked silently as Astoria sat herself down at the table behind her. She had much she wanted to say to the witch but her thoughts were a jumbled mess. She took her time readying the tea and when she finally turned around she saw that Astoria was chewing on her bottom lip, her brow furrowed.

"I _am_ sorry Hermione-" she said again quickly, "If I had known-"

"But you didn't know."

"I still should have-"

Hermione stopped her then, sitting down in the chair opposite her, "Astoria, your mother said nothing more than the entirety of the wizarding world is thinking I'm sure."

Astoria frowned, "No, no one thinks that. With the exception of my batty mother."

Hermione smiled at that and fixed herself a cup of tea before she spoke again, "We will have to agree to disagree on that one and for the record, I accept your apology."

The witch visibly relaxed then and helped herself to her own cuppa before she finally spoke again, "We never did get to talk, what with my mother getting her wand in a knot…"

Hermione cleared her throat, "I- well, I did want to see how you were doing. With all of this. I know it's not ideal-"

Astoria's lips pulled down at that and she shook her head, "Hermione, I- well that is to say, I'm not an imbecile. I know that my marriage to Draco is expected but despite that, I _do_ care for him and in spite of the circumstances… Draco is happy. Scared, certainly, but happy. And so, i'm happy too. For both of you."

Hermione felt the corners of her lips tug up at that, "I'm glad to hear it."

Astoria nodded, "And please, don't for a moment think that my mother's ideas are my own or anyone's really. My father- well my father paid a hefty price for his actions- er, well, his lack of during the war. My parents weren't traditional in the sense of others. They _chose_ to be together and her family disapproved. He was all she had left besides us. They actually loved one another and I know it's no excuse but him being gone… she hasn't handled it well. It's like one entire part of her family is missing."

Hermione swallowed but said nothing more as she sipped her tea and thought of her own parents, forcing down the lump in her throat. The two witches were quiet until Hermione got up to use the loo- a now common occurrence- and when she returned the two moved to the lounge room together, the air between them now cleared.

"I would love to!" Astoria smiled when Hermione extended the invitation to her baby shower. "That is, if you'll have me."

"Of course," Hermione said with a nod as the witch picked up her things. "I'll be inviting Draco as well, though honestly i'm not sure if he'll attend."

"Oh, he will." Astoria said assuredly, "Honestly I've never seen him so excited. It's quite adorable really. Have you seen the nursery yet?"

"No," Hermione said with wide eyes, "The nursery?"

"Oh, it's positively darling, you'll have to make him show you," Astoria beamed before she reached out to grab Hermione's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione smiled at the witch as they reached her front door, unsure of what she was thanking her for and unsettled by the foreign feeling that had formed somewhere beneath the child in her womb. Before she could think on it too much however, Astoria had reached the door and pulled it open, only to let out a squeak of surprise.

"Draco!" she said, "What are you doing here?"

Draco raised a brow at the witch, a small smirk on his lips; Hermione looked away as he spoke, " _I_ heard that Hermione wasn't feeling well today so I wanted to stop by and check in on her."

"You don't stop in to check on me when I'm feeling unwell," Astoria said and although her tone was teasing there was an undercurrent of edge to her voice. Hermione glanced up then only to see Draco looking intently at her.

"Yes, well," he said, pulling his eyes from her to look back at Astoria- his fiancee, Hermione reminded herself. "Next time you get a cold I'll be sure to swing by."

Astoria swatted at his arm but said nothing more before she leaned up on her toes to brush a kiss against his cheek and Hermione looked away once more, swatting the cushions on her sofa until she heard the door shut and she looked up to see Draco standing there.

" _Are_ you alright?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm fine," she said simply before she sighed and moved to sit down on her newly plumped sofa and Draco moved to take a seat near her in her armchair. "I- well I went to speak to Astoria."

"Why?"

Hermione's brow quirked, "Why? Because- you're marrying her Draco." His jaw ticked at that, "And she's going to be the stepmother of my child and no one even thought to make sure she was handling everything alright."

"And is she?"

"What? Oh, yes, she's- she's wonderful." Hermione admitted and she tried to ignore the conflicting emotions that thought brought her.

"Yes, she is something. She makes it hard to dislike her."

Hermione scoffed at that and played with a hole in the ratty t-shirt she was wearing.

"Why was she here though?" Draco asked finally and she looked up to meet his gaze, "If you went to visit her?"

"Oh, well her mother isn't quite as welcoming."

She watched as his eyes darkened then, his jaw clenching tightly as the muscle near his temple jumped before he spoke through clenched teeth, "What did the old witch have to say."

Hermione swallowed, "It was nothing-"

"Hermione," he warned.

"She said nothing more than anything most of the wizarding world is saying."

"And what is it that they're saying?" he asked impatiently.

"What _aren't_ they saying?" she asked, "My friends still wonder if this is a ploy of some kind and your lot think I'm trying to sink my claws into your wealth or wondering why your mother has let this go on." Draco stood then, his fists tight as she called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To have a conversation with Briony Greengrass-"

"Draco, no!" she cried, "It's fine, it's-"  
"No," he spun around then, looking at her fiercely from where she was trying to lift herself less than elegantly from the sofa. "It is certainly not fine. Not only has she spoke ill of my mother but also the mother of my child-"

"Stop," she said, finally finding her footing as she crossed the few steps to him, her hand reaching out to grasp his arm. He stiffened under her touch then but she held fast. "Draco please."

He breathed, his nostrils flaring. "Hermione-"

"I'm fine, _we're_ fine," she said quietly as she met his eyes, "I've been through too much to let the words of an old witch get to me."

They were silent, the words they weren't speaking settling around them as they stood in her living room before he finally relented, "Okay."

She nodded once and let her hand fall away as her stomach gave a mighty rumble.

"And i've kept you from dinner-" he said quietly.

"I-" Hermione took a deep breath, "I was going to make something simple would you like to stay?"

Draco hesitated for only a beat before he nodded, "I would."

She grinned as she turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen with Draco right behind her.

* * *

"You were actually worried because you told her off?" Draco laughed, shaking his head as his fingers skimmed the edge of his wine glass.

"Well… yes?" Hermione asked, crinkling her nose as she took a drink of her own glass of pumpkin juice. "I would rather my child's extended family not hate me from the beginning."

Draco laughed then; a short, dry chuckle. "As if anyone could hate you Granger."

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh there are plenty that do, I'm sure. I buggered it with the Weasley brothers so I sunk my claws into you instead."

"I was hardly an unwilling participant," Draco said throatily and Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she once more took another drink.

They had long since finished the simple pasta meal they had whipped up and were simply sitting at her dining table as they talked.

"In any case, I'm the death eater scum who managed to knock up the Gryffindor princess so I think I win that battle."

Hermione laughed, "Not to mention you managed to snag another beautiful witch despite that."

Draco nodded, his full lips pursing slightly.

"Speaking of Astoria," Hermione started and she noticed his shoulders stiffen under his dark blue, pressed shirt, "She said you had the nursery done?"

Draco met her eyes then, "I wasn't going to say anything,"

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to be presumptuous, assuming he would be allowed to come to the manor,"

"Or she," hermione corrected with a grin, "But of course Draco. I would never keep the baby from you."

"I wasn't sure with your history-"

Hermione blinked, "Can I see it?"

"What?"

"The nursery," she pressed, "Can I see it?"

Draco thought for a moment before he finally nodded, "Alright."

He stood up then and Hermione followed suit with a little more effort before they made their way to the fireplace together. Draco stepped in and turned around just as she stopped him, thinking of the ministry approved shields in place.

"Do I need to go with you-"

"No," he shook his head, "The wards will let you in, I made sure of it." With that he tossed his powder down, speaking his family name as he whirled away.

She swallowed as she stepped in and with a twist of her own wrist she followed close behind. She was pretty sure, as she finally stopped in the grate, that every form of wizard transport was fifty times worse when pregnant. She gave herself a moment as she closed her eyes once more and let the wave of dizziness pass.

"Are you alright?" Draco's voice was soft and worried and she nodded once as she breathed deeply through her nose.

"Quite," she finally managed and she opened her eyes to see him standing before her, his brow creased and she explained, "It's much harder for two."

"Oh," he said simply, "I should have-"

"No," she was quick to assuage him, "floo is much better than any alternative."

Draco grinned, "flying would probably-"

"Godric no," she said quickly, "I don't like flying."

Draco laughed then and Hermione jumped slightly as she turned to see him grinning slyly at her, "I know, Potter told me-"

"Why you-" She reached out to swat at him as he neatly dodged it in a way only a seeker would be able to, a smirk still playing at his lips.

"It's this way," he said simply and seemingly without thought he reached back to grasp her hand, tugging her along.

Hermione, of course, had been in the manor since the war but her stomach still knotted up as she walked the halls, echoes of a time long past.

"I don't blame you," she said quietly as she and Draco walked hand in hand and her eyes darted to the large doors that she knew had held witness to that day so long ago.

Draco's hold tightened around her fingers but he said nothing as they walked towards a large, grand set of stairs.

"I still hear it," he finally said after what felt like forever, the only sound that of their feet padding up the steps. "Your screams…"

He swallowed thickly then and Hermione took the time to give his hand a squeeze this time. She wanted to tell him it was okay but it wasn't. What happened to her, or any of them, would ever be okay. It was what had led her to therapy and Ronald to the bottle. She suspected it was why Angelina and George were together and why Harry threw himself into his work. They all just wanted to forget; if only for a moment.

"I've been thinking of names," she said quietly and she saw his shoulders relax out of the corner of her eye. "I was thinking if you had any ideas you could write them down and maybe we could switch? See what we like?"

Draco brought them to a stop then, turning to look down at her, "You'd let me help?"

"Of course," she smiled, "After all she's your child too."

"Or him."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, or him."

Draco's lips quirked up before he finally let go of her hand and turned to the door before them, with the turn of the handle the door opened and Hermione gasped.

She had expected, for some reason, opulence. Instead the room was- well, perfect. The walls were a creamy white, leaning more towards white and the cot on the far wall was only slightly darker. The large windows were open, the light falling warmly over the room and Hermione was overwhelmed.

"Draco this is- this is beautiful," she finally said as she walked forward to run her hand over the ear of a satin rabbit on the chest of drawers.

"Well, I can't take all the credit," he said sheepishly, "Mother had a hand."

Hermione turned then to smile at him, "Truly Draco, this is beautiful. I can't imagine a better room for the baby."

Draco smiled, "one more thing-" he moved gracefully in the room and towards the large dresser on the far side of the room and pulled down a frame before he handed it to her.

Her hands were shaking before she had even taken the photo, seeing the stationary photo in front of her in the gold inlaid frame as the hot rush of tears filled her eyes. "How?"

"Potter," he said simply.

She ran her fingers over the photo of her parents and her, taken at Kings Cross and one of the few things she kept out at her flat.

"Oh damn," Draco cursed and he pulled the frame gently from her trembling hands before he grabbed hold of her shoulders, bending to look in her eyes, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," she stammered before she took a few deep breaths and wiped at her nose, "I'm not usually such a mess. Oh- Merlin and Morgana I'm such a sight. It's just, I guess I never realized how much they would miss, or how much I would miss them."

Draco's gray eyes scrutinized her intensely as he held her arms gently in his. "You should talk to them," he finally said. His voice was soft and timid but the look on his face was determined.

Hermione shook her head, "They made it clear last we spoke-"

"Things have changed," Draco interrupted, "You're having their grandchild, surely they would want to be privy to that."

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know and honestly I don't know if I could handle facing them again only to hear the same things." She breathed heavily then and took a small step back as Draco let his hands fall away from her arms. She could tell there was more he wanted to say, that he wanted to press further, she was saved however by the sound of heels on the floor as Narcissa joined them, a bag of baby items on each arm, and before long she had pushed all thoughts of her parents from her mind as she watched the excited witch display her purchases. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that at least her child would have one doting grandparent in their life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable work.**

 **A/N: I really have no excuse for how long this took. Life is crazy. I hope you're still with me. Thank you to my wonderful huffletwin HufflepuffMommy for sticking with me. I love your beautiful HuffleSelf! Also, it's almost a holiday here in the states and for the first time in seven years I have extra days off. I hope to be able to catch up on everything.**

 **Chapter 18**

"Are you going to eat that?" Hermione asked as she looked at the untouched half of the sandwich on Charlie's wrapper.

Charlie chuckled quietly before he quietly pushed the wrapper towards her, "I'm glad to see you've gotten your appetite back."

Hermione grumbled around a bite of the sandwich. In truth she had gotten her appetite plus some. She was sure she could currently give Ron Weasley a run for his money. It didn't help that for the past week her office had been inundated with cases and her free time was shrinking almost as fast as her waistline was growing. Without Charlie's near daily visits to her office she wasn't sure she would remember to eat at all.

"Well, by all means don't let me stop you then," the man laughed as he also slid his half empty bag of crisps her way, "I'm more comfortable feeding a dragon to be honest."

Hermione glared half-heartedly at him, swallowing the food in her mouth to poke her tongue at him just as someone cleared their throat from the door.

"Draco!" Hermione said in surprise.

The man in question nodded cordially at them both, "I'm sorry to- interrupt." Hermione watched his gaze shift to the man sitting opposite her, the tension in the room seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"You're not," she said quickly, when Charlie made no move to dissuade him from the idea. "Please come in."

Draco glided into the room, his air so different than the last time she had seen him and so reminiscent of his father.

"I was just leaving anyway," Charlie said as he pushed his chair back from her desk, "I'll be out on assignment for the next week or so. Remember to eat."

"Yes mum," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes and Charlie laughed once before he turned and sobered.

"Malfoy-" he nodded at the man.

Draco nodded but said nothing more, his jaw tight as the man left the room. Hermione rose a brow but sighed as she pushed the food away from her.

"He didn't have to leave," the man finally said as he turned back to her but she noticed there was no remorse in his words. "In any case, I wanted to speak with you. I have some business to attend to and have to leave tomorrow evening." (how about "and I'm leaving tomorrow evening." instead?)

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"It's not ideal but if I don't take care of it now, I don't estimate being able to again until after the baby is born."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be fine Draco, I am a grown woman, I can look after myself," she smiled, no bite to her words.

"Well if the Weasley is to be believed-"

Hermione grimaced. "I've been busy," she explained. "The new werewolf legislations went into effect and we've been swamped with complaints."

"I could commission our elf-"

"No," she said quickly. "That won't be necessary, honestly. Believe it or not, I won't starve from missing one meal here or there."

"While that concerns me as well," Draco smirked, "My main concern is how you can reach me should anything happen with the baby in my absence. I know we haven't spoken about it but I would like to be close… in case."

"Talked about-? Draco- of course I want you there. I mean, if you're comfortable with it…" she trailed off as she thought of the sheer awkwardness of the situation. "And I honestly think we'll be okay but if it will make you feel better-"

"It would-"

She smiled slightly, "Do you have a mobile?" the blank stare he gave her was answer enough, "It's a- nevermind, hold on."

She moved her chair back then, standing up and moving to one of the shelves behind her desk. The small tin that sat there was one of the only things that was dusty, unused in so long. She picked it up gingerly and opened the lid, dumping the contents into her palm before she turned around and handed it to him. She saw his jaw tighten as the charmed galleon fell into his hands.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, thinking of Madam Rosmerta, "I forgot-"

He shook his head, "No, it's fine. Genius really. It will- it will be faster than any other method of tracking me down."

"We could send a patronus, if you'd rather."

Draco shook his head and reached up to slip the galleon in his pocket. "This is fine Hermione, really."

He left soon after, with a promise to check in if his trip took longer than expected. Hermione spent the night at Ginny and Harry's, playing with baby Jamie and listening as Ginny planned her baby shower while Harry made faces at her behind his wife's back.

The rest of the week went by in a flurry of paperwork and interdepartmental memos. She spent her spare time-what little there was- cleaning out her spare room to make room for the baby and helping Ginny, and Molly, finish the details of her baby shower. Which was how she found herself with both of the women that weekend walking through Diagon Alley with purpose. The pram between them clearing a path through the crowded streets.

"You'd think it was boxing day," Ginny ground out as she glared at another woman who bumped into the trio and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well it's nearly there," Molly said, "In any case, we've got our list, let's just-" she gestured up the alley and started to move away.

Ginny let out her own sigh, "Shopping with her-"

Hermione chuckled as she watched Ginny expertly maneuver her pram around, the crowd parting to let her through but when she started to move herself, the crowd pulsed again and the path the redhead witch had made closed, trapping her.

She felt like a salmon swimming against the current as she weaved through the crowd as best she could. She apologized as her stomach bumped into unassuming bystanders and tried to scan through the openings in the crowd for any glimpse of the red hair of her pseudo-family to no avail.

Finally, she gave up, moving with the crowd instead of against it until she ended safely on the opposite side of the street. She had just pulled her wand to try and find Ginny when a hand shot out, grabbing her wrist roughly and pulling her back into the dimly lit alley beside Slug and Jiggers apothecary.

"What-" she started to say, whirling around to come face to face with her assailant. The woman was leering at her, her face caked with too much rouge that did nothing to hide the wrinkles that settled there. Hermione imagined, as she stood toe to toe with the witch, that the woman had once been beautiful. Now she looked, haggard and tired. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," the woman said, her voice low and immediately Hermione felt the hairs on the nape of her neck rise. "That's my grandchild you're carrying-"

Hermione felt her heart drop as she finally looked at the woman, really looked. Draco had always seemed a carbon copy of Lucius but here she could see the subtle features he had picked up from this woman. Her full lips and the barely-there dimple in his chin. Hermione swallowed, "Draco is-"

The woman yanked Hermione's arm again. "Draco isn't here." She squeezed Hermione's arm tighter until her fingertips started to tingle. "And you and I- we're the same."

"We're not-"

The woman laughed then, her yellow stained teeth glistening in the dim lighting, "Aren't we? You think he wants you? You're nothing to him but a convenient place to put that-" she gestured to Hermione's midsection. "Once he gets here you'll see, we're more alike than you think."

The woman let go of her then, letting Hermione's hand fall without gentleness as she smirked haughtily.

The anger flared in Hermione's gut then, fueled on by the desperate need to protect her child even now. "We are nothing alike," she spat, "I care for Draco and his mother-"

"And you think that matters?" the woman crooned, "Not to them."

Hermione powered forward, "and I would _never_ be so cruel or greedy that I would sell my child for a paycheck."

The woman lunged then, her hands knocking Hermione backwards into the wall behind her and the pain shot through her like a lightning bolt as she cried out in pain, crumpling to the cold ground. There was a shout, a flash of light and then a pop and then there was only black.

* * *

"I'd like for you to stay here for observation overnight," the healer said clinically.

"I really feel fine," Hermione started to say but the glare Ginny sent her way was enough to stop a curse in it's tracks. "Okay."

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want me to send out a team-" Harry said again.

"I'm sure-" Hermione answered, again.

Ginny glared again, "This woman was-"

"Ginny, please." Hermione said, "I'm just… tired. I'd like to get some rest and besides, Ron and Cami could use support, I'm sure."

Ginny sighed at that. It wasn't until she had gotten Hermione to St. Mungos that she had heard that her brother and soon to be sister-in-law were here about to welcome the newest Weasley. "I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll stay," Harry said, "Jamie is with Ang, I won't leave her… or let her leave against healer orders."

Hermione grumbled, as she had been planning on doing just that, and Ginny grinned as she walked around the bed. "We know you too well. Keep my little niece or nephew inside there safe and don't make me curse you as soon as he or she is born."  
Hermione laughed at that and allowed Ginny to kiss her cheek before she moved to kiss Harry and finally, mercifully, left.

"I won't tell on you if-"

"Nope," Harry said, moving to sit in the chair by her bed and pulling out a stack of papers, "Have you met my wife?"

"You're right. She'd know."

"Immediately," he laughed.

It was then that Hermione remembered the galleon in her pocket. "Harry, can you get me my wand? I should let Draco know-"

The man made a face, which she ignored, before finally handing her the wand Ginny had stashed away. She quickly sent the message through the coin, hoping the words she sent would be enough to assure him that she was fine before she stashed it back in her pocket and set her wand on the bedside table.

She tried to read, even opening the Daily Prophet in a desperate, fruitless attempt to keep her mind occupied but in the end it was no use. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She thought of the nursery at home- still unfinished- and of the child she was soon to be bringing into the world. Her thoughts drifted then to the woman who had accosted her in the alley. In truth she wanted to see the witch put away but she knew- knew- how hard Draco was working to keep his family secret just that. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to protect it, she only knew that she did.

What felt like only minutes had passed as she started to drift off before the sound of a commotion right outside her door jolted her awake.

She met Harry's ever watchful eye as he put his book down and stood, pulling his wand from his holster, "Stay here," her ordered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as he moved towards the door, only waiting half a beat before she palmed her own wand and slid from the bed.

"Just let me in," a voice said loudly, "They can clear this all up then-"

"Sir, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't allow-"

"Do you _know_ who I am?" the other voice asked and Hermione sighed just as Harry pulled open the door.

"Malfoy."

"Potter," Malfoy grumbled, "Tell your goon here to let me in… Hermione, why are you out of bed?"

Hermione grimaced as Harry shot her a look over his shoulder, "Well I couldn't very well let you walk into that alone could I?"

"He's fine Gribbons," Harry said to the man outside the door and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Did you station one of your junior aurors at my door?"

Harry merely shrugged sheepishly. She made a mental note to go back to Japan and buy every single Harry Potter caricature doll she could for Jamie.

Draco walked into the room with an air of purpose, his long strides passing Harry as though he didn't exist as he crossed to Hermione, "I got your message-"

"At St. Mungos, had a fall, all is well?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

Draco pursed his lips, "I suppose in context it doesn't seem quite so...dire."

"It's fine-" Hermione said, "I'm fine. I hope I didn't pull you away from business."

Draco was already shaking his head, "No, this comes first but in any case I was set to return home tomorrow anyway."

"Oh, good," Hermione said dumbly, realizing for the first time just how _close_ he was and she shook the thoughts that assailed her as she pulled herself away from him. "I am fine though. As is the baby."

"They checked?"

"Three times," Harry piped up this time. "Would have been a fourth if I hadn't gotten here when I did. The poor mediwitch wasn't sure what to do between 'Mione and Ginny."

"It was fine," Hermione said dismissively. "We just wanted to be thorough."

Draco nodded in agreement, "it's what I would have done if I were here. How did this happen anyway?"

"Well-" Hermione edged, "I was in diagon alley-"

"Did something happen?" he asked, his voice and jaw tensing.

Hermione eyed Harry but spoke quickly, "no, no nothing like that I just misstepped over the cobblestone and hit my head, it was nothing."

Harry eyed her over Draco's shoulder, his brow furrowed so deep that his eyebrows looked like one.

"Well, if you need an elf to do your shopping-"

"No, nothing like that," Hermione said, turning her attention back to Draco. "It was just busy and I wasn't as mindful as I should have been."  
Draco studied her for a moment before he finally nodded, "I am glad, that you're safe. Both of you."

She smiled at him before she turned, hoping with everything in her that Harry would let her explain.

* * *

"What was that?" Harry asked as he wheeled her out of the room the next morning- a precaution the hospital had said.

Hermione sighed, "Harry-"

"No, don't you 'Harry' me," he said, copying her sigh. "You know you didn't trip. Who _was_ that woman and why don't you want Draco to know?"

Hermione bit her lip, of course she wanted to tell him but it wasn't her secret to tell. Even if she hated Draco- she didn't- she wouldn't betray his trust.

"I wish I could tell you but it's- it's not my story to tell. Just know that I have a good reason Harry and trust me?"

Harry eyed her for a moment before he finally nodded, "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah but the _moment_ anything happens like this again I'm telling Draco and anyone else that needs to know."

Hermione grinned, "Deal."

Harry took Hermione home and made sure she wasn't going to run out the moment he left before he finally bid her farewell to get Jamie from Angelina and go check on Ginny at hospital. Hermione took the day to herself, running a warm bath- with bubbles- and using her wand to make her lunch while she sat on the couch catching up on her muggle shows. It wasn't until later, as her eyes grew heavy that the owl tapped on her window. She heaved herself from her place on the sofa, holding her stomach as she waddled to the window and opened it to allow the bird entrance. It swooped elegantly through the room and she smiled to herself as she recognized just who the bird belonged to. She tried, and failed, to ignore the heat that rose in her chest as she picked up the envelope the bird dropped unceremoniously before flying back out the way it came.

H.,

I wanted to stop by again today but mother said it best to let you rest. Please let me know if there is anything you need. I will get it for you personally.

D.M.

The guilt sawed through her then as she read through his letter once more. Of course she wanted to tell him what had happened in Diagon Alley but she also was sure that it wouldn't end well, one way or another.

Before she could contemplate too much, however, there was a knock on the door of her flat. She wondered, as she walked, just how much Draco had brought with him before she swung open the door, her heart dropping to her stomach as she saw the woman standing there and she felt her lungs tighten.

"Hello Hermione."

"Mum?"

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I doubt this needs this much repeating but I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable works or characters.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the wait guys. I hope you're still here for this.**

 **Nineteen.**

There was a moment, a breadth of a second, that Hermione wondered if she was dreaming as she stared at the woman before her. She thought of pinching herself but the little thumps from her midsection were enough to prove that she was, in fact, awake.

Her mom's eyes were moist as she walked towards her before finally she reached out, tentatively, to wrap her arms around her daughter.

"Mum?" Hermione whispered as her mom hugged her tightly against her, afraid that anything louder would ruin the illusion. Slowly she reached out, hugging her mother back as her tears started flowing.

"Oh my beautiful girl, look at you," her mom finally said as she pulled away, holding Hermione's upper arms as she took in the sight. Ever so slowly she let go with her right hand and placed it gently upon the swell of her abdomen. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione frowned, "I didn't- I didn't think you'd care. Last time we spoke Dad said he didn't have a daughter."

Her mother clucked her tongue then as they both stepped further into Hermione's flat and shut the door behind them. "Not a day has gone by that we haven't regretted the things that were said that day. We were hurt, that we hadn't been given a choice but you've always been our daughter. You will always be our daughter, just like this one will always be yours."

"But dad said-"

"Dad said, from what I remember, that you weren't _our_ daughter. He meant you weren't the sweet little girl we cherished and raised. We didn't know who you were anymore, but we- we understand now. Why you did what you did. Why you had to do it."

Hermione thought back to that moment, when she had revived her parents memories and they had reaquainted themselves with being the Grangers. She thought of the horror and anguish that she had felt as her parents cried for what they had lost. Then she thought of the child she was carrying and of losing him or her and the thought made her heart ache.

"I'm sorry-" she said softly and her mom reached up then, cupping her face with her hands.

"And so are we," she said before she pulled her head down to kiss her crown like she had so often as a child. "I'm afraid I can't stay long, I know you've probably already plans for Christmas but we'd like you to come to dinner?"

Hermione nodded, giving her mom a watery smile as they moved back towards the door of the flat, working out the plans for her homecoming.

"Where is dad anyway?"

Her mom sighed, "Robby Fenwick needed an emergency tooth extraction I'm afraid. Even in his thirties he's still a biter."

Hermione grimaced, "Is he okay with this-"

Her mom smiled, reaching out to touch her face one last time, "He's ecstatic. We just want you home Hermione."

Hermione smiled against her mother's palm before she pulled away, opening the door and Hermione thought of one last thing.

"Mum, how did you know where to find me?"

Her mom smiled and with a wink she turned, "Do you think that little one will have blonde hair or brown?"

* * *

Hermione sighed as she pulled her coat tighter around her and reached up to knock on the large door. She was sure that the elves already knew of her arrival, seeing as the gates had opened for her when she apparated directly outside of them but she wanted to be polite.

To her surprise, however, it wasn't an elf that answered the door.

"Hermione?" Narcissa asked, clutching her housecoat tighter around her, "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything is fine-" Hermione kicked herself for the look of panic that had spread across the other witches' face. "No, I just- is Draco home?"

"Oh," the woman said, pulling the door open wide, "Come in you must be freezing. I do believe Draco is in his study."

Hermione nodded gratefully and stepped inside as Narcissa shut the door behind her. "Thank you, I'm sorry it's so late. I didn't meant to frighten you or-"

"No, it's alright. I'm afraid I was just about to turn in for the evening however. Draco's study is upstairs, third door on the right." Narcissa smiled as she pointed to the grand staircase.

Hermione nodded once and watched the woman walk the opposite direction before she finally headed up the grand staircase.

She wasn't really sure why she had apparated here in the middle of the night, but the thought that Draco had gone to find her parents for her, well she had to do something.

She reached the third door on the right upstairs only to find the door open and the lights off. She pursed her lips, her eyes looking around until she saw the door down the hall only a little. She knew it was the nursery and she smiled as she thought of the sweet little room as her feet carried her towards the light that cast its faint glow on the hallway.

"Draco?" she said softly, announcing herself this time as she gently pushed the door and he spun around from where he was folding a stack of small clothes.

"Hermione- what are you, are you alright? Is the baby?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm fine, I"m sorry, I just- you'll never guess who came to visit me tonight."

Draco frowned before he turned to set the little pyjama set he had been handling down, "Oh?"

"My mum," she smiled and she saw his shoulders tense for a moment before he turned.

"I'm sorry, I was, I just wanted to tell them, and-" he stammered quite nervously and before she could think about it, before she could stop herself she had reached out, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," she said softly and she felt his arms come up to wrap around her as she inhaled deeply, savoring the deep scent that was so inherently Draco.

He was looking down at her when she pulled back, "I'm assuming it went well."

"It did," she smiled, not yet moving away from him. "I'm to have dinner with them the day before Christmas eve, I was- well I was wondering if you'd like to go. I mean, if you don't have plans-"

"I'd love to," he said softly and his hand reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

She could feel it then, the twisting in her stomach and the warmth that seemed to flood from where his skin met hers all the way down to her toes. And then she had raised up, her own toes grazing the floor as her lips touched his.

The same pull was there as before, the energy that seemed to zap between them like an electric shock. His lips pushed against hers and she felt his hand slide from her cheek to around her neck, his fingers tangling in the loose curls at the base of her skull as he pulled her closer still.

She could taste him against her lips; spearmint and firewhisky and she wanted more as her tongue darted out, licking his lips as they opened for her; welcoming her. Her heart was racing in her chest, thudding against her ribs before she felt the kick between them.

She pulled away then, gasping as what they had done settled over her. "I'm sorry-I shouldn't have-"

"Hermione," he panted; his hand reaching out to her once more. "Please."

She shook her head, "We can't- Astoria-"

"I'll end it," he breathed.

"You can't- your mother-"

"Isn't a problem anymore," he said as he slid closer. Hermione took a step backwards, pinching her eyes closed, "she hasn't been around since the last time and-"

"She has," Hermione swallowed, opening her eyes to meet his, "In Diagon Alley, I didn't just fall. She was there-"

Draco froze, "You said-"

"I know. I'm sorry, I just- Draco we're going to have a baby and I didn't know what you would do and-"

Draco took a step back, his face stony, "You don't trust me."

"No," she protested, "That's not, of course I-"

"We're going to have a child together and you don't trust me." he turned from her, moving to place the folded clothes inside the slightly open drawer and she ached to take it all back.

"Draco-"

"I'll take care of it," he said quietly, his voice hard, "She won't bother you or our child anymore."

"Draco, please-"

He spun around to face her then and she took a step back at the hardness of his eyes before she realized her misstep and she saw it then, beneath the glare and the grimace; the sadness as he watched her move away from him. "You lied Hermione, you put yourself in danger, our _child_ in danger, because you weren't sure how I would react. If you can't trust to tell me things like this how will you ever trust me with our child?"

Hermione gaped, "Draco, I-" she stopped, swallowing thickly as she realized it was too late. Whatever was there was fractured.

And it was all her fault.


End file.
